


Уродливый принц

by helenbeauty01



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, ПОВ, ангст, пост-канон, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в лесу принц Леголас натыкается на странного человека. Он вынужден убить его. В тот же день проклятие этого пришельца переходит на него. Не в силах показаться на глаза эльфам, он сбегает в людское селение, где становится кузнецом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уродливый принц

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: https://ficbook.net/authors/903681  
> Опубликовано: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3023590  
> Автор оригинального текста: http://www.wattpad.com/story/16479759-the-ugly-prince-legolas-fanfiction

1

Леголас

Он напал на меня внезапно. Я не хотел его убивать. И у меня была возможность не делать этого. Но я убил. Из-за этого я сейчас такой. Монстр. Это — моя кара.

Парня явно кто-то проклял. Каждый дюйм его тела покрывали странные письмена и отметины, чем-то похожие на цветы. В его глазах я видел ярость и злость. Он прыгнул, я поднял меч… Я всего лишь защищался, не ставил себе цели убить его.

В ту же ночь эти шрамы — отметины? письмена? — проявились и на моем теле: на руках, на лице, на спине — везде. Волосы прядями оставались на расческе и ладонях. Когда я взглянул в зеркало, то отшатнулся: глаза поменяли цвет на темно-зеленый. Я уже не был прекрасным принцем из сказки. Его проклятие перешло на меня.

Я понимаю — я не имел права позорно бежать. Но я… не смог бы посмотреть в глаза отцу, Тауриэль. Поэтому я ушел — тихо и добровольно, скрывшись под покровом ночи. Обосновался в небольшом городке в нескольких милях от Лихолесья. Местные жители придумали мне кличку — Зверь. Вот уже двенадцать лет я работаю в кузнице, вот уже двенадцать лет я пропал без вести.

Я Леголас Зеленолист. Я уродливый принц.

***

— Тауриэль, сюда! — крикнул я. Эльфийка быстро подбежала, не отрываясь смотря на мертвого паука. Он лежал на спине, жалко скрючившись, живот распорол чей-то клинок.

— Твоих рук дело?

— Нет, — покачала головой Тауриэль, стоя возле распростертого тела. Я медленно обошел вокруг паука, пытаясь понять, кто мог убить эту тварь. Ответ на мой вопрос я получил незамедлительно.

Высокая фигура приближалась. Я и Тауриэль синхронно натянули луки, целясь в пришельца. Человек — или кто это был? — вышел на свет и Тауриэль ахнула. Он был худой, слишком худой, на голове не росло ни единого волоса, шрамы и темные знаки покрывали каждый дюйм его мертвенно-бледной кожи. Я невольно сглотнул, сильнее натягивая тетиву.

— Кто ты? — требовательно спросила Тауриэль.

Ярость мелькнула в его глазах, он подбежал и сильно толкнул её. Та, опешив, не успела ничего сделать. Я отпустил тетиву. Стрела вонзилась ему в спину. Человек, наконец, перевел взгляд на меня. Он попытался ударить, но я увернулся. Пнув пришельца в живот и молниеносно вынув парные кинжалы, я метнул один из них прямо в грудь человека. Он повалился навзничь, а через секунду я уже перерезал ему горло.

Я стоял над его телом, тяжело дыша. Брезгливо пнув его ногой, двинулся к Тауриэль, помогая ей подняться. Её глаза были расширены от ужаса. Она смотрела на тело пришельца.

Вдруг он резко начал уменьшаться в размерах, на голове появились волосы, шрамы и татуировки постепенно исчезли.

— Тауриэль?

— Что с ним случилось? — с жалостью спросила она. Сейчас он выглядел как обычный человек с длинными каштановыми волосами, из перерезанного горла хлестала кровь.

— Пойдем, Тауриэль, — я робко прикоснулся к ее руке и направился обратно во дворец.

***

Я медленно вышел из купальни, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем. Обернув его вокруг талии, я посмотрел в зеркало.

Чуть выше локтя чернела метка. На ладони была еще одна, в форме цветка. Длинный шрам появился на щеке. Потрогав шрам, я взял расческу и провел по волосам. К моему ужасу огромное их количество остались на щетке. В панике бросив расческу, я осмотрел руки — меток появлялось все больше и больше.  
Я вновь обернулся к зеркалу и еле подавил крик.

Это был убитый мною мужчина. Нет, это был я, но с теми же отметинами, с теми же шрамами. Глаза медленно налились темно-зеленым цветом.

***

Я проснулся резко, будто меня толкнули. Сев на кровати, я приложил ладонь к бешено колотящемуся сердцу.

Немного успокоившись, я встал с постели. Это всего лишь кошмар, всего лишь кошмар, преследующий меня уже который год.

Натянув на изувеченную шрамами спину старую потрепанную рубаху, я надел штаны и нашарил сапоги. Нырнув под слишком низкий дверной проем, я быстрым шагом направился в кузницу. Это было довольно не маленькое помещение, полное наковален. По стенам висел различный доспех и оружие. Подойдя к печи, я начал выгребать оттуда золу.

Я зажег факел и, бросив в топку немного лучины, кинул его туда. Глубоко вздохнув, я поплелся на кухню. Повертев в руках несколько черствый хлеб, неохотно отправил его в рот. Черствый хлеб — единственная еда, которую я мог себе позволить, живя в маленьком селении под названием Терм.

Терм располагался примерно в сорока милях от Лихолесья и где-то в десяти от любого другого города, где, возможно, жили люди побогаче меня.

Доев хлеб, я вернулся к печи: проверить горение. Я планировал сегодня закончить инструменты, которые неделю назад заказал мне фермер Джеккинс. Вдруг входная дверь распахнулась. В проеме с красным от ярости лицом стоял Джаспер. Его отец возглавлял деревню уже много лет. Он взглянул на меня, прищурившись. Я никогда не видел его раньше, как и он меня.

— Зверь, — бросил он, проходя мимо. — Мой отец требует две сотни подков немедленно.

— Я сожалею, но фермер Джеккинс уже заплатил за инструменты. Вам придется ждать.

— Зверь, мой отец — хозяин деревни. Тебе придется подчиниться, — прошипел он.

— Я повторяю: фермер заплатил за работу, — ответил я, чувствуя, как трещит тонкий лед безопасности под ногами.

— Так верни ему деньги!

— Но фермер живет в двух милях отсюда.

— Тогда поторопись. Может, еще успеешь к ужину, — ухмыльнулся он и вышел на улицу. В моей руке был молоток. Ах, как бы я хотел размахнуться и со всей силы врезать этому недоумку! Но я сдержался. Надев капюшон и прихватив мешочек с деньгами, я вышел из кузницы.

***

— Ты обещал мне! Ты обещал мне, мальчишка! — фермер схватил меня за грудки и занес кулак для удара.

— Я сожалею, мистер Джеккинс, но мне пришел срочный заказ от Джаспера! — размахивая руками, начал оправдываться я. Вынув мешок с деньгами, я отдал их разгневанному фермеру. — Я обещаю, что как только закончу заказ, то сразу сделаю вам инструменты! — заверил я.

— Мне не нужны они потом, мне нужны они сейчас! Идет уборка урожая! Зверь, ты испортил мне все! — прокричал он. Я быстро развернулся и пошел прочь. Пешком. У меня не было лошади. Ни одно животное не выдерживало общества такого ужасного существа, как я.

Ужасного существа.  
2

Бам. Бам. Бам. В последние дни — единственный звук, который я слышал. Бам. Бам. Бам. Это было все, что я слышал, в поте лица стуча по железу, которое должно вскоре стать подковой. Я уже сделал очень много, но знал — Джаспер не будет ждать. Он уже посетил меня пару раз за несколько дней, ожидая, что подковы появятся волшебным образом. На что я был вынужден ответить, что трех дней недостаточно для завершения работы.

Вдруг я услышал, как дверь со скрипом приоткрылась. Я замер с молотом в руках и застонал:

— Джаспер, в который раз вам повторяю: еще не готово! — мой голос сорвался на крик. Обернувшись, я остолбенел.

Я не видел эльфов вот уже двенадцать лет. Эллет, стоящая в дверях, была очень красива: нежная оливковая кожа, длинные темно-каштановые волосы. Глаза нежно-шоколадного цвета и розоватые губы. Она была одета в темно-зеленый плащ, подол которого был забрызган грязью. Девушка прислонилась к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди. Она с легкой снисходительностью глядела на меня.

— Вы так и собираетесь смотреть? — изогнула бровь девушка.

— Я могу помочь вам, миледи? — спросил я. Она медленно обошла вокруг меня, пристально рассматривая. Я напряженно следил за ней, отложив молот.

— Я слышала, вы хороший кузнец. Я хочу заказать меч. — задумчиво проговорила она, проведя пальцем по пыльной поверхности стола.

— Меч? Девица с мечом?

— Не важно, — после долгой паузы прошептала она. — Вы можете сделать? — ее карие глаза встретились с моими уныло-зелеными.

— К сожалению, миледи, у меня есть задание от хозяина деревни, но после я смогу вам помочь.

— Отлично. Сколько это будет стоить?

— Пятнадцать золотых.

Вздохнув, эллет достала мешочек и высыпала немного золота. После этого она протянула деньги мне.

— Могу я заплатить сейчас? — я напряженно соображал зачем этой нежной с виду эльфийке нужен меч.

— Моя леди, не то чтобы я волновался, но вы умеете обращаться с мечом? — наконец промямлил я. Ведь из всех окружавших меня эльфиек лишь Тауриэль водила дружбу с оружием.

— О, да, не волнуйтесь, — улыбнулась она

— Могу я узнать ваше имя? — спросил я, видя, что она собирается уходить.

— Да, я Олимпия. А кто ты?

Я застыл. Никто никогда не спрашивал у меня моего имени. Я был зверь, кровожадный монстр без имени. Я попытался найти причину ее уважения ко мне, но безуспешно.

— Я Леголас, миледи.

— Было приятно познакомиться, мастер Леголас, — улыбнулась Олимпия, закрывая дверь.

***

Я проснулся и, следуя привычному режиму, оделся и поплелся в кузницу, на ходу жуя черствый хлеб.

Бам. Бам. Бам. Я собирался взять молот, как вдруг услышал кашель. Я обернулся и увидел Олимпию, стоявшую опершись на стену. На ней было тоже платье, смотревшееся немного чище.

— Доброе утро, леди Олимпия. Я же сказал, что меч будет готов нескоро.

— О, нет. Я пробуду здесь неделю, но мне скучно. Можно я немного посижу с вами, мастер Леголас?

— Почему бы вам не побыть в гостинице?

— В гостинице из-за того, что я эльф, на меня смотрят волком. Я думаю, что эльф эльфа всяко лучше поймет. Почему вы все время одни? — вдруг спросила она.

— Ч-что? — вдруг начал заикаться я.

— Почему вы одни? Потому что вы — эльф?

— Эм… Откуда вы знаете?

— Ваши уши заострены, мастер Леголас, — весело рассмеялась Олимпия.

Никто в деревне так и не заметил, что я — эльф. Вероятно, потому, что я всегда ношу капюшон. Олимпия вскоре успокоилась, и я, немного смутившись, принялся за работу. Бам. Бам. Бам.

***

Олимпия провела со мною практически весь день, задавая вопросы о моем ремесле и деревне. Девушка была очень добра со мной, также она была немного вспыльчива. Я так и не смог до конца дня разгадать ее сущность.

— Зверь! — я безошибочно узнал визгливый голос Джаспера. Я застонал, закрыв лицо руками. Олимпия замолчала и нахмурилась.

— Джаспер, — сухо ответил я.

— Зверь, где мои подковы?! Мой отец — лорд!

— Да знаю я, что ваш отец лорд. Это не имеет никакого отношения к скорости моей работы!

Джаспер прищурился, обводя взглядом комнату. Его глаза остановились на сидящей Олимпии.

— Неудивительно, что ты не успеваешь! Ты развлекаешь гостей вместо работы! — Джаспер кричал на меня, а я стоял, сжимая кулаки и стараясь не терять самообладания.

— Кто вы, очаровательная леди? — «обворожительным» тоном спросил мужчина. Она одарила его брезгливым взглядом, пробормотав:

— Олимпия.

— Красивое имя, под стать лицу. Скажите, Олимпия, как долго вы будете у нас в деревне?

— Недолго, — проговорила она, вставая с места. — Извините, мастер Леголас, но я откланиваюсь. Хорошего дня, — кивнула она мне и прошла мимо Джаспера, ошарашенного тем, что она назвала меня по имени.

Жадным взглядом Джаспер проводил ее к двери и оглянулся ко мне.

— К работе, Зверь, — прошипел он мне, следуя за эльфийкой. — Ах, Леголас, учти: у зверей нет имен. — сказав это, он ушел.

Я смотрел ему в след. Ярость искрой прошла сквозь мое тело, застилая глаза. Взяв себя в руки, я вернулся к работе. Бам. Бам. Бам.  
3

Олимпия

Я вышла из мастерской мастера Леголаса злая и раздраженная. Проведя рукой по волосам и глубоко вздохнув, я отправилась в гостиницу. Оправив подол слегка грязноватой юбки, я зашагала чуть быстрее.

Деревня была довольно большая. Дороги были хорошо утоптанны, а главная и вовсе была из камня! Вдоль нее стояли аптека, небольшой магазин одежды и мясная лавка. Кузница Леголаса располагалась далеко от главной дороги. Посреди площади стоял шикарный двухэтажный дом, украшенный массивными барельефами. Дом хозяина деревни.

— Леди Олимпия! — услышала я чей-то возглас. Удивленно приподняв брови, я обернулась. Немногие в селении знали мое имя. Это был Джаспер.

— Да, мой лорд, — ответила я, надеясь, что он пришел вернуть мне что-то забытое мною в кузнице.

— Я думаю, будет невежливо, если я не провожу вас, — любезно ответил он, на что я подозрительно сузила глаза.

— Сэр, я даже не знаю вашего имени, и, как видите, я уже на месте, — я хотела уйти, но меня остановил голос:

— Я Джаспер, сын хозяина деревни, — гордо надувшись, ответил он.

— Очень приятно, — ответила я, толкая тяжелую дверь и оказываясь в шумном помещении. Я обернулась, хвала Эру он не следует за мной. Я прошла мимо барной стойки, приветливо улыбнувшись горничной. Думаю, ей подошло бы имя Джулия.

Гостиница, как обычно, была заполнена пьяными мужчинами, пьяными женщинами. Здесь даже был пьяный гном! Я прошла мимо них; один мужчина присвистнул мне вслед, но я лишь закатила глаза. Пройдя наверх, где было пять спален, я прошла в одну из них и прикрыла дверь. Подойдя к окну, я выглянула на улицу. Легкий дымок вился над кузницей Леголаса, мерно поскрипывала разваленная телега с сеном. Полюбоваться видами мне не дали; из соседней комнаты послышались стоны. Какие все-таки животные эти мужчины! Я хмуро посмотрела на стену и шире распахнула окно, чтобы внешний шум заглушил это.

Я раскрыла котомку, собирая вещи, ведь две недели — это максимум, сколько я могу здесь находиться. Я поднесла котомку к комоду, но остановилась, заметив рисунок. На пергаменте были нарисованы двое мужчин и две женщины. Две женщины были похожи, словно близнецы, лишь у одной были каштановые, а у другой черные волосы. У обоих мужчин были каштановые волосы, лишь у одного было обожжено лицо.

Черноволосая женщина — моя мать, другие — брат и отец. Я грустно улыбнулась и положила рисунок. Я бросила сумку на кровать и вновь выглянула на улицу. Телега лежала на боку с оторванным колесом. Рядом бегал Леголас, отдавая команды. Наконец, совместными усилиями они прикрепили колесо обратно. Я думала, люди будут благодарны ему, но нет, они набросились на него, крича и угрожая. Кузнец поднял руки в знак мира и спешно ушел во тьму.

Я знала, что лучше не спрашивать Леголаса, почему он так выглядит, помня, как злился брат, если его спрашивали об ожоге. Но все равно мне было любопытно. Я думаю, Леголас таким родился. Но, в любом случае, Леголас добр ко мне, он добр ко всем. Я села на кровать, притянув к себе. Мне будет жаль его покинуть.

***

Леголас

Я захлопнул дверь. Я был сыт по горло этими неблагодарными людьми, которые так отвечают на мою помощь. Вздрогнув при звуке отворяющейся двери, я обернулся, ожидая увидеть кого-то из тех ужасных фермеров. Но это были не они.

— Мальчик, ты поможешь мне завести лошадей в конюшню? — спросил фермер Джонс. Фермер Джонс был одним из тех, кто не травил, а наоборот по-отечески относился ко мне. У него был большой круглый живот, длинные усы и нос, который был в половину его лица. Фермер всегда был добр ко мне, не называл «Зверь», только «Мальчик», но, естественно, он не знал, что я старше его не на один век.

Я пробовал возразить, ведь я ещё не сделал работу для Джаспера, но мужчина лестью, наверное, навязал мне и эту работу и, улыбнувшись, вышел. Крепко сжав зубы, я последовал за ним. Во дворе стояло четыре лошади, ожидая хозяина. Думаю, он повезёт их на продажу. Похлопав меня по спине, фермер зашагал к деревенской площади. Лошади не понимали кто я, зачем я тащу их куда-то, и поэтому упирались и не хотели идти. Наконец, мы достигли конюшни. Чувствуя себя совершенно измотанным, я загнал их внутрь.

— А я и не знала, что вы ещё и конюх, — донесся до меня мелодичный голос. Обернувшись, я нос к носу столкнулся с Олимпией. Она легко улыбнулась.

— Ты не любишь лошадей? — пошутил я, на что Олимпия сузила глаза.

— Я все время калечусь, когда подхожу к лошадям. Когда я последний раз сидела верхом, я сломала руку, — ответила она. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я не смог сдержать смешка. Лошади — добрейшие создания, конечно, если умеешь с ними обращаться. Ездить на них чрезвычайно просто!

— Смейся дальше, — насмешливо проговорила она.

— Мне жаль, — я глубоко вздохнул. Проходя мимо нее, я ещё раз хмыкнул. Она, подобрав юбку, последовала за мной.

— Не подумай, я не мумак какой-нибудь! В любом случае, я элегантнее гнома, — рассмеялась она, и я улыбнулся вместе с ней.

— Я уверен, ты самый элегантный эльф, которого я когда-либо видел!

Она лишь смущённо зарделась.  
4

Бам. Бам. Бам. С последним звуком я завершил работу. Мне дали всего неделю, но я успел. Я устало выпрямил спину, и гордая улыбка появилась на моем лице. Сняв с гвоздя в стене плащ, я накинул капюшон на лицо и собрал подковы в большой полотняный мешок. В конце главной улицы стоял большой, изукрашенный резьбой особняк. Туда-то мне и нужно. Подойдя к воротам, я остановился, старый страж Дилан преградил мне путь. Дилан был лысый и низеньким, он выглядел очень хилым; на поясе, в простых ножнах, висел меч, который он вынул. Я остановился, не желая, чтобы он ушибся.

— У меня подковы для лорда Акселя, — я помахал мешочком перед носом стражника.

Тот кивнул и быстро повел меня куда-то. Я подумал, что он ведёт меня в кладовую мастера, но тот, хромая, доковылял до заднего двора конюшни и остановился. Тут было много рабочих, которые чистили и мыли лошадей, расчесывали, заплетали гриву. Дилан указал, куда положить подковы, что я и сделал. Один из слуг постарался заглянуть мне под капюшон. Увидев его попытки, я поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Тот в страхе отпрянул и отвернулся.

— Где мой расчет? — повернулся я к Дилану. Тот пожал плечами и, наказав следовать за ним, проковылял в пристройку и начал рыться в шкафу. Я стоял немного позади, наблюдая за его действиями. Он вынул небольшой мешочек с какой-то надписью и бросил мне. Поймав, я развязал тесьмы, стягивающие мешочек, и заглянул внутрь: там лежало шесть монет.

— И всё? — я удивленно поднял взгляд на Дилана. Тот лишь пожал плечами и пробормотал, тесня меня к двери:

— Так наказал Лорд.

***

Олимпия

Я плелась по тропинке, разочарованная тем, что Леголаса не оказалось дома. Я думала, что он захочет научить меня верховой езде, но ошиблась. Я специально надела чёрные кожаные брюки и свободную блузу, посчитав, что платье — непрактично для верховой езды.

Толкнув тяжелую дверь гостиницы, я села возле барной стойки, улыбнувшись Джули.

— Вы что-нибудь желаете, дорогая? — ласково спросила меня девушка.

— Просто вино, пожалуйста. Самое крепкое, какое у вас имеется, — позади кто-то рассмеялся, и я мгновенно обернулась. Это был не человек, а карлик с густой рыжей бородой, заплетенной в две толстые косы; в руках он держал большую кружку эля и, улыбаясь, глядел на меня.

— Мой заказ позабавил вас? — спросила я так надменно, как только могла.

— Нет, что вы. Я просто вспомнил одного эльфа, который тоже выпил очень много вина, а наутро я не мог оттащить его от колодца. Я не думал, что хрупкая эллет хочет затмить его подвиг.

— Почему вы говорите «затмит»? — усмехнулась я, собираясь добавить ещё кое-что, но меня прервал слащавый голос Джаспера. Пришлось отвернуться от милого гнома и встретиться с ним глазами.

— Вот где мой прекрасный эльф, — противно улыбнулся он. — Это не самый лучший ваш наряд, дорогая, — отметил он.

— О, спасибо огромное, мастер Джаспер, — с сарказмом ответила я. — Теперь вы можете уйти, я хочу в одиночестве насладиться вином, — Джули как раз поставила передо мной кубок.

— О, я действую вам на нервы? — он обиженно поджал губы.

— Я не нервничаю, вы просто раздражаете меня, — когда я проговорила это, сзади послышался взрыв смеха. Гном хохотал, постукивая широкой ладонью по деревянной столешнице.

— Вы думаете, этот варвар лучше меня? — указал он на гнома.

— Парень, у тебя есть такой маленький шанс, но, думаю, ты не устоишь предо мною! — гном опять рассмеялся, тыча пальцем в Джаспера. Мужчина сжал челюсти и мучительно покраснел. — Так как насчет того, чтобы оставить меня и девушку наедине с нашими напитками? — добавил неугомонный коротышка. Джаспер с минуту постоял, а затем развернулся и быстрым шагом вышел из таверны.

— Так, а теперь расскажите мне, очаровательная госпожа, что делает эллет в таком захолустье одна? Да ещё и с такими мужчинами. — сказал он, кивнув в сторону двери, за которой только что скрылся Джаспер.

— Могу спросить вас о том же, достопочтенный гном, — сказала я. Он засмеялся и сделал глоток из кружки, его борода намокла от эля, и я невольно вздрогнула от отвращения.

— Торговля, — коротко бросил гном и перевел взгляд на меня. — А тебя?

— Я ищу кое-кого, — проговорила я, немного помолчав.

— Ах да, я понимаю. Не хотите присоединиться ко мне?

— Нет, я даже не знаю вашего имени! — возмутилась я, отпрянув назад.

— Гимли, сын Глоина, — представился гном, протягивая мне руку.

— Олимпия, — улыбнулась я, пожимая грубую, мозолистую ладонь.

***

Когда Гимли безбожно напился и начал открыто флиртовать с Джули, я решила вывести его прогуляться. Я сказала ему, что направляюсь в кузницу. Гном мигом оживился и сказал, что с радостью сопроводит меня. Я лишь покачала головой и, заплатив за вино, вышла из гостиницы. В кузнице я надеялась увидеть Леголаса.

Подойдя к двери, я легонько постучала в дверь, надеясь, что не потревожу его. Не получив ответа, я аккуратно толкнула дверь. Внутри было пусто. Нахмурившись, я пошла в обход здания. На заднем дворе я увидела полуобнаженную высокую фигуру с луком в руках. Я в страхе посмотрела на Леголаса, выстрелившего прямо в центр деревянной мишени. Одна, вторая, третья — все стрелы попали точно в цель! Я захлопала в ладоши, и эльф быстро обернулся. Его глаза в ужасе расширились, и он закричал, схватив плащ:

— Уходи! Уходи сию минуту!

Минуту я стояла вне себя от удивления, а затем зашла в маленькую дверцу, где скрылся Леголас.

— Что случилось? — осторожно спросила я, поднимая с пола молоток.

Он ничего не ответил, лишь швырнул мне мешочек с надписью «Зверь». Я открыла его и насчитала шесть монет.

— Что это?

— Это моя плата за подковы, — прошептал он, натягивая капюшон ниже на лицо.

— Они заплатили так мало? — прошептала я. — Почему?

— Они все считают, что я монстр.

Я невольно сглотнула и тихо спросила:

— Мне уйти?

— Да.

Я тихо прошла мимо него и, обернувшись, тихо прошептала:

— Леголас, я не думаю, что ты монстр…  
Примечание к части

Дорогие читатели, простите за большую задержку! Впредь постараюсь выкладывать главы почаще.  
5

Я шел через опустевшую улицу, ругая на чем свет стоит Лорда. Как он смеет просить у меня больше подков? Он думает, что я могу просто бросить все?

Мне еще нужно сделать Олимпии лук и ее стрелы, плюс научить ее пользоваться ими! А этот Морготов Джаспер ломится ко мне, требуя в два раза больше?

Судорожно сжав кулаки, я готов был закричать от снедавшего меня гнева, как вдруг дверь таверны открылась, и на улицу вывалилась низенькая фигура. Я слышал веселый смех людей внутри.

Олимпия стояла в синем платье, а волосы были заплетены в косу, змеей спускавшуюся по спине. Я не видел ее со вчерашнего дня, но она выглядела так же, как и вчера.

— Леголас! — воскликнула она, когда увидела меня. — Задержите его! — воскликнула она, увидев, что карлик хихикает, валясь на полу.

Я взял карлика за шкирку, и он начал хихикать, заставляя меня замирать в недоумении. Я знал, чей это голос, знал слишком хорошо…

— Гимли! — воскликнула Олимпия, бросаясь к гному и стараясь привести его в чувство. Я не знаю, что сказать или сделать. Мое сердце бешено колотилось; мне казалось, что вот-вот, и эльфийка услышит его глухие удары.

Гимли был явно пьян; он продолжал смеяться, в то время как Олимпия пыталась затащить его во внутрь.

— Помоги мне, — жалобно попросила она.

— Эм… я не думаю, что мне можно войти…

— Леголас, пожалуйста, — она умоляла.

Скрепя сердце, я согласился.

***

Сказать, что я чувствовал себя ужасно — это ничего не сказать. Провал, полный провал. Я накричал на ту, кто пыталась помочь мне, «кинул» в нее грязью, оттолкнул. Почему я это сделал? Да потому что я дурак! Я настолько глуп, что не признаю за стенами непонимания ни одного доброго слова. Я должен был найти ее, извиниться, но не смог, не сделал. Я остался здесь, лежа на траве, лелея свои обиды. Мой лук валялся подле меня.

Я встал, поднимая лук и колчан, прицелился. Выстрел, другой. Мимо. Не могу прицелиться, отвлекаясь на мелочи. Бросив оружие и ворча про себя, я направился обратно в кузницу. Кинув беглый взгляд на список дел, я вздохнул и принялся за меч для леди Олимпии. Не хочу, чтобы она ждала.

***

Олимпия

Не знаю, что делать. Я не могу покинуть селение, пока мастер Леголас не сделает для меня оружие; последний раз, когда я его видела, он был явно не в духе. Тем не менее, зима все ближе, и вскоре тракты станут более опасными.

Я побежала вниз по узкой лестнице и быстро подошла к двери гостиницы, надеясь поймать Леголаса в хорошем настроении.

 — Вы выглядите мрачнее тучи, — услышала я глубокий голос Гимли, проходя мимо одного из столиков. Я посмотрела через плечо и, конечно, он сидел на высоком стуле с кружкой эля в руках. Десять утра. Как?

 — Утро. — я улыбнулся ему, стараясь быть вежливой. Гимли только подмигнул мне и поднял свою кружку.

Я открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но решила промолчать. Кто знает, что за мысли в его голове. Гимли — хорошая компания, но я знала, что если останусь с ним надолго, то, скорее всего, убью его через неделю.

Я повернулась на каблуках и вышла из гостиницы. На улице столпилось очень много людей. Странно. Я ловко лавировала в толпе и, наконец, бросилась вниз по улице к кузнице. Легонько постучав в дверь и не получив никакого ответа, прижалась к двери, напряженно вслушиваясь. Бам. Бам. Бам.

Я улыбнулся про себя и, толкнув дверь, увидела Леголаса, стучащего молотом по куску металла. Он стоял без рубашки, и казалось, что его татуировки танцевали, лысая голова блестела от пота.

Не зная, что сказать, я просто стояла и смотрела. Он взял то, что ковал, и мои глаза расширились, это был практически готовый меч. Он повернул его в сторону и в отражении металла увидел меня.

Он чуть не выронил меч и, повернувшись, уставился на меня. Я не знаю, как реагировать, так что я неловко улыбнулась.

 — Привет. — тихо сказала, надеясь, что он был в хорошем настроении. Леголас положил меч в сторону и поднял тунику, которая висела на спинке стула и быстро оделся.

 — Привет. — Он ответил. — Олимпия, я со… — заговорил он, но я оборвала его.

 — Нет, Леголас. Вы имели полное право злиться.

 — Нет, миледи, я извиняюсь. Я был зол и сорвался на вас. Простите меня. — он склонил голову.

 — Леголас, я думаю, пора забыть это небольшое недоразумение. — Я улыбнулась ему, и он поднял голову и улыбнулся мне — Правда, вы не могли быть несколько вежливее. — Я сказала, и его лицо мигом омрачилось. — Но я прощаю вас.

 — Я до сих пор сожалею, — тихо промолвил он, и тишина повисла в воздухе. — Я э-э… я сделал ваш меч. — смущенно проговорил он. Я подошла к нему, поднимая нижнюю часть моей юбки.

Он держал меч рукоятью ко мне, и я взяла его в руки, немного замахнувшись.

 — Баланс идеален. — пробормотала я себе. Сделав глубокий вдох и прикрыв глаза, я качнула меч и сделала резкий выпад; от удивления открыв глаза, я услышала лязг металла. Леголас скрестил наши мечи.

Я легонько улыбнулась ему, и он улыбнулся мне. Я смотрел в его тусклые зеленые глаза и спросила:

 — Можете ли вы научить меня ездить? — Леголас, аккуратно забрав у меня меч, кивнул.

***

Леголас

 — Не заставляй меня трогать ее, — Олимпия рассмеялась, когда я вывел из конюшни двух лошадей.

 — В любом случае, для того чтобы научиться ездить, вам придется дотронуться до нее, — я откровенно смеялся над ней, уходя в лес. Ей пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы догнать меня.

 — Как долго вы здесь останетесь? — спросил я.

 — Зима близко. Мне нужно выступить до ее начала, или я просто замерзну. Возможно, как только я получу оружие и научусь стрелять, так сразу двинусь в путь.

 — Вы никогда не говорили, что заставило вас приехать сюда.

 — Я не планировала вам об этом рассказывать, — она легко толкнула меня, насупившись.

 — А, — только и смог выговорить я.

 — Но поскольку вы уже спросили… Я ищу мо… для люд… кое-кого для кое-кого, — сказала она, заикаясь. Я посмотрел на нее с любопытством, но она отвела глаза и продолжила путь.

Наконец, мы достигли того места, где я хотел бы провести тренировку. Привязав вороного коня к дереву, другую лошадь я подвел к Олимпии. Лошади чувствуют страх, и эта — не исключение.

 — Олимпия, главное — не бояться. Лошади очень хорошо улавливают страх. Его имя Уотсон. — сказав это, я потрепал коня по холке и пристегнул седло. Настал час Олимпии. Она медленно подошла к Уотсону и неуверенно дотронулась спины коня. Не встретив сопротивления, она хихикнула и занесла ногу в стремя. Спустя пару мгновений она уже сидела в седле и счастливо смеялась.

Олимпия

— Я на коне!

«Я на коне». Я услышала, что Леголас рассмеялся, но не обратила на это внимание, так как пребывала в эйфории от мысли, что лошадь не сбросила меня, а покорно терпела мое присутствие.

— Вы сказали мне, что ездили на лошади и раньше, правда, сломали руку. — отсмеявшись, отметил Леголас.

— Это правда. Но это было давно. Мой брат пытался научить меня кататься на лошади, но затем упала я, а следом и он, и, к сожалению, он решил оставить эту затею, — сказала я, улыбнувшись воспоминанию.

— У тебя есть брат? — спросил Леголас, удивленно взглянув на меня. Я замолчала; Леголас был добр, но у меня не было ни малейшего желания рассказывать ему о брате.

— Да. Его зовут Уильям. — односложно ответила я.

— Где он?

— Он в Ривенделле; ожидает моего возвращения. — Уилл ждал уже более трех месяцев. Я скучаю по нему, скучаю по дому.

— Вы направитесь туда, как только получите оружие? — спросил он.

— Нет… — медленно сказала я. Леголас посмотрел через плечо на меня, но я проигнорировала его взгляд.

— Вы сказали, что ищете кого-то. — добавил он, и я кивнула. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать еще одну вещь, но мы уже подъехали к кузнице. Я соскользнула с коня, не зная, что с ним делать. Леголас снял с него сбрую и седло, скрываясь в конюшне.

Я подождала, пока он вернется. Я смотрела на татуированное лицо. Зачем делать татуировки на всем теле? Это смутило меня. Должно быть, он сделал их добровольно, хотя…

— Ты смотрела, — пробормотал он; его тусклые зеленые глаза взяли в плен мои, карие. Я кивнула и извинилась, уткнувшись взглядом в землю.

— Вы единственная, кто относится ко мне нормально, Олимпия. Могу ли я спросить почему?

Я немного помолчала, думая над ответом.

— Потому что красив каждый.

— Но вы единственная, кто решился искать красоту во мне. Почему?

Я облизнула губы и сказала:

— Потому что я знаю кое-кого с большим шрамом в пол-лица. Эльфам важна внутренняя красота. — проговорила я, думая о Уилле.

— Я действительно много о вас не знаю, — он усмехнулся, и я заправила выбившуюся из прически прядь волос за ухо, пожав плечами.

— Расскажи мне побольше о себе.

— Нет, — отказалась я, но тут же встрепенулась, увидев выражение его лица.

— Я имею в виду, я должна идти. Я действительно устала, и мы можем побеседовать попозже. — я слабо улыбнулась, и Леголас медленно кивнул в ответ.

Я развернулась, подобрав юбку, и медленно пошла по дорожке, но вдруг остановилась и сказала:

— Спасибо вам, Леголас. Спасибо за сегодняшний день. — я поцеловала его в щеку и бросился прочь.

Это было грубо уйти от него, после того как он был так добр ко мне сегодня. Но он не знает. Это была моя жизнь. Моя проблема. Я не нуждаюсь в помощи.

Леголас

Я медленно повернулся и пошел в свою кузницу, двигаясь практически механически. Я закрыл за собой дверь и обернулся, уставившись в зеркало. Не в силах глядеть на свое отражение, я ударил кулаком в стекло.

Я помню отца. Он всегда восхищался красотой. Он использовал сложную и причиняющую боль магию, для того чтобы скрыть покрывавший половину лица шрам. Мне кажется, мой вид не вызвал бы у него ничего, кроме отвращения. Я посмотрел на свои руки. На запястьях красовались татуировки: хитросплетение линий, какие-то круги и цветок, который очень мне нравился. Он был похож на подсолнечник.

Вздохнув, я одернул рукав, скрывая руку. Из зеркала на меня смотрел красивый эльф с голубыми яркими глазами и светлыми волосами. Покачав головой, я отогнал видение. Мой старый образ, моя старая жизнь…  
6

Олимпия

Мы остановились у двери, и я легонько постучала. Из кузницы доносился звук, рождающийся, когда молоточек стучится о железо; как только я постучала еще раз, звук тут же прекратился. Дверь резко распахнулась, и на улице показалась лысая голова Леголаса, он улыбнулся, увидев меня, и открыл дверь. Затем он заметил Гимли, и его лицо исказилось, словно весь мир, который он кропотливо строил, в одночасье рухнул. Я быстро взглянула на Гимли с он выглядел очень удивленным и немного задумчивым.

— Леголас, — улыбнулась я. — Это Гимли. Надеюсь, ты помнишь его? Гимли, это Леголас, — представила я гнома. И только тут я заметила, что эльф снова был без туники, она была скомкана и перекинута через плечо — наверное, для того, чтобы вытирать пот. Это удивило меня, ведь обычно эльфы не потеют.

Гимли разжал руки, скрещенные на груди, и протянул их Леголасу. Эльф удивленно, если не сказать настороженно, оглядел их и лишь только затем пожал.

— Ты же не возражаешь? — спросила я Леголаса, на что он качнул головой, не разжимая плотно сомкнутых губ. Он развернулся на каблуках, уходя обратно в кузницу и поднимая над головой меч, который ковал все это время; мой меч.

Гимли зашел следом за мной и присел на стул в углу, достав трубку и прикурив, что заставило меня чихнуть.

— Я закончил его, — коротко сказал Леголас и подал мне меч рукоятью вперед. Я увидела, как Гимли вскинул голову и пристально вгляделся в оружие.

 — Он выглядит… странно, — пробормотала я, проверяя баланс. Мои познания в фехтовании были далеки от совершенства, да и меч я держала с трудом, а этот клинок удобно лег на ладонь и практически не вызывал дискомфорта.

 — Я немного улучшил рукоять, — прокомментировал Леголас. Так вот оно что!

 — Спасибо.

Воцарилось неудобное молчание. Я рассматривала меч, Леголас буравил взглядом Гимли, а Гимли — Леголаса.

— А когда будет готов мой лук? — подала голос я, решив нарушить тишину.

— Я почти закончил его, — незамедлительно отозвался Леголас, подойдя к столу и взяв в руки отполированное древко. — Осталось сделать засечки и натянуть тетиву; а затем я подарю тебе свои стрелы, Олимпия. Тебе они нужнее, чем мне, — добавил он.

Мы обменялись улыбками; его шрамы некрасиво растянулись по лицу. Я впервые заметила их, и меня передернуло. Они выглядели свежими, но я знала, что это не так.

— Спасибо тебе, Леголас. Я не знаю, что бы я делала без тебя… — проговорила я и, положив меч на пол, крепко обняла его. Я почувствовала, как его руки обвивают мою спину и крепче прижимают к себе.

Я попыталась отстраниться, но не смогла вырваться из его «железных» объятий и рассмеялась. Леголас тоже фыркнул. Он позволил, наконец, мне высвободиться и лукаво взглянул на меня.

Его всегда зеленые глаза были… другими. Голубыми. И настолько яркими, что когда он посмотрел на меня, у меня по спине пробежали мурашки. Леголас продолжал глядеть мне в глаза и я, моргнув, тоже посмотрела ему в глаза. Зеленые. Кто-то тихо кашлянул; кашель прозвучал откуда-то издалека, но я знала, что это — Гимли. Я коротко взглянула на него и задохнулась от возмущения — он смеялся!.. Я отошла от эльфа и взяла в руки незаконченные лук; кажется, он подойдет мне. Хотя я знаю не так уж и много об этом оружии.

— Я могу научить тебя стрелять из лука, — предложил Леголас, на что я быстро кивнула: —Это будет очень любезно с твоей стороны! — Я улыбнулась краем губ, и он послал мне похожую улыбку в ответ. Леголас предложил мне и Гимли последовать к мишеням, в то время как он возьмет свой лук и колчан. Я села на траву, а Гимли встал рядом и оглядел поляну.

— Мне он не нравится, — пробормотал Гимли.

— Это еще почему? — резковато спросила я, срывая ромашку.

— Что он получает за помощь? — спросил гном, нахмурившись.

— Естественно, я заплатила ему, дорогой мой Гимли, и, если ты не знал, некоторые помогают бескорыстно. Они делают это по доброте душевной и испытывают наслаждение. — язвительно пробормотала я, срывая все больше цветов и вплетая их в венок.

Гимли открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его, когда на поляне показался Леголас с красивым луком и колчаном, полным лихолесских стрел. Я быстро вскочила с земли, и эльф вручил мне лук. Я пробежалась пальцами по древку, потрогала тетиву и не нашлась, что сказать. Он был великолепно сработан и не имел ни малейшего изъяна.

— Лук большой и крепкий, не то что лихолесский. И тебе лучше заколоть волосы, — посоветовал он мне.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь учить меня? — спросила я, спешно собирая волосы в косу, которую поленилась сделать утром.

— Конечно хочу, Олимпия, я ведь обещал тебе, — сказал Леголас, закатив глаза. Я переложила лук в левую руку и немного повертела, гадая, как же им можно пользоваться.

— Переверни его, — сказал Леголас, и я сделала, как мне сказали. У меня не было стрел; мне кажется, Леголас опасался, что я точно кого-нибудь пристрелю.

— Вытащи стрелу и приладь к тетиве. Нет, не держи ее всей ладонью, она не упадет, — инструктировал меня Леголас. Я наложила стрелу на тетиву, удерживая ее двумя пальцами, а затем оглянулась на Леголаса. Он покачал головой из стороны в сторону, как бы говоря, что такого безнадежного ученика у него еще не было. Он подошел ко мне и разжал мои пальцы. Леголас положил стрелу мне в руку и показал, как нужно держать пальцы. О, ее оказывается удерживают двумя пальцами, а не всей кистью!.. Эльф немного передвинул мои пальцы и, утвердительно кивнув, улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Нет, не стреляй!

У меня ушло около десяти минут, чтобы научиться правильно принимать позу для стрельбы и натягивать тетиву. Леголас не предлагал помощь. Лишь иногда немного поправлял руку или давал совет. Наконец, он разрешил мне выстрелить.

— Моргот! — воскликнула я, когда стрела пролетела мимо мишени. В уже какой раз. Я сосредоточенно смотрела в центр мишени, натягивая тетиву. Пальцы жутко болели.

— Молодец, — похвалил меня Леголас, едва сдерживая улыбку. Он стоял позади меня, и я могла слышать его дыхание, его руки легли на мои и поправили положение лука. Он отступил немного, и я поняла, что я не хочу, чтобы он отпускал меня.

— Нет, — прошептала я.

— Представь, будто ты — стрела, — проговорил он, что услышали и я, и Гимли; он закашлялся, но я не обратила на него внимания. Где-то я раньше уже это слышала, но где?..

— Представить, будто я — это стрела? — спросила я, недоверчиво поглядев на него.

— Да, представь. Представь себе! Представь себе, как ты летишь, как впиваешься в плоть, и враг падает мертвым на землю. Представь… — прошептал он, его глаза лихорадочно блестели, а шрамы разгладились.

— Представить, будто я — стрела? — уже громче спросила я.

— Да.

Я вновь сосредоточилась на середине мишени. Представить, будто я — стрела. Отпустив тетиву, я замерла, а затем выдохнула — стрела воткнулась в край мишени.

— Не думаю, твой метод не работает, — нахмурилась я, но Леголас лишь рассмеялся.

— Не правда, он работает. — Он ткнул в меня пальцем и продолжил: — Ты просто еще только начала стрелять, а уже попала в мишень. Гляди на меня. — Он взял в руки лук. Стрела с негромким треском воткнулась ровно в «яблочко».

— Не верю! — воскликнула я.

— У меня просто больше опыт, — Леголас засмеялся, и я с удивлением обнаружила, что хочу смеяться вместе с ним. Я схватил свой лук обратно и взяла еще одну стрелу из колчана, который лежал на полу, и стала в то положение, в какое Леголас меня поставил в последний раз.

Я сосредоточилась на кончике стрелы. Представь, будто ты — стрела. Я отпустила тетиву и закрыла глаза. Я услышала стук, и сердце мое запело. значит, попала! Я открыла глаза — стрела воткнулась около стрелы Леголаса; рядом с серединой!.. Гимли хмыкнул.

— Ты не стрелок, — пробормотал Леголас.

— Как и ты, — вспылила я.

— Когда я стреляю, я чувствую себя свободным, — внезапно заметил он. Молчание стесняло. Я посмотрела на землю, а затем взяла еще одну стрелу. Леголас поправил мои руки и отступил назад.

Он так терпелив.

— Что такое свобода, Леголас? — спросила я, отпуская тетиву.

— Я не знаю. — Я ничего после этого не сказала, я просто наблюдала за стрелой. Она уткнулась ближе к центру, но все равно этого было мало. Я слегка улыбнулась; результат был лучше, нежели в прошлый раз.

— Давай перекусим, Олимпия. Вернись в полдень, и мы будем практиковаться снова, — предложил Леголас, и я кивнула. Я положила лук на землю.

Я улыбнулась и посмотрела в сторону Гимли. Он не смотрел на меня, он смотрел на Леголаса. Леголас также заметил это, поэтому он церемонно поклонился Гимли и скрылся в кузнице.

— Что это было? — спросила я, обращаясь в основном к себе.

— У меня есть хорошая идея, — Гимли фыркнул, и я посмотрела на него, но он не сказал больше ничего.

***

Красота — это не симпатичное лицо. Это незаурядный ум, доброе сердце и, самое главное, прекрасная душа.  
Неизвестный.

Леголас

Я не спал всю ночь. В глубине души я понимал, что Гимли узнает меня, и это чувство не давало мне покоя. Но как? Я бы не удивился, если бы меня узнал отец, но Гимли?

Я покачал головой, отгоняя дурные мысли. Я все время задавался одним вопросом — «как»? Эти мысли заполняли мое сознание, пока я кружил по кухне в поисках еды.

Я почти зарычал, когда оказалось, что ничего съедобного у меня нет и в помине. Живот настойчиво напомнил о своем существовании, и, покопавшись в карманах, я нашел две монеты. Пекарь даст мне немного хлеба, конечно, если не будет дома жены.

Я снял с крючка плащ и поплотнее надвинул на лицо капюшон. Толкнув дверь, я быстрым шагом направился к пекарне.

Пекарь жил на другом конце деревни, я миновал много домов, скрывая лицо, чтобы не пугать жителей.

Как только я подошел к ярко освещаемому зданию, мне в нос ударил запах свежеиспеченного хлеба.

— Привет! — веселый голос Олимпии, раздавшийся за моей спиной, испугал меня, и я инстинктивно отпрыгнул; Олимпия удивленно приподняла бровь. Мы стояли около аптеки, и я заметил в ее руках корзинку с лечебными травами.

— Доброе утро, Олимпия, — поприветствовал ее я. Мои глаза задержались на ее лице. Я подошел к пекарне и, заглянув в окно, увидел пекаря, его жены нигде не было видно.

— Что ты делаешь? — удивленно спросила меня Олимпия.

— Проверяю, есть ли дома его жена… — пробормотал я, открывая дверь. Подняв голову и увидев меня, пекарь кивнул и ушел за хлебом. Спустя пару минут он вернулся, в руках у него была несвежая буханка.

— Что это? — Олимпия с отвращением поглядела на хлеб.

— Это еда, — сказал я. Если она оскорбила этими словами пекаря, еды мне больше не получить.

— Ты называешь это едой? Вы даете человеку такое есть? — обратилась она к пекарю, выпрямив спину и сдвинув брови.

— Леди, он не может себе этого позволить. Так что я рекомендую вам выйти. — парировал мужчина, прищурив глаза.

— Я заплачу, — сказала она. Я уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Олимпия так посмотрела меня, что я тут же замолчал. Взяв немного монет из сумки, перекинутой через плечо, она отдала их пекарю.

— Олимпия, ты не должна покупать мне еду, — смущенно пробормотал я.

— Разве мы не друзья? — спросила она, и я удивленно поднял брови, не зная, что ответить. Друзья? Я не знал.

— Наверное, — промямлил я, не уверенный в своем ответе.

— Так, если мы друзья, то я вполне могу занять тебе денег, — Я открыл рот, чтобы сказать ей, что нет никакой необходимости, но пекарь вернулся, неся в руках две буханки свежего хлеба.

Олимпия, лучезарно улыбнувшись, приняла из его рук хлеб и вышла из лавки. Я проводил ее взглядом до порога и, тряхнув головой, вышел на улицу.

Она стояла на мостовой, положив буханки сверху на корзинку с травами, и улыбалась; и я не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Почему вы носите лекарства? — спросил я, когда мы рука об руку шли вниз по улице.

— Я скоро покидаю городок. А в дороге никогда не знаешь, что пригодится, — ответила она. Она уходит, она не желает оставаться; сердце пропустило удар.

— Олимпия, — сказал я, и она вздохнула. Я проследил за ее взглядом и понял ее реакцию. Двое мужчин несли труп, он был не узнаваем, а волосы сожжены дотла.

Олимпия побежала к ним, и я последовал за ней. Вокруг начала собираться толпа.

Олимпия остановилась и замерла на краю толпы, глядя на тело вместе со всеми. Люди наклонялись ближе к телу, стараясь узнать погибшего.

Я посмотрел на эльфийку и увидел, как по ее лицу медленно скатывались слезы. Странно, обычно она вела себя по-другому.

— Кто это? — послышался голос из толпы.

— Мы не знаем; он лежал где-то десять мил к востоку, — сказал один из мужчин. Я узнал его, это был Робб, местный браконьер. Я посмотрел на Олимпию, которая все еще всхлипывала, старательно делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

Олимпия вышла вперед и протянула руку к мертвецу.

— Мисс, что вы делаете? — спросил Робб, подходя к ней и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь ей встать, но Олимпия оторвала правый рукав жертвы и взглянула на руку. Рука была в крови, на ней виднелись следы укусов.

Она повернула руку снова и испустила вздох облегчения. Олимпия встала, поднимая свою корзину и сказала:

— На этого человека напали волки, скорее всего он был на охоте, судя по одежде. Он беден, его ботинки латаны-перелатаны, он очень много трудился. Он женат, он носит кольцо на левой руке, и у него есть дети, судя по медальону. — она встала и, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, поспешила уйти.

Все молчали, и я, подхватив медальон, побежал за Олимпией, которая устремилась к моему дому.

— Почему ты сделала это? — я заикался. Немного помолчав, я добавил: — Я потерян, Олимпия…

Она молчала, прежде чем сказать:

— Я ищу отца, Леголас.

— Почему? Что случилось? — спросил я, придавая голосу как можно больше участия. Я посмотрел на нее, стараясь понять, о чем она думает, но ее лицо оставалось непроницаемым.

— Когда я была маленькая, моя мать покинула Ривенделл и отправилась в Лихолесье навестить бабушку. — проговорила она. — Я, мой брат и отец остались в Имладрисе, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Но вскоре мы получили письмо о том, что мама умерла, и я вместе с отцом отправилась в Мирквуд.

— Почему не поехал твой брат? — спросил я.

— У него есть… хм… проблема, поэтому он не любит путешествовать.

Упоминание Лихолесья задевало меня, и я, старательно вслушиваясь в историю, молился, чтобы Олимпия не заметила этого.

— Однажды, после месяца пребывания в Лихолесье, отец ушел на охоту и… и не вернулся, — прошептала она. — Я ждала, ждала не один месяц. Но мое терпение лопнуло и, попрощавшись с бабушкой, я отправилась на поиски. Она не останавливала меня, говоря, что я поступаю правильно. — сдерживая слезы, прошептала она. — Поэтому я здесь.

***

Если что-то красиво, не значит, что оно прекрасно © Beastly

Маленький Леголас бежал по коридору в сторону тронного зала. Он счастливо улыбался, держа в руках маленький, тренировочный лук, он слышал, как смеялась мать, но упорно продолжал свою путь туда, где, по его мнению, был отец.

Он толкнул дверь и увидел отца, сидящего на троне и смотрящего в бумаги. Он выглядел встревоженным, но Леголас не заметил этого.

— Ада! Я выстрелил в цель! — запыхавшись, произнес мальчик и остановился у трона, восторженно глядя на отца. Отвлекшись от мыслей, Трандуил посмотрел на сына, который улыбался и просто светился от счастья. Эльфу нужно было возвращаться к работе, но Леголас смотрел на него с такой гордостью в глазах, ожидая похвалы.

— Это потрясающе, Леголас! — воскликнул он, кладя бумаги на столик и поднимая сын на руки.

Леголас засмеялся и глянул через плечо, услышав, как в зал вошла мама. Она улыбнулась, тяжело дыша; ей пришлось бежать за принцем. Но улыбка исчезла с ее лица, когда эльфийка увидела мужа. Ее платиновые волосы были завязаны в свободный хвост, а изумрудные глаза сверкали. На лице блестел румянец, что делало ее еще красивее.

— Мой король, — сказала она, склонив голову и стараясь унять бешено колотившееся сердце.

— Он правда попал? — спросил Трандуил.

— Да, прям в середину, мой господин. — Сказала она и улыбнулась сыну, сидящему у отца на коленях. Мать Леголаса звали Кэтрин, она была красива, но так как брак был по расчету, ее мало заботил Трандуил, а Трандуила мало заботила она. Единственное, что удерживало ее во дворце, — это Леголас.

— Пожалуйста, папа, позволь мне доказать тебе, — сказал Леголас и задергался, пытаясь освободиться из рук отца.

— Я верю тебе, сын. Но у меня много дел, я посмотрю, как ты стреляешь, завтра, — обещал Трандуил и погладил сына по голове.

— Обещаешь? — спросил Леголас с надеждой в голосе.

— Да, я буду рядом всегда, — заверил его Трандуил.

Закричав, я проснулся и сел на кровати, проведя рукой по лбу. Я чувствовал, как по спине ручьем течет пот, а в горле образовался комок. Он сказал, что будет рядом всегда. Всегда.

Я попытался выкинуть мысли об отце из головы, но не тут-то было. Выражение его лица не выходило из головы.

Я откинулся назад, на подушки, смотря в потолок. Интересно, он вспоминает обо мне? Через четыре недели будет ровно тринадцать лет, как я пропал.

Увижу ли я его еще раз?

Олимпия

Я перевернулась на другой бок и положила подушку на голову, стараясь абстрагироваться от шумов, доносящихся из-за окна.

— Нет, Уилл, заткнись, — я застонала, кинув подушку на лицо, однако снаружи все громче доносился крик «отец». Я крикнула, но ничего. В конце концов, я открыла глаза, и мое сердце упало. Я не дома. Это всего лишь сон. Я до сих пор нахожусь в грязном трактире и вскоре отправлюсь на поиски отца.

Я должна вернуться домой. В Лихолесье к бабушке, в Ривенделл, где меня ждет брат — неважно. Он, наверное, убьет меня за то, что я оставила его одного на столь продолжительное время.

Я лениво вылезла из теплой постели и, подойдя к окну, высунулась наружу. Повсюду развевались на ветру городские, народные ленты, чуть дальше висел флаг Лихолесья. Я слегка нахмурилась и плотно прикрыла окно.

Я немного порылась в сумке, которую, казалось, собрала еще несколько веков назад, и, достав расческу, села на стул около зеркала и провела по своим длинным, спутанным волосам. Так похожа на мать. Больно. Почему мне так плохо сегодня?

Я кинула расческу обратно и разложила на кровати свое зеленое платье. Джули предложила мне свою одежду, но пришлось отказаться, не хочу выглядеть так, будто нуждаюсь в помощи. Однако добрая девушка таки подлатала мои старые и тщательно их выстирала.

Я хочу уехать, найти его, но вынуждена ждать! Леголас слишком долго ковал мой меч. Он хороший друг, но, к сожалению, не хочет отпускать меня одну. Придется, наверное, сбежать…

Я медленно спустилась по лестнице и увидела Гимли, который сидел на своем обычном месте.

— Когда вы уезжаете? — спросила я, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

— Через четыре дня, а вы? — улыбнулся он, подносы кубок к губам.

— Когда мое оружие будет готово, а друг наконец-то научит стрелять из лука, — я улыбнулась, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Эх, — Гимли вздохнул. — Я знаю эльфа. Лучший лучник, которого я когда-либо видел; он мог поразить цель на расстоянии мили! Он был точно рожден лучником, но однажды он сказал мне, что стрельба — не навык, а состояние души, ощущение свободы полета. Он сказал, что чтобы по-настоящему почувствовать свободу, нужно стать стрелой. Ну, это то, что я припоминаю, — Гимли закончил и, горестно вздохнув, одним глотком допил свой напиток.

Я задумалась, размышляя над словами Гимли. Стать стрелой? Что за бред умалишенного?

— И кто же кует вам оружие? — вдруг спросил гном.

— Кузнец, Леголас, — ответила я. Гимли подавился. Я хотела похлопать его по спине, но он отвел мою ладонь.

— Леголас? — переспросил он, перестав кашлять.

— Да. Помните, он помог вам, когда вы были пьяны и упали на улице? А? — спросила я, подняв бровь и заинтересованно глядя на гнома.

— Махал, я даже не помню, что я ел вчера на ужин. — Он запнулся. — Этот Леголас… Он кует вам оружие? — проговорил он, и я слегка склонила голову в знак согласия. — И он собирается учить вас?

— Ага. Простите, Гимли. Мне нужно идти, у нас назначена встреча. — Я вставала и неловко уронила стул. Однако Гимли удивительно быстро среагировал, подхватив его.

— Я хочу посмотреть. Мне все равно больше нечего делать, — он умоляюще посмотрел на меня. Я не знала, как Леголас отреагирует на гнома, он не совсем любит новые знакомства.

— Я не знаю, Гимли, честно. Леголас ведет… антисоциальный образ жизни, — сказала я, напряженно закусив губу.

— Ну, пожалуйста, я не помешаю вам, — протянул он. Я не смогла сдержать небольшую улыбку. Гимли очень милый, думаю, он понравится и Леголасу. Ладно, надеюсь.

Я кивнула, и мы вместе зашагали вниз по мостовой, он что-то рассказывал мне, но я не слушала, лишь изредка кивая. Я волновалась.

***

У человека всегда есть несколько друзей на каждой стадии жизни, но лишь самые дорогие доходят с ним до конца.

Олимпия

Джули передала мне плошку, полную тушеного мяса, и я благодарно улыбнулась ей и, заметив, что она отвернулась, тоскливо потупилась.

Подобрав со стола ложку и опустила ее в тарелку, глядя, как она тонет в какой-то незнакомой мне слизи. Я повернулась к Гимли, чтобы пожаловаться на это месиво, которое здесь по ошибке называли едой, но гном нахохлился и, игнорируя тарелку, глядел прямо перед собой.

Я вопросительно приподняла бровь, но он даже не взглянул в мою сторону. Я осторожно толкнула его в бок, но он, едва посмотрев на меня, снова уставился в стену.

— Гимли, друг мой! С тобой все в порядке? — как можно аккуратнее и мягче спросила я. Я была уверена, что Гимли ответит мне, но он лишь кивнул и снова отвернулся. Я вздохнула про себя и начала поглощать безвкусную еду. — Ты сходишь со мной к кузнецу? — спросила я, отложив ложку и поняв, что поесть мне, похоже, не удастся.

Гимли отрицательно покачал головой, и я вновь вздохнула, с досадой отодвинула от себя тарелку и спрыгнула с высокого для меня стула. Подобрав юбку, я направилась к двери.

В трактире обедала толпа народу, грязные мужчины свистели мне вслед, но я, гордо подняв голову, не обращала на них внимания, продолжая двигаться к выходу.

С мостовой я убралась вовремя — как раз чтобы не попасть под копыта лошади. Я посмотрела на мужчин, сидевших на козлах повозки и нахмурилась: между прочим, я шла аккуратно, а они вылетели из-за поворота! Глубоко вздохнув, я оправила юбки и хотела было продолжить путь, однако кто-то цепко схватил меня за запястье.

Я резко вырвала руку и хотела было врезать наглецу, но остановилась, увидев Джаспера. Я замерла, и Джаспер гнусно усмехнулся, приподняв бровь.

— Вы хотели ударить меня? — «обаятельно» осведомился он, поддразнивая меня.

— Я могу это сделать до сих пор! — грубо проговорила я, мечтая о том, чтобы он перестал улыбаться. Джаспер взял меня за руку, отчего я инстинктивно вздрогнула, и поднес к губам, поцеловав тыльную сторону ладони. Я широко распахнула глаза и вырвала руку.

— Вы выглядите потерянной, леди Олимпия. Могу ли я помочь вам чем-нибудь? — спросил он, пытаясь быть галантным. Сложись обстоятельства по-другому — и я, возможна, поддалась, но, зная этого человека достаточно хорошо, я лишь скривилась.

— Конечно. Что это? — я указала на развевающиеся флаги.

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о Потерянном Принце, леди Олимпия? — спросил Джаспер, на что я лишь покачала головой. Почему-то вспомнилось, как в Ривенделл прискакал посланник, спрашивая каждого, не видел ли тот юношу. Тогда я не придала этому значения.

— Да… — протянула я, — наверное, слышала…

— Конечно! — пробормотал он, заправив прядь мне за ухо и задержав взгляд на заостренном ушке. — Наша деревня не так далека от Лихолесья, поэтому мы вывешиваем флаги и отмечаем небольшое… хм… празднество. Он, конечно, не сравним с эльфийским, заверю вас, моя леди. Фонарики, волшебные огни… — начал Джаспер, и я заинтересованно повернула голову к нему.

— Вы так тепло отзываетесь о празднике, — пробормотала я.

— У меня очень мало страстей в этом мире. И красота — одна из них, — сказал он, и я замерла.

— Красота повсюду, лорд Джаспер, — заметила я.

— Вы говорите точно так же, как и Зверь, — поморщился он. — Позвольте рассказать мне кое-что, леди Олимпия. Только некоторые заслуживают чего-то по-настоящему красивого, — прошипел он.

— Я ненавижу вас, — прошептала я и развернулась, не желая слушать его. Джаспер крикнул мне вслед: — Звучит, как начало дешевого романа, Олимпия! И не единственного! — мне пришлось очень сильно напрячь свою волю, чтобы не развернуться и не зарядить ему по лицу.

Я успокоила дыхание и пошла вниз, к кузнице. Не знаю почему, но мне казалось, что все это плохо отразится на Леголасе. Он был красив духовно, добр и заботлив. И с таким уродливым лицом и телом…

Я пристыдила себя за то, что назвала Леголаса уродливым, но я же не могла помочь ему… Запустив пальцы в волосы, я резко открыла дверь, забыв постучать. Как же здесь хорошо…

Леголас сидел за столом, по кусочкам отламывая хлеб и отправляя в рот. Он быстро проглотил еду, увидев меня, и обворожительно улыбнулся.

— День добрый, — поприветствовал меня он. — А где Гимли? — Я лишь покачала головой, показывая, что не настроена говорить о гноме.

— Леголас… ты очень много значишь для меня. Знаешь ли ты это? — тихо спросила я, не сказав ни «привет», ни «пока». На миг Леголас замер и воззрился на меня. Я уставилась в пол, внезапно покраснев и осознав, что я только что сказала.

Я вновь подняла голову и посмотрела на Леголаса, который выглядел счастливым. Краем глаза я заметила рисунок на его шее. Казалось, она исчезала… Я быстро поморгала, а когда открыла глаза, все было в порядке, и рисунок занимал свое законное место.

— Почему ты говоришь так, Олимпия? — спросил он, глядя мне в глаза.

— Потому что я не припомню, что бы когда-нибудь говорила о том, какое место ты занимаешь в моей жизни. Ты был единственный, кто отнесся ко мне с пониманием за все то время, которое я здесь. Ты очень помог мне. Спасибо, — сказала я, чувствуя, как к глазам приливают слезы.

— В таком случае спасибо и тебе, Олимпия! У меня нет друзей, и это здорово иметь собеседника, которому можно многое рассказать. Спасибо. — Он подошел ко мне и крепко обнял. Однако я чувствовала себя виноватой.

Ибо, видят Валар, я была с ним не так честна, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

Леголас

Олимпия отпустила тетиву, и стрела воткнулась в мишень, очень близко к центру. Она взвизгнула от восторга, и я не смог сдержать улыбки. Она подбежала к мишени, с трудом выдернула стрелу и посмотрела на углубление, оставленное ее метким выстрелом.

— На самом деле я очень горжусь собой, — хихикнула она, и я усмехнулся вместе с ней. Она вернулась на место и снова попыталась выстрелить. Что ж, у нее действительно стало получаться лучше.

Я присел на траву и наблюдал за ее попытками. Я попытался максимально точно запечатлеть в памяти ее лицо, ее глаза, которые загорались от особо удачного выстрела, ее красивую улыбку. Прекрасную.

Внезапно Олимпия посмотрела на меня, и я уткнулся глазами в землю, сильно смутившись. Я улыбнулся и с интересом посмотрел на ладонь. На тыльной ее стороне был цветок, похожий на лилию. Можно сказать, любимая моя отметина.

— Очень красиво. — Я подпрыгнул от неожиданности, услышав голос Олимпии. Она аккуратно положила лук на землю, присела и нежно провела пальцем по «лилии». Она пробормотала что-то типа «мою бабушку звали Лилия», а затем Олимпия тепло улыбнулась, не поднимая глаз.

Одна часть меня хотела вырвать ладонь, а другая искренне наслаждалась ласковыми прикосновениями девушки. Я был одинок так долго. Пока в моей жизни не появилась Олимпия…

— Почему вы возитесь со мной? Ты единственная, кто за много лет общается со мной не потому, что тебе что-то нужно, а просто так. Почему? — медленно спросил я, глядя в ее глубокие карие глаза. Ее рука замерла.

КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ  
7

Уважаемые читатели, старые и новоприбывшие! Эта часть может существенно отличаться от других по стилю написания, ибо автор работу удалил, а копии у меня нет. Я позволила себе изменить и дополнить сюжет. Надеюсь, у меня получится вас не разочаровать! Приятного чтения!

С уважением, Helen Beauty.

Олимпия

Я засмеялась, победно вздымая ладони с зажатым в них луком вверх. У меня получилось! Теперь я почти всегда попадаю в мишень, иногда даже в самый центр. Я, конечно, понимаю, что наше импровизированное ристалище — не поле боя, однако надеюсь, что и при встрече с орками или пауками не опозорюсь.

А, между тем, близится день моего отъезда. Я уже уложила в сумку лекарства, — подумать только, в этой захудалой деревеньке нет нормального травника! — непортящуюся еду и смену одежды. Почему-то, когда я думаю об отъезде, сердце неприятно сжимается, а к горлу подкатывает ком… Я не хочу оставлять Леголаса. Он милый, добрый, он очень мне помог! Я никогда еще не встречала существ с таким добрым сердцем. Наверное, даже отец не сравнится с ним…

Я встряхнула головой, отгоняя образ отца. Я его найду, обязательно найду.

— Олимпия, с тобой все хорошо? — донесся до меня обеспокоенный голос Леголаса.

Я кивнула и отвернулась, стирая непрошенные слезы. Почему я не могу себя контролировать?! Крепко сжав лук, я, толком не прицелившись, выстрелила, даже не глядя, куда, собственно, направляю оружие. Конечно же, я промахнулась больше чем на метр. Еще сильнее разозлившись, я прикусила губу и снова подняла лук. Тут чьи-то руки мягко забрали у меня оружие. Обернувшись, я увидела Леголаса. Я совсем забыла про него…

— Прости, я не знаю, что на меня нашло… — пробормотала я, вытирая слезы и шмыгая носом.

Внезапно он нежно обнял меня. На мгновение я смутилась, но затем поняла, что уже давно этого хотела. Поднявшись на носочки, я прильнула к его губам. От него пахло костром и совсем немного потом. Он крепче сжал мою талию, а я обвила его шею руками. Мне было так хорошо в эту минуту, так спокойно. Я потихоньку начала успокаиваться, полностью отдавшись чувствам.

Вдруг мне как что-то в голову стукнуло. Я резко оттолкнула его. Секунду постояв на месте, растерянная и смущенная, схватила сумку, плащ и на скорости, которую позволяло платье, понеслась прочь с ристалища. Дура, дура, дура! Зачем ты это сделала! Я ведь скоро уеду. Давать надежду и ему, и себе сейчас — по меньшей мере глупо. К глазам снова подкатили слезы, и я уже не сдерживаясь заплакала, вытирая щеки кулаками.

Леголас не догонял меня, и вскоре я перешла на бег трусцой, а потом и вовсе на быстрый шаг. Настроение совсем испортилось: сначала Джаспер, а затем и собственная глупость. Сильно много всего произошло сегодня, слишком много всего навалилось на меня. Всхлипнув, я посмотрела на свое отражение в витрину. Нос и глаза покраснели и опухли, волосы растрепались от долгого века, а шнуровка платья ослабла. Да, выглядела я не очень.

Осмотревшись, я поняла, что совсем не понимаю, куда прибежала. Кругом были незнакомые дома, солнце уже садилось. Внезапно мне стало страшно, и, немного пригладив волосы и поправив платье, я попыталась прикинуть, где находится трактир или хотя бы кузница. Бесполезно. Улица не освещалась, шум главной дороги был еле слышен. Поежившись, я примерно определила, где стоит дом Лорда и двинулась в ту сторону.

Сзади послышался свист. Я резко обернулась и увидела громадного, немытого мужчину. Он подмигнул мне и улыбнулся, его глаза недобро блеснули. Сглотнув, я нашарила нож, который всегда носила с собой. Так, на всякий случай. Я ускорила шаг, а мужчина тем временем не отставал. Сердце глухо бухало в груди, в ушах шумело. Я понимала, что не смогу защитить себя, и пыталась как можно быстрее выйти в людное место.

Ускорившись, я побежала. Рывок — и я уже на людной улице. Быстро дойдя до таверны, я поднялась в свою комнату, проигнорировав Гимли. Мне нужно было отдохнуть. Слишком много случилось сегодня.  
8

Проснулась я рано и, лежа на кровати, встречала рассвет. Камин давно погас, и в комнате было чертовски холодно. Я зарылась в одеяло и блаженно прикрыла глаза. Мне было так хорошо…

Я провалилась в дрему.

Я бегу по лесу. Вокруг — огромные деревья с толстыми стволами и узловатыми ветвями. Место мне совершенно не знакомо, но я отчего-то не паникую. В мыслях маячит цель: найти кого-то. Но кого? Мои ноги сбиты (я почему-то босая), а ночная рубашка путается в ногах. Мне становится страшно, сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. «Спокойно, — говорю я себе, — все будет хорошо.» Но почему-то я себе не верю. Лес словно насквозь пропитан дурманом. Язык заплетается, когда я хочу позвать хоть кого-то, а ноги вдруг немеют.

«Олимпия…»

Мое имя произнесено таким тоном, что я пугаюсь еще сильнее и начинаю оглядываться по сторонам. Никого. Сердце бухает в груди, в ушах шумит. Я качаюсь в сторону и, чтобы не потерять равновесие, хватаюсь за ствол дерева. Ладонь простреливает болью.

«Олимпия…»

Голос кажется мне подозрительно знакомым. Какой-то силуэт тенью маячит в нескольких футах от меня, и я иду к нему, совершенно позабыв про страх. Фигура поворачивается. Это мужчина. Его лицо обезображено.

«Папа?» — мелькает у меня в голове, и я кричу от ужаса.

Я тяжело дышала. Резко сев на кровати, я закрыла лицо руками. Это не мог быть он. Даже во сне. Папа, которого я помню, всегда был красавцем. И его лицо не было изуродовано шрамами. И… мне отчетливо показалось, что мужчина у меня во сне был мертв. А отец жив! Жив! Я ударила кулаком в подушку, на глазах выступили непрошенные слезы.

За окном уже было светло. Я лениво поднялась с кровати и принялась одеваться. Не утруждая себя платьями, надела охотничий костюм и спустилась вниз, захватив сумку. В зале уже сидело несколько человек. За дальним столиком я заметила Гимли. Гном помахал мне рукой, приглашая присоединиться к нему. Улыбнувшись, я опустилась на стул рядом с ним. Джулия принесла мне тарелку каши.

— Ты еще надолго в этом городе? — спросила я, лениво водя ложкой по тарелке и размазывая кашу.

— Нет, — покачал головой Гимли и хлебнул эля. — Сделка сорвалась, и я еду обратно в Эребор.

— Через Лихолесье? — уточнила я, отодвинув пустую тарелку и подавшись вперед.

— Да, — коротко подтвердил гном.

— Это просто замечательно, Гимли! — воскликнула я, мигом повеселев. — Значит, по крайней мере, до опушки мы поедем вместе.

— Зачем тебе в Лихолесье? — блеснул глазами гном.

Мне не хотелось вдаваться в подробности моей семейной жизни, и я лишь коротко буркнула:

— Дела.

Гном недоверчиво покачал головой и, наверное, подумал обо мне Эру знает что. Но тем не менее проговорил:

— Выезжаем завтра на рассвете. Будь готова!

— Спасибо! — улыбнулась я. Мне совсем не хотелось одной находиться в этом древнем и, что греха таить, опасном и неприятном лесу.

Попрощавшись с Гимли и расплатившись с Джулией, я быстро вышла на улицу. Мне нужно было в булочную, чтобы купить хлеба для путешествия. И, как бы мне того не хотелось, я вынуждена буду зайти к Леголасу. Ведь он так и не отдал мне меч.

Воспоминания о вчерашнем поцелуе заполонили мои мысли. Да, раньше я «дружила» с другими эльфами, позволяла себя целовать, но такое было впервые… Раньше все отношения начинались очень легко, но мне было тягостно в их компании, а поцелуи не приносили такого удовольствия. И я никогда не выступала инициатором… С Леголасом все было по-другому. Не знаю, что на меня нашло вчера, но мне именно захотелось коснуться его губ, прижаться к его груди…

Я жалко заскулила, понимая, что уже подошла к дверям кузницы. Мне захотелось убежать куда подальше, струсить и больше сюда не возвращаться никогда. Глубоко вздохнув, я взяла себя в руки и постучала. Дверь отворилась практически сразу, словно он ждал меня.

— Привет, — я смущенно улыбнулась, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска. Резко стало жарко.

— Здравствуй, — приветливо кивнул мне Леголас, пропуская внутрь. Он выглядел каким-то счастливым.

— Ты весь светишься, — заметила я, плюхаясь в старое кресло. Смущение как рукой сняло.

— Я обнаружил одну очень интересную вещь. — Он присел напротив меня. — Эти отметины, — он поморщился, — пропадают. Я не знаю, почему.

— Это же отлично! — Я искренне была рада за друга. Такой добрый и отзывчивый эльф заслуживал хоть капельку счастья. — Леголас… — я замялась. Ему это не понравится, не понрави… — Раскаж-мн-о-свм-пршлм! — выпалила я, изо всех из заливаясь румянцем.

— Что, прости? — рассмеялся эльф.

— Расскажи мне о своем прошлом, — уже тише повторила я и вцепилась пальцами в подлокотники кресла. — О своей семье, где ты родился — и все такое…

— У меня больше нет семьи, — неожиданно жестко обрубил он и распрямил плечи. — Ты уезжаешь завтра?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила я. Ведь я никому об этом не говорила! Как он узнал?

— Джаспер. — Он буквально выплюнул его имя. — Растрындел всему городу.

— Вот сволочь! — вырвалось у меня. Как этот… этот… козел узнал о моем отъезде?! Ведь я молчала. Знали я и Гимли… Наверняка подслушивал. Убила бы, если могла бы!

— Собственно поэтому я и хотел поговорить с тобой, — продолжал Леголас. — Я хочу сопровождать тебя. В конце концов Лихолесье — это не место для юной эллет. — «Эллет прекрасно постоит за себя» — Ты не против?

Я молчала, обдумывая его слова. С одной стороны, я страстно желала этого, а с другой… Он не должен знать цель моего путешествия. Решено!

— Но только до опушки! — ухмыльнулась я.

***

Утром зарядил скучный дождик. Подо мной трусила коричневая лошадка, и я здорово отбила себе ягодицы. Более того, каждую секунду боялась свалиться и впечататься лицом грязь. С лошадьми я так и не поладила. Гимли тоже что-то ворчал, сидя на упитанном пони. Гнома было не заставить сесть на лошадь, и после долгих споров я и Леголас бросили эти попытки. Леголас же чувствовал себя отлично; он вел себя так, будто сидел не в седле, а в мягком кресле.

При мыслях о кресле мне захотелось взвыть, но я сдержалась. «Это ради отца, только ради отца» — подумала я и крепче вцепилась в поводья.

Дождь зарядил с новой силой. Мы выехали часа три назад, и деревня уже скрылась в дали. Впереди виднелись острые верхушки деревьев. «Лихолесье, — подумалось мне, — последнее место, где я хотела бы оказаться.» На поясе у меня висел меч, а за спиной — колчан, на коленях лежал сработанный Леголасом лук. Признаться, я и не ожидала такого подарка. Хотя, что уж говорить, это прекрасное оружие в моих руках практически бесполезно. Да, я смогу победить деревянный столб, который не будет двигаться, но орки или разбойники… Оставалось лишь надеяться на мастерство Гимли и реакцию Леголаса.

Наклонившись и едва не свалившись в грязь, я достала из седельной сумки кусочек жесткого вяленого мяса и положила в рот. Есть мне не хотелось, но занять время было нужно. И я выбрала единственно доступный мне способ. Я вздохнула.

— Ну и погодка! — воскликнул Гимли, когда ветер сорвал с него капюшон плаща.

— И не говори, — мрачно согласилась я, чувствуя, как постепенно намокают кожаные перчатки. — Я сейчас упаду. И утону в грязи.

Гимли расхохотался. Я тоже улыбнулась в ответ и посмотрела на Леголаса. Эльф был напряжен, его спина была выпрямлена до предела, а плечи мелко подрагивали. «Странно», — подумала я. С каждым днем мне все сильнее и сильнее хотелось понять его, разгадать его тайны… О чем ты говоришь, Олимпия? Ты сама не можешь рассказать ему об отце, о маме, о брате… Нет, еще не время. Конечно, когда-нибудь я поделюсь с ним, но… Нет. Я покачала головой. Мысли невольно вернулись к странному сну.

Отец.

Он совсем обезумел, когда умерла мама. Она была такая красивая: легкая, воздушная, грациозная… Мне никогда не стать такой, как она. Мне было очень больно, когда она ушла в Чертоги Мандоса. А папа… Ему было тоже плохо, но он не должен был бросать нас. А он бросил… Ушел и не вернулся.

Я смахнула подступившие слезы и всхлипнула, радуясь, что за шумом дождя меня не слышно.

— Олимпия? — Нет, кажется, Леголас все-таки услышал.

— Что? — я немного резко повернулась к нему лицом. Я не видела его лица, скрытого плотным капюшоном, но уже заранее знала, что эльф обеспокоен. — Прости, — выдохнула, стирая со щек соленые капли.

Он покачал головой, и некоторое время мы ехали молча.

— Знаешь, я ведь тоже скучаю по своей семье, — внезапно, неожиданно даже для него самого, наверное, произнес Леголас. Я навострила уши. — Моя мама погибла в один из набегов орков. Они с отцом не любили друг друга — брак по расчету и все такое, ты понимаешь. — Он глубоко втянул воздух и продолжил: — А отец… Он всегда был для меня как недостижимый идеал. Всегда холодный, собранный, сдержанный — в общем, идеальный эльф.

Он замолчал, и я не стала его прерывать. Леголас и так сказал слишком много. У нас у обоих были недостижимые идеалы: у него — отец, у меня — мать. И кто мы теперь? Сироты, брошенные, никому не нужные дети. Мне легче — у меня есть Уилл, которого я безумно люблю. Мне больно смотреть на его обезображенное ожогом лицо. Он не заслужил такого…

День, когда Уилл получил это увечье, я запомнила на всю жизнь. На поселение, где жила наша семья, напали орки. Естественно, Уилл, как один из немногих обученных воинов, ринулся защищать нас в числе первых. Дальше все смутно: вот орк хватает его за волосы и — больно — щекой прижимает к тлеющему дереву. Я кричу, хватаю меч и вонзаю орку в шею, кажется… Не помню… Тогда я первый раз совершила убийство и навсегда потеряла брата. Он стал такой скованный и зажатый, ни с кем не говорил, подолгу пропадал где-то. Однажды мне удалось проследить за ним, и я увидела, как он заходит в пещеру за водопадом и упражняется с оружием. Тогда я убежала, но на всю жизнь запомнила слезы брата, его перекошенное лицо.

Хватит, Олимпия, хватит! Ты сейчас разревешься на глазах у друзей. Глубоко вдохнув, я ответила первое, что пришло в мою голову:

— Мне жаль.

— Ты не обязана меня жалеть! — внезапно вскинулся Леголас, двинул своего коня и, опередив Гимли, пошел чуть подальше от всех нас.

— Что это с ним? — пробормотал Гимли.

Я молчала.

***

К вечеру, когда уже стемнело, мы приблизились к лесу, который внезапно, будто исподтишка, вырос перед нами. Всю дорогу я бросала на Леголаса красноречивые взгляды, но он игнорировал меня, неспешно разговаривая с Гимли об Эреборе.

Дождь прекратился, и Гимли сумел развести костер. Я положила мокрый плащ поближе к огню и села на бревно, грея озябшие руки. Перчатки присоединились к плащу. Леголас и Гимли тоже развесили плащи. Каждый вынул из седельной сумки по кусочку хлеба с мясом и в молчании съел. Запасливый Гимли пустил по кругу флягу с вином. Жутко хотелось спать.

Расстелив сухую накидку, я легла около костра. Первым дежурил Леголас. Гимли пока не хотел ложиться, и я, отвернувшись от друзей, прикрыла глаза.

— И что же с тобой случилось, друг? — спустя где-то полчаса услышала я голос Гимли.

— Сам видишь, — невесело усмехнулся эльф. Стоп, они что, давно знакомы? — Когда это случилось, я… я бежал. Не смог посмотреть в глаза отцу, увидеть Тауриэль. Я струсил.

Гимли пыхнул трубкой и невнятно проговорил:

— Я понимаю тебя, друг. Все же я знаком с Трандуилом. Папаша из него так себе.

Трандуил? Папаша? Леголас — сын Трандуила… Я запуталась. Этого не может быть. Принц Лихолесья давным-давно погиб, пропал без вести, кажется. Но… Леголас скрывает свое лицо. Значит ли это?.. Нет, не может быть.

Я поговорю с ним завтра. Наверное…  
9

Я не могла даже сомкнуть глаз. Было жутко неудобно. В спину впивались камни и какие-то веточки. Я несколько раз вставала и ложилась снова, но ничего не помогало. Все-таки ночевать на природе — не самое приятное занятие.

Мне не давал покоя тот разговор. Гимли скоро присоединился ко мне и раскатисто захрапел. Обреченно застонав, я села и откинула в сторону теплый плащ. Кожу, не покрытую одеждой, тут же обожгло холодом, и я поежилась. Закутавшись в шерстяную накидку, я села рядом с Леголасом, который ножом обстругивал найденную веточку.

— Я часто делаю так, когда мне скучно, — объяснил он. — Иногда даже получаются отличные стрелы.

Я не стала ничего говорить и широко зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. На кончике языка вертелась уйма вопросов, но… Я не должна. Я не могу в лоб спросить его: «Эй, Леголас, а ты, случаем, не тот принц, которого все считают мертвым?» Он не скажет мне правды, а его хорошее расположение и доверие я потеряю однозначно. Поэтому я потянулась и сказала:

— Хочешь, иди, отдыхай. Мне все равно не уснуть.

Леголас отрицательно покачал головой и остался сидеть на месте. Я засмотрелась на его пальцы. Такие умелые… Нож скользил по дереву, на землю падали стружки. На конце палочки он вырезал «хвостик» для тетивы и потянулся за следующей веткой.

— Хочешь попробовать? — вопрос был для меня немного неожиданным. Я задумчиво пожала плечами и развела руки по сторонам:

— Вряд ли у меня получится.

— Попробуй, — возразил Леголас, улыбнувшись краем губ. — На самом деле, это легче, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

Он протянул мне веточку, и я достала из сумки небольшой перочинный ножик, который всегда носила с собой. Вначале я провела по ветке легко, даже не подцепила кору. Затем — сильнее. Нож вонзился в дерево и не поддавался. Я с трудом выдернула его и провела уже немного по-другому: и не слабо, как вначале, и недостаточно сильно, как во второй — в самый раз. Кусочек коры отделился от ветки и змейкой пополз перед ножом. Я улыбнулась и невольно зевнула, спать хотелось жутко, но я почему-то не могла заставить себя лечь рядом с храпящим Гимли и закрыть глаза.

— Может, ты все-таки ляжешь? — спросил Леголас, откладывая в сторону еще одну ветку и потянувшись за новой. — Я же вижу, ты устала.

— Я не могу! — А что еще делать, кроме как жаловаться? — Я не привыкла спать в лесу. Здесь слишком шумно, земля твердая и очень много насекомых!

— Ахха, — тихо рассмеялся Леголас. — Когда я впервые ночевал в лесу, я думал точно так же. Помнится, тогда на меня свалился огромный паук. Бр.

— Фу…

— Я тогда еще был ребенком, — продолжал Леголас, — и безумно испугался, заорал, перебудив весь лагерь. Отец еще долго припоминал этот случай.

В моей голове настойчиво билось желание подробно расспросить его о ночном разговоре, но я вновь сдержалась. В конце концов, я бы обиделась, если бы мне так прямо заявили, что подслушали разговор! Видимо, эльф почувствовал мои душевные метания и мягко сказал, не отрываясь от палочки:

— Спрашивай, Олимпия.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду посплю! — бодренько воскликнула я, вскакивая с земли и распахивая накидку. Мне тут же стало очень холодно, и я поспешила закутаться обратно. — Что-то я так устала…

— Олимпия! — расстроенно воскликнул Леголас. — Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Я же знаю, что ты вчера не спала…

Я почувствовала, как кончики ушей обожгло огнем и смущенно опустила глаза.

— И слышала наш с Гимли разговор, — невозмутимо закончил эльф, похоже, не обратив внимания на мое смущение.

Я уже открыла рот, чтобы честно выложить ему все, что поднакопилось у меня в душе. Однако беседы не состоялось. Над моей головой посвистела стрела и глубоко воткнулась в кору дерева. Я растеряно вскрикнула и развернулась к Леголасу, ища защиты и поддержки. Он уже схватил лук и сразу же выстрелил.

— Олимпия! — громко прошипел он. — Не стой столбом! Буди Гимли!

Немного оправившись от шока, я подскочила к гному и со всей силы ударила его кулаком по спине:

— Гимли! Вставай! На нас напали!

Руку я ушибла знатно — кто ж знал, что гном носит кольчугу? — хорошо, хоть била левой, а не правой. Гном сразу открыл глаза и сонно рявкнул:

— Что? Почему ты ме… — Я в отчаянье зажала ему рот рукой. Леголас укоризненно зыркнул на меня и вновь выстрелил. Послышались крики — все ближе и ближе. Гимли мгновенно подобрался и вскочил на ноги, поднимая с земли свою незаменимую секиру. Он даже спал с ней чуть ли не в обнимку.

Я быстро схватила свой лук, которым так и не научилась толком управляться. На поясе болтался меч, и мне пришлось его отцепить — все равно среди деревьев особо не пофехтуешь. Оставалось лишь надеяться на ловкость, которой у меня было достаточно, и кинжал, висящий в небольших ножнах.

Тем временем на поляне показались враги — отвратительные, мерзкие орки. Благо, их было немного. Тогда мне, конечно, показалась, что на поляне собралась половина разрушенного Мордора, но не в этом суть. Я натянула тетиву и выстрелила. С такого близкого расстояния не мудрено было и попасть, но я все равно обрадовалась и с воодушевлением продолжила. Я не лезла в гущу сражения, трезво оценивая свои возможности. Стоя рядом с тлеющей золой, которая когда-то была костром, я стреляла в орков и иногда уклонялась от их стрел. Уйти без ранения мне не удалось. Озлобленный моим партизанством орк кинулся на меня с мечом. Уклониться мне, конечно, удалось, однако лезвие рассекло руку повыше локтя, и полилась теплая кровь. Я бросила лук и, схватив кинжал, со всей силы ткнула орка в грудь. Он заревел и отшатнулся. Не знаю, как у меня это получилось, но я тихо запищала и в ужасе осела на пол. Посмотрев на захлебывавшегося кровью врага, я почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и склонилась к земле.

Леголас и Гимли уже заканчивали. Гимли срубил очередному орку голову, и я в испуге зажмурилась. Нет, «все же битвы не для нежных эллет», — вспомнились мне насмешливые слова брата. Я никогда не считала себя нежной, но битвы — все же не мое.

Я испуганно завизжала, когда кто-то схватил меня за ногу. Когти больно рассекли кожу. Я со всей силы ударила еще живого орка по руке и вырвала ногу. Сердце громко бухало в груди, в ушах звенело. А ты что думала, Олимпия? Что Лихолесье — это Имладрис в чуть большем масштабе? Нет, это суровый лес, здесь не место таким нытикам, как ты.

Я вытерла слезы.

— Олимпия? Ты в порядке? — Леголас непонятно как оказался рядом со мной и критически оглядел меня с ног до головы. От его цепкого взгляда не крылся порез на руке и кровоточащие царапины на лодыжке.

— Да, все хорошо, — через силу улыбнулась я и тоже принялась осматривать эльфа. Он был в полном порядке, если не считать разбитой скулы и слегка помятого вида. — Я так испугалась, — и затем неожиданно для самой себя добавила: — за тебя.

— А как я испугался, — прошептал Леголас и прижал меня к себе.

Мне было так тепло и уютно в его объятьях, что я прикрыла глаза, забывая о боли в ранах.

— Эй! — послышался рассерженный голос. — Я тоже здесь!

Я отскочила от Леголаса и густо покраснела, пробормотав:

— Прости, Гимли. Как ты?

— Как видишь, неплохо, — отозвался гном. И правда он был абсолютно здоров, а его маленькие глазки-жучки насмешливо горели. Ну, или мне так показалось. — Я всегда знал, что между вами что-то есть, — язвительно заметил гном и расхохотался.

Я попыталась оправдаться:

— Да нет же, Гимли. Ты… — и бросила. Гном все так же хохотал. Я сама уже смеялась. Немного успокоившись, я спросила Леголаса:

— А почему ты не пытался доказать ему? — Он неопределенно пожал плечами и принялся собирать вещи.

— Нам надо уходить! — сказал Леголас, вручая мне мое оружие. — Шум может привлечь и других тварей, куда пострашнее орков.

— Страшнее? — спросила я, следуя за ним пешком. Пони в страхе разбежались, на что я попеняла Леголасу, ведь это он отказался их привязывать. Леголас кивнул.

— Слышала про пауков? — Я неуверенно согласилась. — Война Кольца закончилась семь лет назад, но Лихолесье еще кишит отродьями тьмы.

Меня передернуло. Да, прогулочка явно предстоит не из приятных…  
10

— Остановимся здесь, — сказал Леголас, когда мы вышли на поляну. — Твои раны надо промыть.

И правда, нога и рука мои не столько болели, сколько тягуче, неприятно ныли. Я закивала головой, словно вместо шеи у меня была пружина, и кинула сумку на землю. Основные запасы остались у меня в седельной сумке, которая, скорее всего, сгинула где-то в дебрях этого проклятого леса. Но, к счастью, в последний момент мне удалось прихватить небольшую котомку с недельным запасом лепешек, флягой и кое-какими лекарствами.

— Не хотелось бы разводить костер, — крякнул Гимли, и Леголас вынужден был с ним согласиться.

— Но над лесом туман, — неуверенно возразила я. Отец учил меня этому. — Нас вряд ли кто-то заметит.

— У эльфов очень зоркие глаза, — ответил Леголас. — А нам, кхм, гости ни к чему.

Против эльфов я ничего не имела, но понимала, к чему клонит Леголас — вряд ли ему хотелось встречаться с сородичами. Мы молчали.

— Ладно, — решил Гимли. — Разведем небольшой костерок — исключительно согреть воду, — никто нас не увидит; правильно Олимпия заметила, туман кругом.

Спустя пару минут ямка была вырыта, и я принесла немного хвороста. По возможности, я пыталась выбирать ветки посуше, но земля здесь была болотистая, и у меня это слабо получалось. С горем пополам я все-таки насобирала палочек и скинула их в ямку. Гимли закатил глаза, на что я демонстративно пожала плечами — в следующий раз сам пойдет таскаться по этим болотам! Гном проворчал что-то себе под нос и аккуратно сложил хворост в выкопанную ямку.

— Где Леголас? — спросила я, оглядывая поляну. — Он же только что был здесь…

— Все нормально, — ответил Гимли. — Пошел вперед, говорит, местность оглядеть хочет.

— Понятно, — кивнула я и буквально упала на землю. Голова у меня жутко болела и кружилась. Обняв колени, я смотрела, как Гимли разводит костер и вбивает в землю колья, натягивая между ними веревку. «Что он делает?» — подумала я, но тут же сама поправилась: «Для того, чтобы вскипятить воду». Сколько из-за меня проблем… Я вытянула руки и внимательно посмотрела на них. Слава Эру, они перестали трястись. После схватки мы в спешке уходили. Леголас собрал наши стрелы — я не могла пошевелиться, — а Гимли затоптал костер. Гном всю дорогу ворчал, что нужно было привязывать пони, нужно было привязывать пони, нужно было и так далее и тому подобное. Под конец я уже сорвалась и «мягко» попросила Гимли помолчать. Вначале гном обиделся, но потом успокоился и лишь изредка недобро на меня поглядывал.

Вернулся Леголас.

— Никого. — Мне показалось, или он чем-то раздражен? — Недалеко отсюда располагается форт лихолессцев. Придется немного обойти.

— Хорошо, — кивнула я. — Надеюсь, нам не придется делать огромный круг.

Леголас не стал отвечать, а только отрицательно покачал головой. Я облегченно вздохнула и запрокинула голову. Сквозь плотно сплетенные ветви деревьев виднелось ночное небо, усыпанное крупными звездами. Неужели мы в Лихолесье только пару дней? Даже не верится… Мне казалось, что мы бродим по этому мрачному лесу уж несколько недель; все же я не предназначена для долгих путешествий. Меня неумолимо тянет домой. Всегда. Но сейчас путь в Имладрис мне заказан. Не хочу видеть Уилла, не хочу видеть подруг — никого не хочу. Брат точно разочаруется во мне, если я вернусь без отца. А мне этого не хотелось. Глубоко вздохнув, я медленно выдохнула и открыла глаза. Вода в котелке уже вскипела — сколько же я так сидела? — и Гимли мочил в ней куски марли. В воздухе отчетливо пахло какими-то травами. Кажется, мама что-то варила из них… Хотя мама была целительницей, и у нее водилось много трав — нельзя точно утверждать, что я уже слышала этот запах.

— Олимпия! Иди сюда! — И мне невольно стало страшно. Когда живешь с лекарем, учишься не бояться всего, что связано с медициной. Но этот случай явно не про меня. Я жутко пугалась одного только вида крови. И, когда к маме приносили раненых, убегала в лес и там подолгу сидела без дела. Уилл посмеивался, но я ничего не могла с собой поделать. Я всеми силами хотела победить свой страх и специально резала себе руки и смотрела, как стекают ярко-алые капли крови. Но тщетно. Меня выворачивало. На руках сохранилось много тонких, почти незаметных шрамов — напоминание тому, что у всех есть свои, часто глупые, страхи.

Поднявшись, я подошла к Леголасу, который уже вымыл руки. «Не смотри, не смотри!» — кричало мое подсознание, и я крепко зажмурилась. Не открою глаза. ни за что!

— Скажешь, когда закончишь, — попросила я Леголаса.

— Хорошо, — ответил эльф и принялся аккуратно смывать засохшую кровь и грязь с моей ноги. «Не смотри, не смотри…» Это необходимо было сделать — я знала, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Когда он коснулся особо глубокой царапины, я не выдержала и все-таки зашипела, постаравшись вырвать ногу из его цепких пальцев.

— Я знаю, что это больно, но потерпи, пожалуйста!

— Леголас, мне не пятьдесят лет[1], я и сама прекрасно понимаю, что это необходимо!

— Так почему тогда вырываешься?

Я не ответила и заинтересованно приоткрыла один глаз. Леголас, прищурившись, хитро улыбался. У него такие красивые глаза… Но они были зеленые, или мне показалось? Впрочем, неважно. Мне казалось, что нет больше в мире никого, кроме меня и эльфа, стоящего передо мной на коленях и аккуратно обмывающего мою ногу. Не выдержав, я протянула руку и коснулась его плеча. Леголас вздрогнул и…

— Давай, поцелуй его! — Да твою ж мать, Гимли! Он мешает нам уже во второй раз. Притворно рассерженно зарычав, я спросила:

— Давай я поцелую тебя, и ты от меня отстанешь! — воскликнула я, надеясь на отказ.

— А давай! — тем же тоном сказал Гимли и наклонился ко мне. Я залилась краской и быстро чмокнула его в колючую щеку. А затем рассмеялась — меня поддержали и Леголас, и сам Гимли.

Через полчаса Леголас закончил. Нога моя и рука все еще болели, но уже меньше. А от чудесного запаха того отвара прошла голова. Я счастливо улыбалась. Мы решили переночевать здесь же, на поляне. Перекусив лепешками, которые я подрумянила на костре, и вяленым мысом, засобирались спать. Первым дежурил Гимли, чему я не противилась. Все-таки день — а, точнее, ночь — вышла насыщенной.

Мне снилось что-то ужасное. Утром я была выжата как лимон — все не могла вспомнить кошмар. Точнее, я помнила, что мне было жутко страшно, но что именно мне снилось не знала. И это злило. В общем, расстроенная я была знатно и с утра успела поругаться с Гимли. А что, он меня достал!

Мы шли быстро, однако угрюмо молчали.

— Веди дальше ты, Олимпия, — сказал Леголас, когда дорожка, по которой мы шли ранее, оборвалась.

— Эй, мы так не договаривались! — воскликнул Гимли, уперев руки в боки. — Мне нужно в Эребор. Король Даин ждет меня и результаты моей деятельности.

— Так твоя сделка вроде как сорвалась…

— Да, сорвалась! — ответил гном. — Но это не значит, что я ничего не сделал для своего государства. Человек, с которым я работал, скоро сам прибежит к гномам и потратит еще больше золота, чем планировал!

Мне так не хотелось расставаться с добряком Гимли, сразу забылись все обиды. Я сказала, специально тихо и грустно:

— Ладно, Гимли, пришло нам время прощаться. Мне очень жаль расставаться с тобой, но у меня есть цель. И я обязательно ее достигну!

Казалось, гном колебался. Мои слова произвели на него подобающий эффект. Подтверждая свои доводы, я состроила умильную мордочку и «щенячьи» глазки. Видимо, сердце Гимли растаяло, и он обреченно проговорил:

— Ладно, но только туда и обратно.

— Я знала хоббита, который так говорил. Спасибо, Гимли, — и я снова поцеловала его в щеку.

Я смутно помнила дорогу, поэтому, можно сказать, брела наугад. Деревья густели, земля покрылась жухлой травой, а вокруг кружился молочно-белый туман.

— Мы точно идем к дому твоей бабушки? — с сомнением спросил Леголас, стоя на краю обрыва.

— Я неуверенна, — тихо пробормотала я. — Мне кажется, мы зашли немного не туда.

— И ты только сейчас это говоришь! — кажется, я вывела невозмутимого эльфа из себя. — Здесь же рядом паучье гнездо!

— Прости, я не знала, — мой голос и правда звучал виновато. — Давай вернемся, я… — Однако договорить мне не пришлось. Послышалось шуршание, и сзади на меня прыгнул паук. Я истошно завопила. Нет, гадость, гадость, гадость. Фу! Леголас, помоги! Где же ты?.. Когда я уже совсем отчаялась и решила, что приму смерть от лап этого насекомого, тело паука пронзила стрела и он обмяк, придавливая меня своей исполинской тушей. Я задыхалась. Казалось, вот-вот — и я умру, задавленная телом этого гада.

— Олимпия, ты в порядке? — Тушу паука сдвинули с меня, и я наконец-то смогла нормально вздохнуть. Сейчас я не могла ответить, а лишь исступленно кашляла и пыталась вытереть с себя липкую слизь. «Нет, нет» — шептали мои губы. Я склонилась к земле. Уже второй раз за сутки. — Здесь могут быть еще пауки…

Леголас почему-то замолчал, и я в удивлении подняла глаза. Да, похоже, на этом наши беды не закончились. Мне в лицо смотрела стрела.

— Медленно поднимись и брось оружие, — отчеканил высокий эльф, глядя мне в глаза. — Быстро!

Я сделала так, как он сказал, и огляделась. Поляну окружали подданные короля Трандуила.

— Прости… — Это все, что я могла сказать Леголасу. Он даже не поднял на меня взгляд.  
Примечание к части

[1] — имеется в виду где-то десять человеческих  
11

Пока планируется отступление от любовной линии. Хочу достоверно описать чувства Леголаса и Трандуила.

Уважаемые читатели, я впервые пишу от лица мужчины, и мне хотелось бы узнать: видно, что это именно мужчина? Заранее благодарю за ваше мнение!

Леголас

Сказать, что я расстроен — ничего не сказать! Я зол и отчаянно боюсь. Столько лет прятаться от родного отца, чтобы потом так глупо попасться? Как говорится, нарочно не придумаешь.

Я трус. Я ничтожество. Я урод. Эти слова я повторял про себя, как мантру, пока меня, Гимли и Олимпию вели ко дворцу.

Я трус. Я ничтожество. Я урод. Впереди показались первые караульные.

Я труд. Я ничтожество. Я урод. Мне хочется упереться ногами в землю, пускай тащат меня — не пойду. Я перебарываю в себе этот порыв и первым делаю шаг на мостик. Помню, когда я был еще ребенком, то отчаянно боялся оступиться и свалиться вниз. Детские воспоминания смешат меня, и я начинаю улыбаться. Хорошо, что на лицо надвинут плотный капюшон, иначе бы те эльфы, которых снарядили отвести нас во дворец, подумали бы, что я спятил. А мне и правда недалеко до такого состояния. Мне хочется закричать. Зачем я вообще согласился провожать Олимпию? Зачем?

Вначале я чувствовал лишь гнев, мне хотелось накричать на испуганную Олимпию, даже ударить ее… Во что я превратился? Неужели у меня хватило бы глупости ударить своего друга и любимую? Любимую… Те чувства, которые я испытываю к Олимпии, я не испытывал еще ни к кому. Тауриэль была, скорее привязанностью, очень близкой подругой, но я не любил ее. Спутал любовь с влюбленностью.

— Эй, — услышал я чей-то голос и обернулся. Олимпия, которую вели позади меня, улыбнулась. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, друг, прости… — Вначале я недоумевал, почему она не назвала меня по имени, но потом понял. Олимпия не знала, захочу я открыться отцу или нет. А знаю ли я сам? Нет. Он, конечно, не узнает меня. Вопрос лишь в том: захочу ли я, чтобы меня узнали.

Мост закончился. Я даже не заметил, как мы подошли к воротам дворца. О Валар, он совсем не поменялся! Наметанный взгляд сразу заметил разбитое окно и прогнившие доски. Неужели отец не сподобился их починить? Я удивленно пожал плечами. Средиземье очистилось от зла еще семь лет назад, а в Лихолесье ничего не поменялось: те же орки, те же пауки, те же эльфы. Время будто застыло. Я даже не знал плюс это или же минус. Я не мог связно мыслить. Мое состояние напоминало сильное опьянение: вроде и соображаешь, где ты и что с тобой происходит, а вроде и нет.

— Поторапливайся, мастер гном! — закричал командир отряда на Гимли. Этот эльф еще совсем молод, и я не помню его. Наверное, он недавно получил это звание. Капитанов и командиров я могу перечислить по памяти, а вот простых солдат запомнить просто нереально. Даже эльфам с их отменной памятью.

— Я, в отличие от вас, не привык ходить по канату, мастер эльф! — в тон ему ответил Гимли, сжимая руки в кулаки. Будь у него любимая секира — и бравый эльф уже валялся бы с дырой в черепе.

— Успокойся! — остановила его Олимпия. Ее глаза гневно сверкали. — Не усугубляй наше положение, — громко прошипела она. — Оно и без того плачевное!

— Эллет говорит правду, — вмешался рядовой. — Вы самовольно воспользовались тропой.

— А что, она чья-то? — спросила Олимпия, удивленно выпучив глаза. Я, признаться, тоже опешил. Какого, спрашивается? После Битвы Пяти Воинств проход через Лихолесье был открыт. Во время Войны Кольца здесь ходило мало путников, но тропу никогда не закрывали. Что же нашло на отца? Почему он усилил меры безопасности?

— Да, тропа принадлежит Его Величеству Трандуилу. — И, предупреждая следующий вопрос, он добавил: — Он лично разберется с вами.

— Его Величеству Трандуилу больше делать нечего? — воскликнул Гимли. — Что он самостоятельно разбирается с тремя мимо проходившими путниками. Усердный он у вас правитель, однако.

Эльф вспыхнул, но не ответил. У меня едва не сорвалось с языка: почему же они практически всем отрядом покинули форт? Можно подумать, это был единственный паук. Они обрекли своих товарищей на верную смерть. Я тяжело вздохнул, но продолжил путь. Кто же теперь занимается всем тем, чем занимался я? Верно, Тауриэль. Однако она одна бы не справилась. Ей должны были выделить помощника.

Тронный зал приближался. Мое сердце билось все быстрее и быстрее. Страх постепенно сменялся волнением: узнает ли? В том, что мне попросят снять капюшон, я не сомневался. И правда, одни из нас сопровождающих эльфов сказал:

— Снимай капюшон! — С минуту поколебавшись, я откинул грубую ткань назад. Я откровенно наслаждался реакцией горе-вояк. А что они ожидали увидеть? Несметного красавца? Нет уж, получите, как говорится, что есть.

— Ты кто такой? — спросил меня командир.

— Эльф, — ответил я, постаравшись вложить в голос как можно больше яда. Я вспомнил этого эльфа. Когда я сбежал, он едва-едва дослужился до командира самого немногочисленного отряда.

— И что же с тобой случилось, эльф?

— Думаю, я сообщу это Вашему королю, если он, конечно, пожелает услышать. — Уши эльфа вспыхнули — как же часто он краснеет, — и он поспешил отвернуться.

Двери отворились, и мы вошли в зал. Командир недовольно оглянулся на меня и поспешил вперед: докладывать. Вернулся он через несколько минут, недовольный и явно раздосадованный. А что он думал: король будет рад отвлечься от дел, чтобы поговорить с «нарушителями» спокойствия? Мы ведь никого не убили и не ограбили, просто прошли не там. Однако охрана, стоящая перед дверью, толкнула створки, и нас буквально втолкнули в огромный зал. Командир лично подвел нашу группку к трону и замер чуть позади.

Отец — могу ли я теперь его так называть? — словно постарел, хотя эльфам старение неведомо. Он обрезал волосы, и теперь они едва-едва касались его лопаток. У эльфов волосы обрезают обычно в память о ком-то. Пальцы были унизаны перстнями, а сам он вальяжно расположился на троне. Окинув нашу компанию беглым взглядом, он скривился. Явно подумал, что мы недостойны августейшего внимания. Тяжело вздохнул, он спросил:

— Кто вы, и что вы делали на той тропе?

— Я, Ваше Величество, — Гимли буквально кипел от злости, — выполнял поручение государя Даина. И я, извините, не виноват в том, что не знал, по какой тропе ходить можно, а по какой нет! Гномы — дружественный эльфам народ.

— Как тебя зовут? — лениво спросил Трандуил, разглядывая свои дорогие кольца. Всегда раздражала эта его привычка.

— Вы не помните меня?! — воскликнул Гимли. — Я Гимли, сын Глоина, которого ваши люди держали в ваших темницах!

— А! — Трандуил, казалось, заинтересовался гномом, подняв голову. — Я помню тебя. Ты тот гном, который все время таскался за моим сыном?

От такого ответа опешил уже не только Гимли, но и я. Гимли мой настоящий друг. Как он может…

— Он не таскался за мной, а просто был моим другом! — Я в ужасе прикрыл рот рукой. Что же я наделал. Трандуил поднял голову и с недоверием посмотрел на меня. В его глазах было удивление, неверие и… надежда?

— Уведите гнома и девушку, — бросил он охране, которая и сама уже была заинтригована больше некуда. Завтра по дворцу поползут слухи…

Я замер перед троном, нервно хрустнул пальцами. Отец через несколько мгновений уже стоял рядом со мной, внимательно разглядывая лицо. Взял в руки мой подбородок и повернул голову в сторону. Я покорно позволил это сделать — мне все равно, пусть делает, что хочет.

— Так это правда. Или ты лжешь? И если да, то зачем? — Его голос был равнодушен. Слишком равнодушен. Я ожидал не такой встречи. Да отец никогда не славился остротой чувств и теплым отношением, но не настолько… Неужели ему действительно все равно. Шея уже немного затекла, и я мягко попробовал высвободиться из его цепкой хватки. Но не тут-то было. Прошипев: «Не двигайся!», отец еще сильнее повернул голову (я почувствовал, как хрустнули позвонки) и оттянул ухо. Я ахнул, недоумевая, зачем он это делает. А затем понял: он ищет старый шрам, полученный мною в одной из приграничных стычек. Вряд ли он найдет его — сейчас на мне нет и клочка кожи, не обезображенного отметинами. Внезапно отец отпустил меня. Я аккуратно повернул голову, мышцы отозвались жгучей болью.

— Я не лгу…

Отец молчал. Прошло одна, две, три, пять минут, а он не проронил ни слова. Казалось, он подбирает слова.

— Стража! Уведите его! — развернулся и медленно зашагал обратно к трону. У меня не было слов.

***

Леголас

Я не знал, что думать. Покорно позволил увести себя, даже не оглянулся, хотя очень хотелось. Я не мог этого сделать. Как, как он мог не узнать меня? Внешне я и правда очень изменился, но неужели он не узнал меня по манере говорить, мимике, жестам? Да тот же шрам за ухом много о чем говорил, но отец не узнал. Не захотел узнать.

Правду говорят, что кровные узы — самые сильные в мире. Даже сейчас, оскорбленный и оплеванный недоверием отца, я отчаянно хотел заглянуть ему в глаза, поймать робкую улыбку и крепко сжать столь родную фигуру. Но нет. Вместо этого я вынужден был в сопровождении стражи иди незнамо куда.

«Увести» — очень расплывчатый приказ. Куда увести: в тюрьму, выгнать из дворца вообще или просто отвести комнаты? Я не знал. И, по правде говоря, не хотел знать. Мне все равно. Мне все равно. Мне все равно, барлог тебя дери! Эмоции кипели, бурлили, били через край. Однако, как я могу судить, я не выдал себя ничем — все-таки в искусстве держать себя я многому научился у отца. Он никогда не позволял себе чересчур громкого слова, лишнего проявления чувств или слов. Слово умело выточенная ледяная статую, он и в душе заледенел, отрешился от мира, иногда выныривая из государственных дел.

— Прошу, — сказал стражник, открывая дверь. Увлеченный своими мыслями, я и не заметил, как мы дошли до северной части замка, где располагались небольшие комнатки — покои для не особо важных гостей. Я переступил порог, и дверь за мною захлопнулась. Огляделся: кровать, небольшой письменный стол, кресло; чуть дальше виднелась дверь в купальню. На постели ровной стопкой лежала одежда и полотенце. Странное гостеприимство: отец никогда особо не жаловал чужаков и уже тем более не стал бы отводить им отдельные покои и наделять одеждой. Может, он все же верит, что я — именно Леголас, его сын, а не какой-то там самозванец. Это обнадеживало. Я глубоко вздохнул и подошел к кровати. Легко коснулся мягкого покрывала, провел рукой по стопке одежды.

Ладно, нечего хандрить. Жизнь не стоит на месте, жизнь продолжается. Прожил же я без его заботы без малого семь лет — и несколько дней, пока он не решил, что предпринять, проживу. Я взял в руки одежду — простую тунику, рубашку и штаны из мягкой шерсти — и отправился в купальню. В ней не было окон, воздух был сырым и словно зацвел. Посреди комнаты стояла небольшая посудина, в которую была налита вода, уже давно остывшая. Ничего, по сравнению с тем, что было у меня в том городе, это просто непозволительная роскошь.

Как же приятно было скинуть с себя пропахшую лошадиным потом, грязную и местами порванную одежду, окунуться в прохладную воду и смыть с себя дорожную пыль вместе с усталостью. Я сидел в тишине и наслаждался ею — вдали от шумных улиц, сварливых покупателей и равномерных звуков молота от железа я, казалось, заново оживал, по-другому воспринимал мир. Я — лесной эльф, меня с детства научили любить лес, уважать его и, ни в коме случае, не бояться. И я никогда не боялся леса: я боялся его обитателей. Наверное, сейчас, глядя на меня, никто не поверит, что я был тихим, застенчивым ребенком, который не подпускал к себе других маленьких эльфов и эллет, чем нескончаемо огорчал мать. А затем я подружился с Тауриэль. У эльфов отличная память, но я не помню, когда встретился с этой взбалмошной юной рыжей воительницей.

Интересно, где она сейчас? Как сложилась ее судьба? Переживала ли она за меня, искала. Не знаю. И, наверное, не узнаю никогда.

Полотенце было мягким и приятно скользило по коже. Одежда пришлась мне в пору — словно по мерке. Даже не знаю, как так получилось. Сапоги пришлось обуть прежние.

Я вернулся в комнату. Сел, тупо уставился в стену, не зная, что делать. Нужно было чем-то занять себя. Я привык всегда находиться в движении, не останавливаться ни на минуту, будучи занятым какими-то делами. Я попробовал в уме читать все стихи, которые помнил. Не помогло. Через десять минут мне это надоело, и пришлось бросить.

Мои мыли плавно перешли к Олимпии. Как они там с Гимли? Где они вообще? Я ведь не видел их с того времени, как из вывели из залы. Сердце неприятно сжалось. А что если с ними не были столь любезны? Я покачал головой — не стоит об этом думать, не стоит. Однако у меня ничего не получилось. Встав с кровати, я подошел к двери и оперся лбом о деревянную поверхность. Не знаю, но мне казалось, что за дверью обязательно должен стоять хотя бы одни стражник. Пару раз я наудачу постучал, наконец, мне ответили.

— Эй! Что надо?

— Я хочу узнать, где мои спутники.

— Не положено. Приказ короля. — Я глубоко вздохнул и попробовал по-другому:

— Пожалуйста… Я не могу томиться в неведении. — И голос как можно жалобнее.

— Не положено. Приказ короля, — все тем же тоном ответил стражник. Я не помнил его голоса. Я вообще почти никого не узнавал. Неужели отец так кардинально обновил гарнизон? Это было на него, не любящего сильные перемены, не похоже. Я дернул ручкой, пытаясь приоткрыть дверь. Однако она оказалась заперта. Что и требовалось доказать. Расстроенный, я отошел от двери и рухнул на постель, закрывая глаза. Что же делать? Я не мог ждать, не мог бездействовать. Тихо застонав, я провел рукой по голове, в другой сжал покрывало. Скучно. Я так долго не выдержу. Отец, пожалуйста, реши уже хоть что-нибудь!

Словно услышав мои молитвы, кто-то начал открывать дверь. Зашуршал в замке ключ. Я вскочил на ноги и выжидающе уставился на дверь. Ну же! И… сразу сник. В комнату зашла служанка. Я улыбнулся, ибо узнал ее. Сейчас я не припомню ее имени, но тогда сердце мое возрадовалось, словно я встретил какого-то старого знакомого. Служанка с интересом взглянула на меня, поставила поднос и, наверное, хотела что-то спросить. Но не успела. Окрик: «Где ты, Мельда?» заставил эллет вздрогнуть и, густо покраснев, вылететь из комнаты. Издав стон разочарования, я упал на кровать. Прошло всего несколько часов — а я уже готов лезть на стену. Что же станет со мной через несколько дней или, быть может, недель?

Перевернувшись на бок, я сгреб руками подушку и уткнулся в нее носом. Только сейчас на тело накатила странная усталость — будто я бежал несколько десятков лиг без остановки. «Сколько же я не спал?» — мелькнула мысль и тут же исчезла, растворившись в дремоте.

***

Проспал я, наверное, не больше четырех часов, но чувствовал себя таким свежим и отдохнувшим. Через небольшое окошко у потолка не сочился свет, комната погрузилась во тьму. Я пару минут полежал с открытыми глазами, выжидая, когда уйдет сонливость, а глаза привыкнут к темноте. Через несколько мгновений дверь отворилась. В комнату ворвался тусклый свет, отбрасываемый факелами, что горели в коридоре. Я невольно поморщился — свет больно резанул по глазам.

— На выход! — отрапортовал стражник. — Вас желает видеть Король. — Я вздрогнул и сел на кровати. Краем сознания отметил, что не снял сапоги, и теперь покрывало в серых разводах.

— Король? — тупо, скорее машинально переспросил.

— Да, — стражник в упор глядел на меня, ожидая, когда же я все-таки поднимусь с кровати и соизволю последовать за ним. — Король желает видеть Вас у себя в кабинете.

— Хорошо. — Я поднялся и, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что у меня дрожали руки, вышел за дверь. За спину сразу же скользнули стражники, тенью сопровождая меня и первого стража. Я помнил его. Это был Галдор — эльф, служивший в моей собственной дружине. Не знаю, узнал он меня или нет. Это было не важно. Я давно научился не зависеть от чужого мнения. Когда живешь в столь жестоком обществе, поневоле учишься равнодушию. — Король не сказал, почему желает видеть меня? — спросил, впрочем, не надеясь на ответ. Однако Галдор взглянул на меня и ровно ответил:

— Нет, о причинах Его Величество мне не докладывал. — А затем тише, почти неслышно добавил: — Даже не знаю, почему.

Я фыркнул. И правда, донельзя глупый вопрос. Разве станет Лесной король отчитывать перед простым стражником. Вот и я думаю, что нет. Во дворце было тихо. Не ходили эльфы, не было слуг; горели все факелы и свечи, изредка навстречу нам проходи патруль. Верно, сейчас уже ночь. Но почему отец решил увидеть меня? Поглумиться? Расспросить? Убедиться в чем-то еще? Вопросов было море, а ответов не было ни на один из них. И вряд ли будут.

— Пришли, — тихо сказал Галдор, когда мы поднялись на самый верхний этаж, где располагались покои королевской семьи и ее приближенных, и остановились перед дверью в приемную отца. Я слегка удивился: уже было поздно, а отец не имел привычки засиживаться в кабинете, предпочитая по вечерам работать в собственной спальне. Он постучал в дверь и, дождавшись сухого: «Войдите», распахнул ее. Вошел сам, за ним — я. В кабинете отца не поменялось ничего. От слова совсем. — Я доставил нашего гостя, Ваше Величество. — «Гостя? Не пленника?»

— Можешь быть свободен.

Галдор поклонился и вышел, оставляя меня наедине с отцом. Я молчал, не зная, с чего начать разговор. Отец тоже не спешил говорить, сидя в кресле и в упор глядя на меня. Под его пристальным взглядом мне становилось неловко.

— Прошу, присаживайся, — наконец сказал отец, указывая рукой на кресло напротив. Я аккуратно присел и подпер подбородок рукой, ожидая вопросов. Однако их не последовало. Отец поднялся на ноги и, отвернувшись к окну, разразился целой речью.

— Я долго думал над твоими словами. И пришел к выводу, что тебе нет резона мне врать. Не обольщайся, я все равно не верю тебе полностью. Но, — на несколько мгновений он замолчал, подбирая слова, — скажем так, я готов в какой-то мере поверить, что ты и правда Леголас, мой сын.

Я не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны, мне было радостно, что отец «в какой-то мере» готов мне поверить, а с другой… создавалось ощущения фальши, обмана. Хотелось задать несколько вопросов личного характера. Вместо этого я только молча кивнул — все-таки учитель манер у меня был превосходный! — и поднялся на ноги.

— Я рад, Ваше Величество. — Отец кивнул. Я пожал протянутую ладонь, глядя прямо в глаза. — Доброй ночи.

***

На следующий день я наконец-то встретился с Олимпией. Мне было позволено свободно передвигаться по дворцу, и я попросил стражника показать мне ее комнаты. Сказал «комнаты», мысленно надеясь, что не «камера». Оказалось, ей и Гимли выделили две небольшие комнаты в восточном крыле. Поблагодарив стражника, я поспешил, почти побежал в сторону ее комнат. Остановившись у простой двери, я глубоко вздохнул и постучал. Олимпия открыла почти сразу. И, радостно вскрикнув, бросилась мне на шею. Я тоже был очень рад ее видеть, поэтому крепко сжал в объятьях и уткнулся носом в приятно пахнущие волосы.

— Я так волновалась, Леголас, — прошептала она, отстранившись. — Представляешь, мне пришлось надеть платье, — Олимпия поморщилась, оглядывая себя. Она была одета в темно-зеленое платье без корсета. И выглядела крайне этим недовольной. Я хмыкнул, вспомнив ее вечные штаны и камзолы. Мы прошли внутрь. Олимпия упала на кровать, а я устроился в кресле, наконец задав давно интересующие меня вопросы:

— Как ты, Олимпия? Где Гимли?

— Он на переговорах с… хм… Его Величеством. Леголас…

Предвидя разговор, я поднял руку и сказал:

— Я не сержусь, Олимпия. Серьезно. Ты ни в чем не виновата. Ты не обязана была знать все посты эльфийской стражи. А если позабыл я, то это целиком и полностью моя вина.

Она немного помолчала, словно обдумывая, что сказать, а затем смущенно, с заминкой произнесла:

— А как… Ну… Как Трандуил отреагировал на твое… хм… заявление?

Я поморщился будто от боли. Воспоминания были еще слишком свежи и болезненны. Но с кем, как не с Олимпией, мне ими поделиться?

— Он… «в какой-то мере готов поверить» мне. Таковы слова Его Величества.

— Но это лучше, чем ничего. — Олимпия грустно улыбнулась. — Мы здесь надолго?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил я. — Я сейчас ничего уже не знаю…  
12

Извиняюсь за долгое отсутствие. Автор конкретно залип на «Вторжение гигантов» и не мог думать ни о чем другом.

Олимпия

А через три дня мы провожали Гимли.

Светило солнце, дул легкий ветер — стоял прекрасный денек. Однако настроение оставляло желать лучшего. С утра ко мне в комнату ворвался Гимли. Довольный, радостный, он словно светился. «Пора прощаться, друзья! Я уезжаю в Эребор!» Мое сердце ёкнуло. Я успела уже привязаться к неунывающему гному. Мне оставалось только улыбнуться и собираться в дорогу — мы намеревались проводить Гимли к Долгому озеру, на котором стоит «славный» город Эсгарот.

Лесной король внял нашей просьбе и даже выделил сопровождения. Я, конечно, уверена, что сделал он это с очень большой неохотой и только ради Леголаса. Попроси я — ничего бы не случилась. И это понятно. Кто я? Никто, самозванка, крестьянка-девчонка. С такими, как я, не разговаривают короли.

Я вся взмокла под теплым плащом, который надела, посчитав, что на улице будет холодно. Странно, но, учитывая то, что я уже скучала по доброму Гимли, я даже не пыталась с ним заговорить. Ехала молча, глядела по сторонам, слушала их неспешную беседу с Леголасом, но заговорить не пыталась. Не могла. За эти несколько месяцев я обрела друзей — настоящих друзей. Они были самыми дорогими для меня существами, не считая, разве что, Уилла. Но Уилла я в последний раз видела год назад. Даже не представляю, как он сейчас выглядит…

Лошади двигались неспешно. Верховая езда уже не вызывала у меня отвращения, я научилась сливаться с лошадью, подстраиваясь под ее ритм. На бедрах исчезли мозоли, руки увереннее держали узду. Я вся подобралась, похудела, глаза стали жестче, холоднее. По крайней мере, так утверждали Гимли и зеркало. Я и не думала, что эльфы способны меняться настолько. Уилл сказал бы, что я наконец-то повзрослела, перестала быть наивной маленькой девочкой. А я бы возразила: что плохого в наивной маленькой девочке? Но Уилла рядом нет, я даже не знаю, увижу ли его еще хоть раз. Хоть раз до чего? А, не важно.

Еще на меня настойчиво давило осознание того, что я обязана найти отца. Да, во дворце мне было комфортно. Новая одежда, вкусная и сытная еда, безопасность, которой мне так не хватало, в конце концов. Целые дни мы с Леголасом проводили в роскошной королевской библиотеке, в которой нам милостиво позволил расположиться Трандуил. Меня поражали его отношения с сыном: не так должны вести себя родственники, встретившиеся после долгой разлуки, не так. Я не понимала их, холодного, неприступного короля и не менее равнодушного к отцу сына. Если — нет, когда — я встречу отца, я буду вести себя совсем не так.

А как? В последнее время, долгими, бессонными ночами, меня посещает одна-единственная мысль: вдруг отец не хочет, чтобы я его нашла? Вдруг он специально спрятался, уединился в лесу, а я зря потревожу его покой? Это гложет меня хуже всего. Хочется взвыть. Но я держусь.

— Олимпия, хватит витать в облаках!

— А? — Я встрепенулась, разворачиваясь к Гимли.

— Мы приехали, — ответил гном. — Пора прощаться.

— О Гимли, — и мысленно добавила «мой милый Гимли», — Мне так жаль. Я не представляю, как я буду тут, без тебя… — Я спешилась и, немного наклонившись, крепко обняла гнома. Слезы сами покатились бы из моих глаз, будь я немного младше. Но не сейчас. Я чувствовала, как в горле стоит огромный ком непролившихся слез. Но плакать не могла. — Я уже скучаю!

Я не слышала, что он мне говорил, не видела, как Леголас крепко пожал ему руку и обнял, помогая вновь забраться на пони. В груди словно образовалась пустота.

В задумчивости я разглядывала сопровождавших нас эльфов и буквально краснела от смущения. Краснела за обкусанные, грязные ногти и наскоро приглаженные волосы, краснела за кое-как сидящий камзол и поцарапанные сапоги. Эльфы, насколько объективно я могла судить, явно были хороши в военном деле: внимательные взгляды, хорошая реакция, до блеска вычищенное оружие, вынутое из ножен.

Мысли вновь вернулись к Гимли. Он собирался остановиться в Эсгароте… Когда-то я была там. Премерзкий, скажу вам, городишко. Темные улицы, насквозь провонявшие гнилой и свежей рыбой всех сортов, такие же грязные и дурно пахнущие жители, противный бургомистр… И это еще не полный букет. Надеюсь, никогда больше не вернусь туда. А вот Эребор… Он, можно так сказать, манил меня. Воображение рисовало высокие сводчатые потолки, узкие мостики над пропастями, жарко натопленные кузницы… Когда-нибудь я приеду к Гимли в гости, и он устроит мне основательную экскурсию. Но сначала нужно найти отца. Найти отца, найти отца, найти отца…

Мы ехали вдоль бурного потока. Кое-где виднелись подводные камни, пару раз я сумела разглядеть блестящих рыбешек. Как же давно я не любовалась видами природы. Кажется, еще с Ривенделла. Грех, проживая в столь живописном краю, не насладиться красотой водопадов и Мглистых гор. Мне, привыкшей к ним с детства, всегда смешно было глядеть на путников, разевавших рты и неустанно восхищавшихся.

А однажды в Ривенделл приезжало посольство эльфов Трандуила. Я мучительно пытаюсь вспомнить видела ли Леголаса, но не могу. Тогда я не обратила на них никакого внимания. Презрительно фыркнула и убежала. Лесные эльфы казались мне слишком гордыми и заносчивыми.

Тем временем мы приехали во дворец. Солнце уже закатилось за горизонт, и мне стало прохладно. Я даже перестала жалеть, что захватила плащ — все-таки, как говорится, жар костей не ломит. Чистейшая, скажу я вам, правда. Интересно, а сопровождающие нас замерзли? Ведь они только в тоненьких форменных камзолов. Украдкой взглянула на эльфа, ехавшего рядом. Нос покраснел от холода, а костяшки побелели. Замерз, но не подает и виду. Вот это выправка…

Что? Я не ошиблась? Нас встречает сам король? Вскинула брови и улыбнулась краем губ. Невиданная честь… Хотя, чего это я? Его Величество встречает не меня, а Его Высочество.

Вообще я перестала узнавать себя. Никогда раньше не замечала в себе любви к сарказму и язвительности. Этого просто не было в моем характере. Пожала плечами, спешилась и поклонилась.

— Приветствую Вас, Ваше Величество! — поклонилась еще раз, чуть ниже. Король кивнул, особо не обратив на меня внимания. Его взгляд был прикован к Леголасу, который уже тоже спешился и теперь стоял рядом со мной. Сопровождающие преклонили колена.

— Леголас, я хочу переговорить с тобой, — сказал король и, метнув взгляд в мою сторону, добавил: — Наедине.

Я не дура, Ваше Величество, я уже уходила.

— Олимпия! — Развернулась, Леголас сжал мою ладонь. — Я зайду к тебе попозже.

— Хорошо, — я кивнула и поспешила скрыться, вложив поводья в руки конюха. Надо же, уже привыкла к прислуге…

Коридоры были пусты. Почему, ведь еще рано… А, впрочем, неважно. Мне до ужаса надоели косые взгляды и шепотки за спиной. Придворные — в основном, барышни — смотрели на меня презрительно и завистливо, прислуга — с интересом. А я, непривыкшая к такому вниманию, терялась, ежилась и была похожа на птенца, что выпал из родного гнезда. Поэтому я наслаждалась долгожданной передышкой, следуя по направлению к библиотеке.

О, у эльфийского короля чудесная библиотека! Сотни — если не тысячи — полок, уставленных книгами: от толстых, пыльных фолиантов до «подшитых» писем и заметок. Правда, я не представляю, кому в здравом уме захочется почитать любовные письма одного эльфа к другому… Но да ладно. Я знаю, не потому, что интересуюсь, а потому, что наткнулась случайно, перебирая лекарские записи. А искала я средство, чтобы вылечить Леголаса. Ведь он всегда был таким. Если это болезнь, а не какое-то там проклятье (впрочем, я не особо верю в магию), то мне вполне по силам ему помочь.

Вот я и пришла. Тяжелая дверь приоткрылась, и я скользнула внутрь. Кивнула молоденькому эльфу, испуганно поднявшему на меня глаза. Он выдохнул и вновь вернулся к прерванному чтению. А я поспешила за свой обычный стол, на котором в беспорядке были разбросаны множества свитков, книг и дощечек, с высеченными на них символами. О, как я ненавидела эти дощечки. Хорошо, что сейчас все пользуются пергаментом или дешевым аналогом из более доступной кожи. Села на стул, вздохнула и, громко выдохнув, пустилась на поиски. Ну что ж, в добрый путь!

Летели минуты, плыли часы, а я все не отрывалась от пыльных томов. Глаза болели, спина затекла. Паренек уже спал, уронив голову на жесткую конторку. Мне пришлось зажечь свечу, которая оплавилась и вдруг потухла. Да что же это такое?! Тихонько, чтобы не разбудить эльфа, стукнула ладонью по столу и зажгла новую.

Все, еще главу — и спать. Читала, глаза скользили по строчкам. Недоверчиво фыркнула, когда увидела название раздела: «Сглазы, порчи, проклятья», но все же продолжила. Внезапно… Да нет, не может быть. «…Ежели кто желает снять проклятье, подменяющее внешность…» Глаз зацепился за эту строчку, и я уже внимательнее вчиталась. Неужели это то, что мне нужно? Неужели я смогу помочь Леголасу? Губы сами расплылись в улыбке, я потушила свечку, стала на ноги, прихватив книгу, и тихонько вышла из комнаты.

В груди разливалось тепло.

***

Я неслась как на крыльях. Мысль, что я, возможно, нашла способ вылечить Леголаса, грела душу. И все-таки подозрительно. Перерыв столько книжек, так легко наткнуться на ответ… Надеюсь, это поможет. Эру, пожалуйста! Уже давно, наверное, перевалило за полночь. Мои шаги гулким эхом отдавались в пустых коридорах. Сколько я просидела в библиотеке? Два, три часа? Я не знала. Да и не хотела знать. Главное — это книга, которую я держу подмышкой.

Наконец я увидела дверь, ведущую в мою спальню. Резко затормозила и оперлась руками о колени, чтобы перевести дыхание. Негоже врываться в комнату, где тебя ждет сам принц (в том, что Леголас ждал меня, я была уверена), тяжело дыша, с видом, будто пробежала несколько лиг. Когда дыхание пришло в норму, а сердце перестало стучать как сумасшедшее, я оправила волосы и толкнула дверь. Она легко поддалась, и я оказалось в жарко натопленной комнате, освещенной лишь тусклым светом горящего камина.

— Олимпия! — Я ожидала увидеть Леголаса, но тем не менее инстинктивно вздрогнула, когда он окликнул меня и поднялся из кресла.

— Стой! Ничего не говори! — воскликнула я, голос был фальшиво-тонкий. Кинув книгу на кровать, я почти повисла у него на шее и прошептала: — Я знаю, как избавиться от твоего… хм… вида… — Я мысленно дала себе пощечину. Все-таки толерантность и тактичность не мои сильные стороны.

— Что значит «избавиться»? — Леголас удивленно поднял брови. — Олимпия, если…

— То и значит, — не дала договорить я. — Подожди, не перебивай… М-м, — пробормотала я, лихорадочно перелистывая желтоватые страницы книги. — Не то, не то… Да где же?.. А, вот, нашла! — радостно воскликнула я и ткнула книгу ему под нос. — Читай!

— «…Ежели кто желает снять проклятье, подменяющее внешность…» — покорно зашелестел Леголас. По мере прочтения его глаза округлялись, а губы расплывались в улыбке. — И ты правда веришь в это? В магию? В зелья? Ты ведь уже…

— … не маленькая девочка, — монотонно закончила я, закатив глаза. — Леголас, ты не понимаешь! Я хочу помочь тебе. Ты мой друг. Ты мне больше, чем просто друг…

— А кто я тебе? — вдруг спросил Леголас, его глаза хитро блеснули. Мои щеки залила краска, я молилась, чтобы в полутьме не было видно так некстати вспыхнувшего румянца. И почему я смущаюсь? Ведь я и правда люблю его. Я чуть было не хлопнула себя по губам. Я давно уже понимала, какой природы мое чувство, но опасалась произносить слово «люблю» даже в мыслях, не то что вслух.

— Ты… — Я замялась. Я не могу, не могу, не могу… — Я люблю тебя, — тихо прошептала и подняла голову. Леголас присел передо мной на корточки и взял мою ладонь, поднес к губам, поцеловал.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Олимпия, — сказал он. — Я понял это уже давно, еще в городе… Только не мог сказать.

И он поцеловал меня. Мы уже целовались, но этот поцелую был особенный: нежный, о таком мечтают все маленькие эллет, когда-либо задумывающиеся о любви. Мечтала и я. Поэтому с жаром ответила на поцелуй, обвивая его шею руками и зажмуривая глаза. Согласитесь, нелепо целоваться с открытыми глазами. После где-то полчаса мы сидели молча. Леголас обнимал меня, а я прижималась к его груди. Странно, но я не почувствовала всего того, что так любят описывать в книжках: ни «бабочек», порхающих в животе, ни страсти. Мне просто было хорошо вот так лежать рядом с близким мне эльфом, слушать его мерное дыхание и ни о чем не думать. Глаза слипались, кажется, я засыпала…

***

Проснулась я посреди ночи, разбитая и невыспавшаяся. Ярко светила луна, я поежилась от холода. Открыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула и аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить Леголаса, выпуталась из кольца рук. Тут же меня ощутимо обдало ветром, так как окно почему-то оказалось открытым. Я поёжилась и накинула плащ, который был перекинут через спинку кресла. Даже не знаю, как он там оказался.

В общем, поплотнее запахнувшись, я тихо обулась и вышла из комнаты с книгой подмышкой. Мне нужно было вернуть ее в библиотеку и переписать рецепт зелья. «И ты правда веришь в это? В магию? В зелья? Ты ведь уже … не маленькая девочка!» Этот насмешливый тон вновь заставил сердце забиться быстрее. Ну и ладно, пускай считает, что я дура и верю в магию. Если это поможет, — потерплю. Ничего со мной не случится.

Вдалеке послышались шаги, и я невольно напряглась. Король не относился ко мне враждебно (он вообще меня не замечал), но мне всегда казалось, что за мной следят. Эру Илуватар, я превращаюсь в сумасшедшую! А, это просто стражник. Облегченно вздохнув, я улыбнулась и пошла дальше.

Ай! Книга вылетела из моих рук, а сама я здорово приложилась спиной о стену.

— Смотрите, куда идете! — только и смогла зло прошипеть, потирая ушибленное место.

— Извините, эллет, я не заметил вас! — Не заметил? Не заметил?! Я, конечно, не алифант, но не заметить меня сложновато. Все еще оскорбленно сопя, я подняла взгляд на стража. — Я дежурил всю ночь и просто засыпаю на ходу. Возьмите вашу книгу, — и он протянул мне ее. Я, уже не такая злая, улыбнулась и ответила:

— Ничего страшного… м-м-м…

— Ангрод, — подсказал эльф, продолжая шагать рядом со мной.

— Приятно познакомиться, я Олимпия! — я протянула руку, и Ангрод осторожно пожал мои пальцы.

— Вам нет нужды представляться, эллет. О вас и так знают все придворные.

— И что обо мне болтают? — аккуратно спросила я, заинтересованно нахмурившись. Все-таки интересно.

— Да так, мелочи, — как-то слишком быстро ответил Ангрод, и я напряглась. Значит, «мелочи» для меня не очень приятные. Хотя чего я ожидала? Дальше мы шли молча. У дверей библиотеки я распрощалась с Ангродом и толкнула дверь. Кивнула молоденькому эльфу, уже сидевшему за конторкой с вечной книгой в руках. по-моему, он даже не уходил отсюда — вон, какие глаза красные.

На моем столе, за которым я обычно читала, было непривычно чисто. Странно, последний раз я убирала… Да не убиралась я вообще. Не люблю порядок, знаете ли. Ну и ладно, мне же лучше. Одолжив у эльфа чернила и кусочек пергамента (в библиотеке он был в свободном доступе), села за стол и принялась искать нужную страничку. Свечку зажигать не стала, из окна лился мягкий утренний свет, его вполне хватало.

Наконец, я нашла нужный мне рецепт, подперла голову руками и крепко задумалась. Нужно ли мне это? А вдруг не сработает? Я вспомнила мягкие касания его рук, нежные поцелуи и тихие слова любви… Определенно сработает. Стоит попробовать, по крайней мере.

Я вздохнула и обмакнула перо в чернила. Так, главное — не пролить их. По этой части у меня богатый опыт. Мне нельзя долго находиться рядом с чернильницами. Я не люблю их, а они — меня. Такая вот у нас взаимная неприязнь.

Скрипело перо, я старательно переписывала рецепт, посекундно сверяясь с книгой. За окном уже взошло солнце, а я все еще трудилась, исписав пергамент с двух сторон.

Все, готово.

Осталось лишь самое сложное — убедить Леголаса.

Но я справлюсь. Наверное.

***

Я переминалась с ноги на ногу. Я и Леголас стояли на одном из шикарных балконов королевского дворца. Под нашими ногами расстилался великолепный сад. До моего обоняния долетал пряный запах каких-то цветов. От него хотелось от души чихнуть. Я почесала нос и оперлась о широкий бортик, сверкавший в лучах заходящего солнца. В саду был разбит фонтан. Молоденькие эллет, мокрые от брызг, резвились, обливая друг друга водой. За ними наблюдали эльфы, сидевшие прямо на траве. Девушки то и дело бросали на них кокетливые взгляды. Я вздохнула. Леголас взял меня за руку (я вздрогнула) и спросил:

— О чем ты хотела поговорить, Олимпия?

— Читай. — Я вынула из сумки, висевшей на поясе, пергамент, исписанный мелким почерком. — Вот начало.

Леголас покорно принял листок из моих рук и погрузился в чтение. А я продолжила смотреть на играющих эллет. Вскоре они выдохлись и, вместе с эльфами-наблюдателями, ушли в закат. Пафосно-то как. Я вспомнила Ангрода. Мы встретились с ним в обед и прекрасно провели время, гуляя по саду. Я, конечно, предпочла бы поговорить с Леголасом, но его куда-то увлек Трандуил, и беседу пришлось отложить. Ангрод оказался веселым и забавным. Он снял с себя громоздкую форму и остался в простой тунике, в которой он выглядел точь-в-точь как я. У нас даже волосы одного цвета. Разве что он будет пошире в плечах. А так со спины и не отличишь.

— Дочитал? — Леголас кивнул и отдал мне пергамент обратно.

— Да. И все равно звучит, как бред. Мой отец владеет эльфийской магией, но она слабая и почти незаметная неискушенному глазу. В это я еще могу поверить. А в это…

— Но ведь можно хотя бы попробовать…

— Ты этого хочешь?

— Да.

— Тогда я согласен. Худа, если, конечно, верить твоим записям, мне от этого варева не будет, поэтому попробовать стоит.

— Это же просто замечательно! — воскликнула я и крепко сжала его руку.

***

Вспоминать, как я ходила на кухню, можно либо со смехом, либо никак. Мы решили ночью тайно уйти из дворца и, естественно, я, очень умная в кавычках эльфийка, решила, что нам обязательно понадобится еда. Поэтому, видя, что уже смеркается, я взяла свою сумку, проверила, все ли я уложила. Так, пергамент на месте, фляга, там другие мелочи… А затем мне в голову пришло, что мне обязательно захочется есть. Поэтому, взяв в руки свою смелость, коей у меня было не так уж и много, я прокралась в кухню, к которой примыкала кладовая. А вот туда-то мне и нужно. Правильно говорят, что дуракам везет. По дороге мне встретилось лишь несколько занятых своими делами служанок, от который я легко спряталась. А вот подобраться к кладовой оказалось не так просто. Там постоянно толпились повара. Мне пришлось ждать. Я сидела в углу где-то с полчаса, пока они делали последние приготовления к ужину. И зачем так много готовить? Все равно Его Величество и приближенные не съедают и половины.

Зато еды я набрала с избытком: запихала в сумку лепешек, сыра, вяленого мяса. И большую флягу с вином. На первое время хватит, а там авось что-то придумаем. Я планирую уговорить Леголаса после отправиться на поиски моего отца… Одна я не справлюсь. Я обязательно попаду в передрягу и умру от лап мерзких пауков или орков. Боец из меня никакущий. А Леголас — отличный вони…

Что я мелю? Мне просто будет не хватать. Я так привязалась к нему, я его люблю. И он меня, похоже, тоже. Все случилось так быстро, так скомкано… Я была не готова. Раз — и «люблю». Разве так бывает? Мне кажется, нет. Эльфы любят лишь однажды, а Леголас рассказывал мне о Тауриэль. Может, я — просто очередная пассия, увлечение? Он столько лет жил в изоляции и просто ищет возможность пообщаться. А называет любовью…

Я помотала головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли, и глупо улыбнулась. Он любит тебя, Олимпия, просто поверь в это!

Мы условились встретиться у главных ворот, когда сядет солнце. Не знаю как меня, а Леголаса выпустят из дворца. Наверное… В любом случае, из дворца мы выберемся, а там уже будем действовать по обстоятельствам.

Я вернулась в свою комнату и встала посередине, уперев руки в ока. Так, еда, одежда, свиток, некоторые травы, котелок… Я все взяла. Оружие у меня отобрали, остался лишь небольшой ножик, который я всегда носила с собой. Да, против орков или гномов это не поможет. Но у меня есть Леголас, он не даст меня в обиду.

Я плюхнулась на кровать. Солнце еще стояло высоко. Сейчас, наверное, чуть больше полудня, а я уже сгораю от нетерпения. Я резко вскочила и подошла к письменному столу. Не могу ждать! Щеки пылали, а сердце билось от нетерпения. Я не смогу дождаться рассвета, не смогу… Нужно поспать. Так быстрее пройдет время. Может, погулять? Нет, поспать, так нужно. Всю ночь я буду на ногах и не хочу чувствовать себя сонной мухой.

Я сняла платье через голову и скинула туфли. Упала на кровать, забралась под одеяло. Сначала было немного неприятно лежать на холодных простынях, но потом я согрелась и постепенно начала погружать в сон…

***

Проснулась я резко. Не знаю почему, но мне показалось, что кто-то пристально на меня смотрит. Я приподнялась на локтях и оглядела комнату никого. Уже стемнело. Сумерки. Не люблю это время суток: то ли день, то ли ночь — не поймешь.

И тут в моей голове вспыхнула мысль: встреча! Я, наверняка, все проспала! Скатившись с постели, я быстро стала натягивать штаны и рубаху. К балрогу платья. Сапоги нашлись под кроватью. Умывшись и схватив сумку, я аккуратно вышла из покоев. Эльфы во дворце Трандуила тоже не любили сумерки. В это время можно было встретить разве что стражу — и все. Придворные ужинали, слуги готовили комнаты для сна. Поэтому я спокойно вышла за дверь, не боясь, что меня кто-то увидит.

И, правда, пока я шла, я наткнулась лишь на несколько стражей, которые заступали на ночную смену. Им сейчас было не до меня, поэтому до ворот я добралась без проблем. Там меня уже ждал Леголас, закутанный в плащ. Плащ! Я хлопнула себя по лбу. Как можно было забыть такую важную вещь, как плащ? Ну да ладно, не буду же я возвращаться, в самом деле. Стоп, а почему он стоит в стороне от ворот… Внезапно он схватил меня за руку и притянул к себе.

— Привет, — прошептала я и крепче сжала его ладонь. Леголас кивнул и прошептал в ответ:

— Я знаю командира отряда. Похоже, у него личный приказ от короля не выпускать нас за ворота.

— И что же нам теперь делать? — расстроилась я. Теперь под угрозой вся операция, а я еще на что-то надеялась…

— Есть еще один выход, но он тебе не понравится, — нехотя проговорил Леголас, и я напряглась.

— Какой же? — и, правда, какой? Не может быть так, что из дворца только один выход. Это, по крайней мере, небезопасно.

— В бочках по реке, — о нет, только не это! Гимли рассказывал мне, а ему рассказывал его отец, как гномы сплавлялись в бочках по реке Бегущей. Я так не хочу. Тем более, как мы проберемся, как быстро нас сплавят?

— Не волнуйся, — вполголоса сказал Леголас. — Нам не придется сплавляться в бочках. Тот лаз довольно крутой, мы сможем вылезти, даже не замочив ноги. Ты же умеешь лазать? — Я неопределенно пожала плечами. Никогда не приходилось.

***

— Ну и как мы пройдем туда? — ворчала я, пока мы сидели за бочками и смотрели, как методично напивается Галион. Зрелище, надо сказать, было отвратительное.

— Не ворчи, Олимпия, — оборвал меня Леголас. — Сейчас он уйдет.

Я закатила глаза. Интересно, куда и почему? Здесь полно вина, рай для пьяницы! Да мы здесь уже час сидим, а можем просидеть и до утра. О чем Леголас вообще думает. Мы ведь можем просто стукнуть того по голове, он потом и не вспомнит — вон уже сколько выпил. Внезапно послышались шаги. Леголас навострил уши, а потом повернулся ко мне, его губы озарила улыбка.

— Сейчас уйдет. Можем поспорить, если не веришь. — Спорить совершенно не хотелось, поэтому я лишь кивнула и во все глаза уставилась на пьяного Галиона. В погреб вошел высокий, широкоплечий рыжеволосый стражник. На секунду он замер на пороге, а затем обреченно вздохнул и потопал к Галиону. Потопал — это сильно сказано. Скорее, проскользнул, так тихо он двигался.

— Ты снова напился, Галион! — воскликнул. — Я же тебя просил, мы, вроде как, договорились. — Галион пробормотал в ответ что-то невнятное и обнял его за талию. Лицо стражника не выражало отвращения или злости, только безграничную усталость. Тем временем виночерпий во всю лапал его за место пониже спины. Фу, меня сейчас стошнит. Леголаса, похоже, забавляла моя брезгливость.

— Лучше отвернись, — прошептал он, и я покорно зажмурилась. С меня, пожалуй, хватит. Я слышала лишь какой-то грохот, задушенный вскрик стражника, а затем все стихло. — Можешь открывать.

— Они ушли? — опасливо спросила я.

— Ушли, не волнуйся, Энвилл больше не потревожит твое мировоззрение. — Я молчала. Почему Леголас так спокойно это воспринимает? Ведь это мерзко… Я задала вопрос.

— А, Энвилл и Галион вместе уже пару столетий. К ним все привыкли.

На этом наша «дискуссия» закончилась, и мы пошли к лазу. Леголас нажал на рычаг. Однако как только он его отпустил, дверь в полу тут же захлопнулась. Нужно чем-то его подпереть. Я взяла кусочек доски, валяющийся под столом, и закрепила так, что дверь в погреб не закрывалась.

Первый полез Леголас. Он так ловко хватался за выступы и прыгал между камнями, что мне оставалось ему только позавидовать. Я никогда так не смогу. Хотя, откуда я знаю. Сейчас мне предоставится возможность попробовать. Леголас свистнул — мы условились о таком сигнале, — и я глубоко вздохнула, и полезла вниз. Руки царапали шершавые камни, меня обдавало ледяными брызгами. Через пару метров я зависла, не зная, что делать. До следующего выступа было далековато, а прыгать — высоковато. Леголас крикнул:

— Прыгай чуть в сторону! Я тебя поймаю! — Что?! Прыгать? Нет уж, спасибо, я как-то сама, потихонечку, полегонечку… — Ну же, Олимпия! Это ты меня сюда потащила, а теперь не хочешь элементарно прыгнуть на пять метров? — Соберись, тряпка! Я еще раз посмотрела вниз, а затем оттолкнулась ногами и разжала руки. Кажется, я завизжала. Однако Леголас поймал меня, и, почувствовав крепкие руки вокруг талии, я успокоилась.

— Я прыгнула! Прыгнула! — радостная, я чмокнула Леголаса в губы. Он взял мое лицо в ладони и притянул для уже более обстоятельного поцелуя. — Стой, — прошептала я, разомкнув объятья. — Нужно закрыть дверь, иначе… иначе все поймут, как мы вышли.

— Ты права, — согласился Леголас. Но как можно закрыть дверь? Залезть обратно? Бред. Но Леголас решил все за меня. Он поднял с земли камень и взвесил его на руке, а затем, размахнувшись, швырнул в лаз. Камень ударился о деревяшку, и рычаг вернулся на исходное место. Дверь захлопнулась. Мы были в лесу, а теперь нужно выполнить главную часть плана — вернуть Леголасу внешность. Валар, как же мне страшно…

***

Шли мы довольно долго. Вначале Леголас повел меня в чащу, чтобы обойти все охранные посты, разбросанные вокруг дворца. Что, в принципе, правильно. Зачем нам лишнее внимание? В лесу он ориентировался просто божественно. Кажется, он знает каждое дерево. Я все время спотыкалась о корни, ветки царапали лицо, но я не сдавалась. Я пришла сюда с определенной целью, и я ее достигну! Обязательно достигну. Вскоре лес стал темнее, гуще, и я поняла, что постепенно мы отдаляемся от дворца Лесного короля. Я замерзла, мне сделалось страшно. Еще были живы воспоминания об орках и пауках, мать их. Но я крепилась. Леголас, увидев, что я замерзла, без колебаний отдал свой плащ. Я, правда, и не возражала. Я закуталась в мягкую ткань и вдохнула запах Леголаса. Он пах лесом.

— Осторожнее, там яма, — это все, что иногда говорил мне Леголас. Сказать честно, мне было скучновато. Я начала есть вяленое мясо — просто чтобы занять себя чем-то. А жесткое, практически не гнущееся мясо давало иллюзию какого-то действия.

— Куда мы идем? — наконец, спросила я. Я ведь и вправду не знала, куда Леголас ведет меня.

— Тут недалеко есть отличная поляна. Она отлично подойдет для наших целей.

— Хорошо, — ответила я и замолчала. Поляну мы нашли довольно быстро. Она была широкая, со всех сторон скрытая деревьями вся заросла красивыми желтыми цветами. Я достала из сумки небольшой котелок и вылила туда всю воду из фляги. Отлично, теперь у нас осталось только вино. Леголас тем временем разводил костер. Руки его дрожали — видимо, он все-таки нервничал, — он никак не мог высечь искру. Наконец, ему то удалось, и я поставила кипятиться воду. Когда вода закипела, я достала рецепт и принялась крошить все травы в строго определенном порядке. Дойдя до одного пункта, на который раньше не обратила внимания, я ужаснулась.

— Здесь говорится, что нужна твоя кровь. — Леголас скептически поднял брови. Но кинжал в руку взял и порезал ладонь. Несколько капель хватило бы сполна, но в котел попала целая струйка. Ну, надеюсь, это никак не повлияет на рецепт. Наверное… Н-да, я еще тот зельевар. Я еще несколько раз внимательно перечитала рецепт и сняла котелок с огня. Вроде все правильно. Варево получилось темно-зеленого, почти коричневого цвета и на вид было отвратительным. А уж на вкус… — Ты должен это выпить.

Поскольку кубков у нас не было, я налила полную флягу и протянула ее Леголасу. Он понюхал варево, его лицо брезгливо скривилась, и он поднял на меня умоляющий взгляд. Я лишь пожала плечами — хочешь пей, хочешь нет.

Леголас выпил. Он зажмурился и сделал несколько глотков. Посидел с минуту, а затем залпом допил варево.

— А знаешь, на вкус очень даже ничего, — улыбнулся он, но мне было не до этого. Ну же, почему ничего не происходит? Почему он еще такой же? Почему?! Леголас, похоже, прочел мои беспокойства и сказал: — Ни одно зелье не действует сразу после приема, Олимпия. Ты, как зельевар, должна знать это. Давай поспим, а утром, глядишь, все и образуется.

Я кивнула, сдерживая слезы. Остатки зелья перелила в флягу, затоптала костер, сняла котелок. Мы залезли на дерево и устроили ночлег там. Леголас обнял меня и прошептал:

— Все будет хорошо, ты только верь.

Ты только верь… Хорошо, я постараюсь. Валар милостивы. С этими мыслями я и заснула.  
13

Глава получилась сопливенькая. А вообще действие уже подходит к концу. Осталось всего пару глав :)

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Снилось мне что-то невероятное. Вначале я видела лишь разноцветные точки, которые никак не желали складываться в картинку. Затем — какие-то полосы, круги, другие фигуры. Я ворочалась, ветка, на которой мы разместились, больно впивалась в спину. Но даже сквозь сон я чувствовала, как Леголас крепко прижимает меня к себе. И от этого тяготы походной жизни хоть немного скрашивались. Я перевернулась на другой бок и тоже обняла Леголаса.

— Олимпия, подвинься, — прошептал он. — Я сейчас упаду. — Я сонно открыла глаза и непонимающе на него уставилась.

— Что? — тихо спросила и, вдруг ахнув, радостно закричала. — Леголас! — воскликнула я и крепко обняла эльфа. Он выглядел удивленным, совсем чуть-чуть. Ну да, если эльф рядом с вами внезапно начинает радостно пищать и лезет к вам с объятьями — все в порядке, удивляться не стоит. Но тогда эта мысль мне в голову не пришла, и я еще крепче прижалась к нему. — Получилось, понимаешь? Получилось!

Я отстранилась и внимательно начала его разглядывать. А он, оказывается, красивый, очень красивый… Ровные светлые волосы, мягкие черты лица и просто невозможные голубые глаза… Только на щеке и на левом запястье остались отметины. Но они совершенно его не портили.

— Как получилось? Ты не шутишь? — воскликнул Леголас, и его глаза удивленно распахнулись. Он провел рукой по волосам, и его глаза округлились еще больше. Он смотрел на руки и чуть не плакал. Волосы волнами лежали на плечах, и Леголас взял их в руки. Я улыбалась как сумасшедшая.

— Не шучу, — с улыбкой ответила. — Пойдем, сам посмотришь. Тут ручей я видела неподалеку…

И мы, быстро похватав скромную поклажу, слезли с дерева и побежали к ручью. Я тихо шипела, когда на ветках сосен и дубов оставались целые пряди моих волос. Обстригу к Морготовой матери! Стоп, у него же вроде только отец… Да и то, можно ли назвать Эру Илуватара отцом Моргота? Не знаю, наверное, нет… Я прыснула в кулак. Да, Олимпия, это — просто замечательная тема для рассуждения, особенно в такой важный момент.

Я обронила сумку и только тут вспомнила, что котелок мы оставили на поляне. Ладно, потом вернусь за ним. Схватила сумку и побежала дальше. Леголас уже был у ручья. Он упал на колени и во все глаза смотрел на свое отражение. Я аккуратно опустилась рядом и тоже посмотрела в воду.

Из уголков глаз покатились слёзы. Все получилось… Я не верю. Я прижалась к Леголасу и обняла его руками за талию.

— Я так рада, Леголас, — прошептала и прикусила губу, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос. Слишком много навалилось в последнее время, и я не выдержала. Слёзы катились по щекам, а я даже не пыталась их остановить. Пусть. В конце концов, я всего лишь слабая девушка и имею право поплакать.

— Это все благодаря тебе, — так же тихо ответил Леголас. — Если бы не ты, я бы так и гнил в той деревушке, боясь высунуть нос на улицу. Ты — мое спасение, Олимпия. Я люблю тебя. — И мы поцеловались. Так нежно… Он вытер мои щеки, и только тут я увидела, что в уголках его глаз тоже собрались слёзы. И я заплакала ещё сильнее.

Облегчение — вот, что чувствовала я в этот момент. Мы просидели еще несколько минут обнявшись. Побросав вещи, забыв обо всем… Мы были счастливы. И, казалось, лес тоже замер. Не пели птицы, не было слышно, как ветер колышет листья дубов, что окружили поляну. Первым зашевелился Леголас. Он мягко убрал мои руки с талии и поднялся.

— Здесь опасно оставаться. Пора возвращаться.

Я замерла. Я ведь так и не рассказала ему, что хочу найти отца. Давай, Олимпия, соберись. Сейчас самое время… Не тяни.

— Леголас, — я закусила губу. — Я очень рада, что ты вернул себе свой прежний облик. Наверняка ты хочешь показаться отцу, я не виню тебя. Но… Я не могу пока вернуться во дворец. — Леголас непонимающе на меня посмотрел и кивнул, давая понять, что готов меня слушать. — Дело в том, что я ведь ищу отца. Ты, должно быть, забыл, да и не должно оно тебя волновать… Но я забыть не могу. Я ведь должна после вернуться к брату. — Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но я не дала этого сделать, подняв ладонь. — Послушай, пожалуйста. Я не могу пока вернуться. Здесь до домика моей бабушки рукой подать, а оттуда уже можно будет начинать поиски. Я прошу, помоги мне. А после я уеду, — и я всхлипнула, прижав руки к лицу. Не могу, не могу…

— Ну что ты, дурочка, — Леголас снова упал на колени рядом со мной и прижал меня к себе. Я снова всхлипнула. — Я тебя не брошу, и не думай… Глупая. — Он поцеловал меня в лоб. Я хлюпнула носом и вытерла щеки. Я снова расклеилась, как же так…

— Так ты поможешь мне? — и смотрю с надеждой.

— Естественно. Конечно, мне бы хотелось вернуться во дворец, к отцу, но я помогу тебе в твоих поисках. Ведь я как никто знаю, как тяжело терять любимых людей.

— Спасибо большое, — прошептала я и потянулась его поцеловать. Вот оно, счастье…

***

— Долго еще? — спросил Леголас и вздохнул. Я стояла посреди тропинки и смотрела по сторонам. Кажется, мы заблудились. А я — дура, и это мне не кажется. Была во дворце и даже не догадалась посмотреть на карты. Идиотка…

— Не знаю, — устало проговорила я. — Помню только, что домик бабушки недалеко…

— Так где она вообще жила, Олимпия? Скажи мне, и я попытаюсь нас вывести туда. Давай, напряги память. Мне надоело блуждать по лесу.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — пробормотала я. — Бабушка жила в северной части, там стояла деревня и была дубовая роща. А если пройти где-то пол-лиги, можно было выйти к реке…

— Похоже, я понял, о чем ты говоришь… Но только… А, ладно, пойдем, — и Леголас, махнув рукой, побежал вперед. Я едва за ним успевала.

Мы шли где-то минут пятнадцать, а я уже запыхалась, сбила ладони и колени и вырвала несколько прядей волос. А все потому, что не могла налюбоваться на Леголаса. Какой же он теперь красивый… Я смотрела на ровную спину, широкие плечи и волну густых спутанных волос. Конечно, мне было не до каких-то там корней и кочек. А они попадались буквально на каждом шагу.

Мы не разговаривали. Пару раз я открывала было рот, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить молчание, но тут же его захлопывала. Потому что сказать мне было нечего.

А пейзаж, между тем, стремительно менялся. Лес стал реже, начали попадаться разные птички, зверушки. Пару раз мы проходили в опасной близости от эльфов, защищавших границы. Один, по-моему, нас даже заметил, но, видно, узнав меня (и когда я успела стать знаменитостью?) или Леголаса, тревогу поднимать не стал. На том ему и спасибо.

Вскоре я услышала шум реки. Наверное, это была Зачарованная река, но я не уверена… Все-таки мы еще далековато. Все это время я пыталась вспомнить где же все-таки жила бабушка. Нет, если стать на главную дорогу, то там я сориентируюсь, а вот посреди леса — это уже проблема.

— Ну, здесь раньше была деревня, пока ее не сожгли орки во время Войны Кольца. Дальше ведешь ты. Давай, — сказал Леголас, останавливаясь посреди поляны и глядя на меня. Я задумалась. Эту деревню я определенно помню. Бабушка жила где-то на севере, по-моему, мы с отцом проезжали это селение… Да, ведь отсюда совсем недалеко!

— Я знаю, где мы! Пошли!

Я была полна энтузиазма и не замечала усталости, но Леголас лишь вздохнул и проговорил:

— Мы почти весь день на ногах. Видишь, солнце клонится к горизонту… Давай отдохнем. Я хочу есть и спать.

— Точно, хорошо, — надеюсь, в моем голосе не прозвучало разочарование. — Я тоже устала, нам правда нужно отдохнуть. Давай найдем относительно целый домик и там заночуем.

Немного отдохнув, мы двинулись к деревне. Леголас шел впереди, держа наготове лук. Я тоже вытащила из колчана стрелу и наложила ее на тетиву, но в случае опасности толку от меня будет маловато. Поэтому я предусмотрительно держалась за Леголасом.

В этих краях все еще было опасно. Орки до сих пор до конца не покинули Лихолесье, и путникам приходилось быть настороже. Тварей было мало и на караваны они не нападали, а вот на отдельных эльфов или гномов — пожалуйста.

Деревня больше походила на пепелище. Не осталось ни одного более-менее целого дома, одни развалины. Мы с Леголасом обошли ее всю, и, каждый раз видя чьи-то кости, я с отвращением сглатывала. Меня тошнило. Казалось, смерть до сих пор витает в воздухе. От этого на душе было жутко, и я плотнее жалась к Леголасу.

Наконец, подходящий домик нашелся. Он стоял на отшибе и практически не пострадал от пожара. Дверь заклинило, и пришлось ее выбить. Нас тут же обдало облаком пыли, и я закашлялась, глаза защипало. Леголас успел закрыть лицо руками. Внутри все было еще хуже, чем снаружи. Все поверхности покрывал равномерный слой пыли, с потолка свисали полусгнивние травы, воняло гнилым деревом.

Я поморщилась, но все же аккуратно переступила через порог. Половицы отозвались громким скрипом, и я поморщилась. Если уж они скрипят от шагов эльфа, сложно представить какой был бы шум от человека и тем более от гнома.

В домике было два этажа — наверное, здесь жила большая семья, так как я обнаружила не меньше пяти кроватей, а стульев вокруг большого стола стояла ровно восемь. Даже страшно представить, что с ними стало.

Невольно я задумалась о своей семье. Ее сложно было назвать благополучной: мама, как бабочка, сгорела от какой-то болезни, брат замкнулся в себе и теперь плачет в одиночестве, бабушка погибла от рук орков, а отец — он бросил нас. Ушел, пропал, исчез. Не знаю, смогу ли я его простить. Не знаю, зачем я его ищу. Может быть, он давно мертв. И вообще, как я его найду? Я знаю только то, что он ушел от домика бабушки, а дальше… Да он мог быть где угодно!

Тот день словно отпечатался в моей памяти. Я помню каждую мелочь, каждую сказанную фразу…

Стоял самый обычный день. Дома, как обычно, было тихо: бабушка — хотя эту красивую эльфийку сложно было так называть — возилась в кухне и молчала, отец ушел на охоту. Я проснулась, но вставать не стала — расплакалась. Маму похоронили несколько месяцев назад, но я до сих пор не могла смириться с ее гибелью. Это несправедливо. Смерть забирает лучших. Почему так?

Когда минул вечер и наступила ночь, мы с бабушкой забеспокоились. Где же отец? Он никогда не отлучался надолго… А после мы обнаружили, что из дома пропали все его вещи, а он не оставил даже записки. Бабушка не захотела, чтобы я оставалась у нее. Мы выждали еще пару недель, даже ходили в лес, на поиски. А затем она договорилась с эльфами, и меня взял с собой караван, шедший в Ривенделл.

Брат никак не отреагировал на то, что отец исчез. Тогда он уже замкнулся в себе, и я фактически осталась одна. Приходилось работать — я хваталась за любую возможность, любое дело. Успела побыть и швеей, и нянькой, и прислугой, и даже стражницей.

Я вздохнула и покачала головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Нечего предаваться печали. Не время.

— Ну и как тебе здесь? — радостно — слишком радостно — поинтересовалась я, поворачиваясь к Леголасу. Он стоял посреди комнаты и, морщась, оглядывал скудное убранство домика.

— Даже у меня в кузнице было чище, а я никогда особо не убирался, — сказал он, отмахиваясь от паутины, клочьями свисавшей с потолка.

— Ха, а ты что, думал здесь курорт? — засмеялась я. — Нам ведь только переночевать. Сейчас проветрилось, уже меньше пыли.

Похоже, Леголас не был согласен с тем, что в этом домике не так уж и плохо. Он пожал плечами, и мы стали устраиваться на ночь. Лечь на кровати мы не решились, поэтому просто отодвинули две лавки, стоявшие вдоль стен, и составили вместе. В шкафу нашлись более-менее чистые простыни, которые не рассыпались от одного прикосновения. Мы постелили их на лавки и, поужинав неумолимо черствеющим хлебом с солониной, легли спать. Да, было твердо, но это — единственное, что у нас есть, а плащи довольно теплые.

Я прижалась к Леголасу, потому что с наступлением ночи неумолимо холодало. Все тело чесалось, хотелось помыться, и я могла только представить, как от меня воняло. Да, все-таки жизнь во дворце меня разбаловала, стоило в этом признаться.

***

Леголас заснул почти сразу, а я не могла сомкнуть глаз. Сон одолел меня только к рассвету, а проснулась я уже утром. Леголаса рядом не было. Он вернулся минут через двадцать после моего пробуждения. Его волосы были мокрые, а сам он прямо светился чистотой.

— Здесь недалеко есть ручей. Не хочешь вымыться?

— Правда? — я воспрянула духом. — Конечно, хочу!

Ручей и правда оказался недалеко. Леголас деликатно оставил меня одну, отойдя подальше и сев ко мне спиной. Я только хмыкнула и принялась стягивать надоевшую грязную одежду. Штаны, сапоги, рубаха — все было в грязи и нуждалось в немедленной стирке. Но я ограничилась тем, что убрала рубаху в сумку и достала чистую.

Затем попробовала ногой. Она была ледяной, но я, стиснув зубы, нырнула. Из моей груди вырвался крик. Тело обожгло холодом, и я поспешила вынырнуть. Моргот, как холодно! Я сейчас умру.

Но вместо этого я старательно мылась, смывая с себя грязь и пот. Ручей оказался довольно глубоким. Мне по грудь. Страшно хотелось хорошенько помыть волосы, но я ограничилась только тем, что повытаскивала из них иглы и веточки и немного расчесала пальцами. Обсохнув на берегу, натянула чистую рубаху и штаны.

— Можешь поворачиваться, — крикнула я Леголасу и обула сапоги. Позавтракав и немного отдохнув, мы пошли дальше.

Теперь я узнавала эту местность. Видимо, этот почти пересохший ручей и был той рекой, про которую я говорила Леголасу. А это значит, что до домика бабушки где-то половина лиги.

Я не знаю, почему она жила на отшибе. Я спрашивала ее, спрашивала отца, но они только отмахивались от меня. Знаю только, что у нее не заладилось что-то с односельчанами. Но на подробности в нашей семье было наложено табу. Когда я немного подросла, то и перестала интересоваться. Незачем.

Сердце бешено билось в груди. Сейчас, сейчас… А что, собственно, сейчас? Что я увижу? Ничего. Отца нет там… И не будет. Но я найду его, обязательно найду. Клянусь.

— Еще совсем чуть-чуть, — ободрила я приунывшего Леголаса и взяла его за руку, глядя в глаза. — Вот тут, перейти рощицу — и мы придем.

Когда впереди показался домик, я отпустила Леголаса и побежала вперед. На глаза наворачивались слезы.

Здесь ничего, кажется, не изменилось. Все тот же сад — правда, теперь запущенный, — те же корзины, стоящие у входа… Я осторожно переступила порог и вошла внутрь. Леголас — за мной.

— Пап! — крикнула я, и с потолка упал паук. Не знаю, зачем я зову его, не знаю. Я всхлипнула. Это бесполезно! Я не верну его! Дура, дура, идиотка! Я всхлипнула и впилась ногтями в ладонь. Резкая боль остудила мой пыл, и я постаралась успокоиться. Нужно рассуждать трезво…

— Олимпия, неужели ты думала, что твой отец будет ждать тебя все это время? Возможно, он уже в Ривенделле, или, может, возвращался сюда и оставил письмо. Давай поищем, не плачь. — Леголас вытер мои щеки и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Х-хорошо, — всхлипнула я и с силой провела руками по глазам, хлопнула себя по щекам. Так, нужно успокоиться. Письмо. Он мог вернуться и оставить письмо. Почему я раньше не догадалась?

Я оглядела домик, думая, где отец мог оставить весточку. Точно не здесь… Может быть, в моей комнате? Точно! Я с трудом открыла дверь и вошла в комнату, которая когда-то полностью принадлежала мне. Там даже сохранились мои игрушки. Я погладила сшитого зайца, посмотрела на грязную комнату и старый детский лук. А затем мой глаз выхватил пожелтевший листок бумаги. Что? Неужели Леголас прав?..

Быстро подбежав к зеркалу, я схватила лист пергамента и развернула его. Слезы сами потекли из моих глаз.

Дорогая дочка,  
Мне очень жаль, правда, я не должен был тебя бросать. Когда умерла мама, я…  
Пожалуйста, не ищи меня. Наша семья уже никогда не станет прежней, не стоит и пытаться. Возможно, когда ты прочитаешь это письмо, меня уже не будет в живых. Передавай привет Уиллу.  
Я любил Арнес больше жизни.  
Прости. Люблю тебя.  
Отец.

Я упала на пол и зарыдала. Не может быть. Он не мог покончить с собой. Это глупо. В порыве эмоций я порвала письмо на много мелких кусочков. Вскочила на ноги. Я найду его, обязательно найду! Из горла вырвался истеричный смешок. Выбежав из комнаты, я пронеслась мимо Леголаса и устремилась в лес.  
Примечание к части

Извините за задержку, ленивый автор написал главу за три дня, а все остальное время маялся фигней :))  
Примечание к части

Небольшой эпизод из жизни Олимпии. Написалось спонтанно. Садилась за главу, а получилось, что получилось… Можно не читать. Это никак не повлияет на восприятие сюжета основного фанфика.  
Вбоквелл «Пожар»

Быстрым шагом я возвращалась домой. В голове настойчиво вертелись мамины слова: «Вернешься домой не позже захода солнца!» Я, конечно, кивнула, улыбнулась и убежала гулять, благополучно об этом позабыв… Бедная моя дурная головушка! Теперь мама наверняка посадит меня за шитье, а Уилл будет снисходительно глядеть, изредка посмеиваясь. Ненавижу, когда он так делает.

Мой брат на сотню с лишним лет меня старше. Может показаться, что мы ненавидим друг друга, но это не так. Не знаю как Уилл — меня, но я люблю его всем сердцем. Надеюсь, он выручит меня и в этот раз, ведь выручал всегда. Успокоенная этой мыслью, я прибавила шагу. Странно, но лес был не такой, как обычно. Не пели птицы, не было видно ни белок, ни ежей, ни столь любимых мною скунсов (Да, я обожаю скунсов! Они такие милые).

Впереди послышались голоса. Сердце в груди судорожно забилось, и я убавила шаг. Голоса явно были не эльфийские. Крепко сжимая в руках длинную палку, которую я старательно спиливала полдня, я старалась ступать мягче и тише. У меня даже получалось — трава сглаживала все звуки. Я выглянула из-за толстого дерева. Это были гномы. Много гномов, а вместе с ними какой-то старик в серой хламиде и с посохом в руках. Я опешила. В Имладрисе очень редко показывались гномы. Скажем так, за свою недолгую жизнь я не видела ни одного. Однако лесных незнакомцев узнала сразу: по низкому росту, густым бородам. Среди них показался человек, только очень маленький. Я слышала, что некоторые люди такие от рождения. Странно, но он был босой. «И удобно ему?» — подумалось мне. Если бы тогда я знала, какие беды принесут эти гномы!

Но сейчас я беспечно вышла из-за дерева (тогда я еще не понимала, что такое опасность) и слегка дрожащим голосом произнесла:

— Вы кто?

Их предводитель — я сразу поняла это по горделивой осанке и потрепанному, но богатому одеянию — резко развернулся, и мне в горло уперлось острие огромного, в половину моего роста, меча. Я испугалась. Хотелось нервно сглотнуть, но я боялась. Мне почему-то казалось, что двинься я — и он пронзит меня насквозь.

— Довольно, Торин! — прервал его старик, в котором я не без удивления признала Митрандира, иногда навещавшего Лорда Элронда. — Ты что, не видишь, это всего лишь ребенок!

— Ты не знаешь, какими коварными могут быть дети! — возразил гном, которого назвали Торином. — Может, она шпионила за нами!

— Не мели чепухи, Торин Дубощит! — Митрандир явно сердился. Я с надеждой взглянула на него. Все-таки меч у горла — это страшно. — Опусти оружие! Не видишь, она вся дрожит! — И вправду меня сотрясала крупная дрожь. Я не знала, куда деть глаза. В конце концов, я их просто прикрыла и отдалась на волю случая. Все равно я ничего не смогу сейчас сделать, только наврежу себе. Уилл, наверное, сумел бы уговорить упрямого гнома. Уилл все может.

Гном медленно, с явной неохотой, опустил меч, однако не убрал тот в ножны, а продолжал держать в руках.

— Как тебя зовут, дитя? — обратился ко мне Митрандир. — Я что-то не припомню тебя.

— Я еще была совсем мала, когда вы приезжали к Лорду Элронду, — машинально ответила я, а затем добавила: — А зовут меня Олимпия.

— Что ты здесь делала, Олимпия? — продолжал расспрашивать меня волшебник. А что мне сказать? По сути, я и вправду подслушивала. Но говорить об этом я не буду — вон, каким взглядом смотрит на меня гном Торин.

— Гуляла, — ответила я беспечно. И тут же добавила, впрочем, не надеясь на успех: — Можно я пойду? Меня мама ждет.

Митрандир кивнул, и я побежала со всех ног. До моих ушей еще доносились рассерженные реплики гномов, но я не обращала на них внимания. Да, не таким я представляла себе Подгорный народ, совсем не таким… Вообще в нашем селении к кхазад относились вполне терпимо, если не сказать дружелюбно. Например, по сравнению с теми же лихолессцами, которые гномов искренне не могли терпеть, и те, в свою очередь, отвечали им взаимностью.

Впереди уже показались первые домики. Я остановилась и уперлась руками в колени, стараясь отдышаться. Мама не должна видеть меня такой: растрепанной, запыхавшейся с местами испачканной одеждой. Лучше уж я опоздаю на несколько минут, чем приду в таком виде. Пригладив волосы, я отряхнула одежду и надежно спрятала палку, бросив ее в кусты. Ее никто не должен найти, другую такую я срезать не сумею. И ни в коем случае нельзя рассказывать маме про случай с гномами! Тогда гулять меня не пустят еще долго. А мне это надо? Нет. Поэтому, надев на лицо довольную и слегка уставшую улыбку, я быстро зашагала к дому.

— Привет, мам! — как можно веселее сказала, стараясь ничем себя не выдать.

— Что-то ты сегодня долго, — донесся до меня голос мамы. Сама она была где-то за домом, чем я не преминула воспользоваться. Быстро забежав в дом и обогнув спящую на полу кошку, я на ходу стянула грязную тунику и кинула ее на пол. Схватила другую, такую же, и переоделась. Перевела дыхание. Все я готова к встрече с родителями.

— Еще не было заката! — заметила я и вышла из дома. Мама сидела на скамейке, которую собственноручно сделал Уилл, и вышивала. Вообще она очень любила шить и вышивать. В ее умелых руках любой кусок ткани превращался в красивые салфетки, платки и скатерти. Вот почему я не такая? Почему у меня руки растут не оттуда, откуда должны расти у порядочной молодой эллет? — Так что я вовремя!

В руках у меня таинственным образом оказалось яблоко — я не помню, чтобы брала его. Задумчиво проведя рукой по волосам, я с наслаждением откусила кусочек сочного фрукта. У меня во рту с утра маковой росинки не было, и я чуть не застонала от наслаждения. Я присела на траву, рядом с мамой, и уставилась на алеющий небосвод. Кинув быстрый взгляд на маму, я потянулась, вытягивая ноги. Заканчивала бы она вышивать — уже не тот свет, она ведь все глаза себе испортит…

— Может хватит, мам? — спросила, особо не надеясь, что мама бросит вышивку, не доделав узор. — Уже темно.

— Ах, Олимпия, подожди. Не мешай мне, прошу! — В этом мама ничем не отличалась от ребенка — увлеченная своим делом, она не замечала ничего. Папа постоянно шутил, что мама похожа на человека-старушку, а не на довольно молодую эллет. — Кстати, не думай, что тебе удалось меня провести. Где ты опять лазила? — В голове у меня зашумело. Я поспешила опустить взгляд и крепче сжала в руках яблоко. Кто бы мог сомневаться, мне не удалось даже в такой мелочи обхитрить свою проницательную мать.

— И в чем же я прокололась? — как можно спокойнее спросила я, хотя внутри меня бушевала буря эмоций.

— У тебя в волосах еловые иголки, — ответила мама. — А там, где я разрешаю тебе ходить, сосен нет.

— Знаешь, я сегодня встретила необычную компанию… — Мысленно стукнув себя по голове (Кто, скажите мне, кто рассказывает о таком родителям? Так вот, позвольте показать вам такую идиотку — меня), я втянула голову в плечи. Так стыдно и неудобно мне, пожалуй, еще никогда не было. Мама отложила вышивку в строну, что свидетельствовало о том, что сейчас мне будет плохо, внимательно меня разглядывала. — Мне продолжать? — робко спросила, молясь всем Валар о том, чтобы маму отвлекли какие-то сложные дела. — Или не надо?

— А как ты думаешь, Олимпия? — Мама всплеснула руками. — Конечно, рассказывай! Я же хочу знать, чем занята моя дочь и какие знакомства она заводит, когда шастает где попало!

И мне пришлось все поведать. Начиная встречей с гномами и Митрандиром и заканчивая тем, как к моему горлу приставили меч. Я не смотрела на мать. Нос у меня, скорее всего, покраснел. Он всегда краснеет, когда я собираюсь расплакаться. А расплакаться мне хотелось жутко. Нет, даже не расплакаться, а разреветься, жутко, навзрыд, захлебываясь слезами. Знаете то состояние, когда ты вроде бы и счастлив, и все у тебя есть, ты жив-здоров, но на душе так тяжко и плохо, что хочется броситься с обрыва? Так вот такое состояние преследует меня уже несколько лет. Вначале я не придавала этому значения, затем и вовсе смирилась. Нет, не подумайте, что я все время хожу и реву. Я живу, смеюсь, радуюсь, но иногда накатывает такая тоска, что хочется выть. И сейчас, слушая мамины слова о том, какая я глупая и непоседливая, о том, что она хотела не такую дочь, я не сдерживала слез.

— Мама… — тихо пробормотала я, глотая катящиеся по щекам слезы. — Мама… Я не хотела, я больше не буду…

— Конечно, не будешь! Потому что гулять ты больше не пойдешь! Будешь помогать мне по хозяйству! Она, видите ли, не может, ей это неинтересно. Думаешь, мне, отцу или Уиллу интересно то, чем мы вынуждены заниматься? Ты думаешь, мне нравиться сидеть дома? Но в этом мире, Олимпия, есть не только «хочу», но и «надо». Пора бы тебе это уже понять!

Ах, мама, как же ты была права! Какая же я была глупая девчонка! Если бы я знала тогда, как закончится тот вечер, я бы никогда тебе не нагрубила! Но что могла я, малолетняя дура, обиженная на весь мир? Правильно, вскочить на ноги и, крикнув: «Я ненавижу тебя!», убежать плакаться брату… Если бы ты знала, что пришлось пережить мне уже через полчаса… Хотя, к чему эти слова? Ты никогда, никогда не узнаешь этого, моя нежная, моя любимая, дорогая мамочка…

А сейчас я могла лишь бежать и утирать злые слезы. Солнце полностью опустилось за горизонт, и на улице не было ни души. Всхлипнув, я упала на траву и свернулась в комочек, обхватив колени руками.

— Эй, что случилось? — спросил меня кто-то, мягко опускаясь рядом. Я отняла заплаканное лицо от коленей и посмотрела на говорившего.

— Уилл!.. — выдохнула почти неслышно. Это было последнее, что ты услышал от меня в тот день. — Уилл!..

А затем раздались крики, и полетели стрелы.

— Олимпия, беги домой, — зашептал Уилл, поднимая меня на ноги. Когда рядом с нами пала стрела (явно орочья), он сгреб меня в охапку, откатился в сторону, к дому наших соседей. — Скажи маме и отцу, если он будет дома. Это орки, не разбойники. Они не щадят никого. Уходите дальше, в лес. Неподалеку отсюда есть селение, переждете там. Давай же, беги!

— Уилл, а как же ты?! — воскликнула я, обнимая его за шею и не чувствуя слез, что бежали по щекам.

— Не волнуйся, малыш, я же воин, — мягко прошептал брат, отстраняясь. — Давай, беги! Быстрее!

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо, почти беззвучно сказала и побежала, быстро, без оглядки. Где-то кричали эльфы, их заглушал раскатистый рев орков. Мне было страшно, очень страшно. И даже не за свою жизнь. За Уилла, за отца, за маму — за всех. Эти орки явно что-то ищут. Торина. Этого чертова Дубощита. Чтоб он сдох! Я ужаснулась — откуда у меня столько агрессии? Может, это обычный набег. Кто ж этих тварей разберет!

— Мама, уходим! — закричала я, хватая ее за руку и потянув из дома. — Там орки… Уилл… Лес… Уходим… Пожалуйста, — я почти рыдала, у меня сделалась истерика.

— Олимпия, скажи что-то связное. Я не понимаю… — шептала мама, глад меня по волосам. Неужели она не понимает? Поему сидит здесь и занимается пустой болтовней? Нас ведь могут убить. От злости я заревела еще сильнее и с удвоенным упорством стала тянуть маму к лесу, на который указал Уилл. «Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста…»

Я закричала и отпрянула назад, когда на нас напал орк. Это сейчас я уже понимаю, что он был мелкий и, скорее всего, неопасный. Но тогда он казался мне чудовищем, которое может убить и алифанта. Моя мама, моя нежная, милая мама, всадила ему кинжал между глаз. Я не знаю, откуда он у нее оказался, как ей хватило сил… Черная кровь закапала на траву, орк захрипел и, бездыханный, свалился на землю. От вида крови мне стало плохо, и я пригнулась. Все содержимое моего желудка оказалось на траве. Что, Олимпия, а как ты представляла войну, когда мечтала вместе с братом поступить на службу? Ты думала, это будет легко? Думала, не будет ни крови, которой ты жутко боишься, ни убийств? Так тогда тебе никогда не стать воительницей — только служанкой!.. Это сейчас я понимаю, что мне бы не позволили стать воительницей, но тогда это придало мне сил. Я вскочила на ноги, вытирая слезы и шмыгая носом, схватила за руку маму и, пригинаясь и стараясь держаться ближе к домам, побежала следом.

Внезапно рядом со мной послышался пронзительный крик, переходивший буквально в визг. Я против воли обернулась и… замерла. Уилл лежал на земле, половина его лица была обожжена. На миг перед глазами у меня помутнело, и я, не отдавая себе отчета, побежала. Мной руководило желание помочь родному эльфу. И мне было не важно, что стрелы свистели в дюйме от моего лица, а над братом высился орк. Я не обратила на это внимания.

— Уилл! Нет! — Мне повезло: орк, уже занесший свой меч, чтобы довершить начатое, пал, сраженный чей-то стрелой. Я не обратила на это внимания. — Уилл, очнись, прошу, не умирай… — шептала я. — Живи! Ради меня живи…

Так я просидела… Даже не знаю, сколько. Не знаю, почему я не мертва, почему не мертва мама (о, я не желала ее смерти. Как же я рыдала на ее похоронах, состоявшихся буквально через год), почему мы обе целы. В тот день я повзрослела, впервые увидела и захлебнулась жизнью.  
14

Уж таков человек: по-настоящему он дорожит только тем, что у него отнято.  
© Эрих Мария Ремарк

Бежала я долго. Не разбирая дороги, врезаясь в деревья и спотыкаясь о корни. Ноги сами несли меня куда-то, я не знала, куда и зачем бегу. Казалось, если я остановлюсь, то произойдет что-то страшное. Я слышала, как Леголас звал меня, бежал со мной, но скоро свернул не туда и отстал. Я не знаю, зачем я убегаю все дальше в лес. Мне больно. Жутко больно. Как он мог? Мой отец… Я ждала, на что-то надеялась, а он… Наконец, выдохнувшись, я упала на колени, тяжело дыша, и, обхватив себя руками, закричала. В этот крик я вкладывала всю свою боль, все свое отчаянье. Мир сузился до одной единственной точки — моего бешено стучащего сердца.

Моей семьи больше нет. Я сирота. Брат не в счет. Я люблю его, но… Он мертв. Морально он мертв. Ему все равно на меня, на службу, на других людей и эльфов. Для общества он мертв. Единственное, что для него важно, — это собственное обезображенное лицо. Все остальное подождет. Я не могу его судить, ибо никогда не была на его месте. И не буду.

Я не вернусь в Ривенделл, не вернусь и в Лихолесье. Надеюсь, Леголас простит меня. Съезжу в Эребор, к Гимли, а потом… Неважно, примкну к какой-нибудь общине и…

Я всхлипнула. Я не смогу бросить Леголаса, не после того, что мы пережили, не после того, как он признался мне в любви и дважды спас жизнь. Я не настолько сильная. Я слаба. Моральна уничтожена.

Дорогая дочка,  
Мне очень жаль, правда, я не должен был тебя бросать. Когда умерла мама, я…  
Пожалуйста, не ищи меня. Наша семья уже никогда не станет прежней, не стоит и пытаться. Возможно, когда ты прочитаешь это письмо, меня уже не будет в живых. Передавай привет Уиллу.  
Я любил Арнес больше жизни.  
Прости. Люблю тебя.  
Отец.

Я видела письмо всего несколько минут, но оно врезалось мне в память. Словно кто-то выжег эти строки на обратной стороне век. Согнувшись и уперев руки в грудь, я закричала. Волосы свесились мне на лицо, грудь сдавило… Я только ловила ртом воздух. Рванула ворот рубахи, и пуговицы посыпались на землю.

Как же мне плохо. Я уничтожена. Теперь мы с Уиллом одни. Два моральных калеки, обреченных на вечные страдания. Я не хочу такой жизни. Не хочу существовать, хочу умереть. Воспарить в Чертоги Мандоса. Забыться.

Я снова всхлипнула. Уже как-то обреченно. Весь запал прошел, и внутри осталась одна пустота. Я выжжена изнутри. В моей душе не осталось ничего.

Все эти годы я жила надеждой, что найду отца, и мы снова заживем нормальной жизнью. Не вышло. Видно, «Олимпия» и «нормальная жизнь» — слова, не совместимые в принципе. Вся моя жизнь — череда потерь и приобретений. Как и у любого другого существа. Потеря — отец, приобретение — Леголас.

Мне очень жаль, правда, я не должен был тебя бросать. Не должен был, но ты бросил, балрог тебя дери. Ты бросил… Оставил меня одну.

Я тонула в жалости к себе. Мне казалось, нет в Арде никого несчастнее меня. Их попросту н-е-т. И быть не может.

Наконец, я распрямилась. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, и я глубоко вдохнула, буквально чувствуя, как наполняются легкие. Истерика прошла, и я осмотрелась. Вокруг не было никого. Прислушалась. Ни звука. Где же Леголас? Кажется, он потерял меня.

— Леголас? — тихо, хриплым после рыданий голосом позвала я. — Ты где? Леголас? — Как и ожидалось, никто не ответил. Мне вдруг стало страшно. Уже темнело. Лес вокруг был густым и незнакомым. Я никогда раньше здесь не было. Не слышно было даже шума реки. Я сглотнула и крепче обняла себя руками. Ни оружия, ни теплой одежды — плащ я скинула в домике, — ничего с собой нет.

В голову, как назло, лезли всякие страшные мысли. Захотелось прижаться к Леголасу и уткнуться носом ему в грудь. Мне вдруг резко стало холодно. Бр-р. Я поежилась и попыталась понять, где я. Но тщетно. Деревья вокруг меня были старыми и словно гнилыми. Внезапно я ужаснулась: а вдруг я сейчас где-то около Дол-Гулдура, старой крепости Некроманта? Но я сразу отогнала эту мысль. Не может быть. Я не могла пробежать такое большое расстояние.

Нужно что-то делать, причем срочно. Здесь могут быть орки или, того хуже, пауки, а у меня даже ножа нет… Вспомнились слова Леголаса: «Война Кольца закончилась семь лет назад, но Лихолесье еще кишит отродьями тьмы». Не хотелось бы мне встретиться с кем-то из них.

Так, что же делать, что же делать? Не знаю…

— Леголас?! — снова, уже громче, закричала я. С ветки дерева, оглушительно каркнув, слетела ворона, и я, вскрикнув от неожиданности и ужаса, отпрянула назад. Снова молчание. Налетевший ветер растрепал мои волосы, и я сильнее сжала плечи. Думай, Олимпия, думай.

Можно залезть на дерево… Да, неплохая идея. Хоть посмотрю, где я. Я огляделась в поисках подходящего деревья. Вот это подойдет. Достаточно высокое и с кучей сучьев. Ухватившись за нижнюю ветку, я с трудом подтянулась и перекинула ногу через ветку. Немного отдышалась и полезла дальше. Руки были исцарапаны о кору, но я продвигалась все выше и выше. Два раза я чуть не упала — под моими ногами обломились подгнившие сучья. Я испуганно заорала и повисла на руках. Тогда одно неверное движение могло бы стоить мне жизни. Сердце до сих пор загнанно колотилось в груди, так я испугалась.

Ветки, тем временем, становились все тоньше и тоньше, и я долго и тщательно выбирала, куда поставить ногу. Все, дальше я уже не полезу — это просто опасно. Чуть выше от меня располагалась развилка, и я с удвоенной силой полезла вверх. «Ай!» — мне на лицо упал паук. Я заорала и принялась размахивать руками, пытаясь его стряхнуть. От падения меня спасло только то, что мои ноги плотно стояли на ветках, а, махнув паука, я успела вцепиться в ствол. Да, надо бы быть осторожнее, не то я превращусь в блинчик.

Глаза после слез отчаянно сохли, и я крепко зажмурилась, а затем несколько раз поморгала. Усевшись на ветке, я быстро заплела волосы в тугую косу, не скрепив веревкой — не было, — чтобы не лезли в глаза. Наверху было холоднее, и я почувствовала, как дрожу.

Главное — не смотреть вниз. Иначе я отсюда не слезу. Вцеплюсь в ствол, и все.

Я вздохнула и рывком поднялась на ноги, раздвигая ветки и листья. Я специально закрыла глаза, чтобы не было видно всех этих мерзких насекомых. На лицо налипла паутина, и приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не закричать и не свалиться.

Наконец, в лицо ударил ветер, стало светлее. Одной рукой держась за ветку, другой рукой я по мере сил сняла с лица паутину и открыла глаза. А затем ахнула от удивления и восхищения.

Это было красиво… Нет, не так. Это было жутко красиво! Уже темнело, солнце садилось за горизонт, и верхушки деревьев окрасились в нежно-оранжевые и розовые цвета. И бабочки… Много бабочек… Большие и маленькие, красивые и не очень, простые черные и яркие разноцветные… Я протянула ладонь, и на нее села редчайшей красоты бабочка. Она была среднего размера, с красными крыльями, покрытыми красивыми черными узорами. Я не дышала. Ее тонкие лапки приятно щекотали кожу, и против воли на моем лице появилась легкая улыбка. Как же я соскучилась по настоящей красоте, скитаясь под сводами этого мрачного леса.

Но я залезла так высоко не для того чтобы любоваться бабочками. Нужно решить, куда идти дальше. Я немного подняла ладонь, и бабочка слетела с нее, устремляясь под кроны деревьев. Я печально улыбнулась и осмотрелась. На много лиг вокруг простирался лишь лес. Сплошная масса из листьев. И нигде нет ничего другого. Если приглядеться, можно было разглядеть вершины Мглистых Гор. Так, значит я… А где я, собственно? Не знаю, никогда не была сильна в географии. Карты — это моя слабость. И не в том смысле, что я их люблю и разбираюсь. Нет, я их просто не понимаю. Мой мозг отказывается воспринимать все эти хитросплетения линий и разных гор-елочек. Так, ну вот Зачарованная река… По крайней мере, эта полосочка похожа на реку, я могу и ошибаться. Неужели я убежала так далеко?.. Не может быть. До реки, по меньшей мере, несколько лиг…

Ладно, пора спускаться. Пойду туда, откуда прибежала. Такая тактика еще никого не подводила. Надеюсь, не подведет и меня. Я вздохнула и провела ладонью по лицу. Дура, сентиментальная дура. Ты могла прореветься и в доме, не убегая от Леголаса… Вот что мне теперь без него делать?

Я начала спускаться. Сказать честно, это было намного сложнее, чем лезть вверх. Мои ноги скользили, и я лишь чудом удерживалась, иногда повисая на одной руке. Никогда не думала, что у меня такие сильные руки, Моргот раздери. Нужно серьезно заняться физической подготовкой. Если выберусь, конечно. О том, что будет, если я так и не найду дороги обратно, думать не хотелось.

А как там Леголас? Наверняка он меня ищет… Связался на свою голову. Сейчас бы сидел во дворце, рядом с отцом, и не таскался бы по лесам в поисках одной не слишком умной эльфийки.

Когда до земли оставалось всего ничего, я услышала грубые голоса, говорившие на… Черном наречии? Нет, Олимпия, дура, сиди там, где сидела! Я взглянула на землю. Там уютно расположились трое орков, развели костер, устроившись вокруг него. Но было поздно — я уже летела вниз. Сердце замерло. Будь что будет. Если смерть — то пусть уж быстрая. Я слышала немало рассказов о том, что орки делают со своими жертвами. Их тела с трудом узнают даже родственники.

Я встретилась глазами с одной из этих тварей, а затем оглушительно закричала. Нет, я не хочу умирать. Пожалуйста! Приземлилась я неудачно, подвернув ногу. Да и со здоровой ногой убежать бы я не смогла. Все мои члены сковал животный страх, и все, что я могла, это прижаться к стволу дерева и крепче сжать в руках подобранный с земли камень. Единственное мое оружие.

— Ты кто? — тупо спросил орк, и я сглотнула. От страха я не могла говорить. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, губы подрагивали. Я была близка к тому, чтобы разреветься.

Я подумала (понадеялась), что, возможно, они меня не тронут. Может, они все такие тупые, и я смогу убежать… Но все оказалось гораздо прозаичнее.

— Да что ты с ней возишься! — воскликнул другой, на вид самый широкий из всей компании. Явно главарь. — Это эльфийская шваль, не видишь что ли? — и он схватил меня за ухо. Я беззвучно ахнула. Голос куда-то пропал. Ну все, сейчас мне придет конец. Закончилась моя жизнь, так толком и не начавшись. Мне в грудь уперся кончик меча.

— Кто ты и что ты здесь делаешь? — воскликнул орк, хватая меня за горло и прижимая к стволу. Я молчала, перед глазами все плыло, в голове будто помутилось… — Отвечай, тварь, есть здесь кто-то из таких, как ты?!

— Н… Нет, — прохрипела я. Он слишком сильно сжимал мое горло. — Ник… Никого. Я одна. Отпустите меня, пожалуйста! — слезы все-таки потекли по щекам.

Что-то в моем мозгу однозначно помутилось. Внезапно я дернулась, попытавшись вырваться, и сама насадилась на меч. Орки опешили, а я задохнулась от боли… Казалось, весь мир сузился до размеров раны у меня на груди. От боли потемнело в глазах, и я застонала. По груди потекло что-то — кровь — теплое, и я закрыла глаза. Силы покинули меня.

Последнее, что я помнила, это — истошные крики и тяжесть навалившегося на меня тела.

***

Просыпаться не хотелось. Я словно плавала в каком-то белесом тумане. Мне было тепло и удивительно хорошо. Открыв глаза, я огляделась. Вокруг было белым-бело. И одета я была в белую робу. Я удивленно посмотрела на свои руки — ни единой царапинки, хотя я отчетливо помню, как до мяса содрала их о кору, упав с дерева.

Я сделала шаг. В ногах ощущалась странная легкость. Второй шаг дался легче, третий — еще легче, и вскоре я брела по этому белому миру. Я не ориентировалась в пространстве. Пол и потолок, казалось, поменялись местами, если вообще были.

Время застыло. Я не слышала ни звука, не ощущала ничего, даже сердце мое не билось. Я не чувствовала пола под ногами, я словно летела над землей.

Что же это такое? В голове мелькали картины прошлого: вот я читаю письмо, вот бегу, смотрю на бабочек, орки, дикая боль… Я умерла? Нет, не может быть… А может, это Чертоги Мандоса и сейчас я с ним встречусь? А кто это кричал? Кажется, я слышала свое имя. Не помню. Я схватилась за виски и надавила. Появилась легкая головная боль, виски словно стянуло тугим обручем.

Прямо подо мной внезапно разверзлась пропасть. Я замерла на краю. Интересно, если я умру, смогу ли я умереть еще раз. Я занесла ногу. Что за глупость? Зачем мне прыгать вниз. Кто-то позвал меня: «Олимпия, давай». Так мне прыгать? Снова — «Олимпия, давай!», уже настойчивей. Я помотала головой. Не хочу, не буду… Он не заставит меня…

«Олимпия! Давай!» Ладно, хорошо. Я глубоко вздохнула, сделала шаг вперед и…

Проснулась.

Как только я открыла глаза, мне показалась, что я ослепла. Яркий свет слепил, и я поморщилась, зажмурившись:

— Уберите огонь… Пожалуйста… Больно… — Я удивилась тому, как хрипло звучал мой голос. Так тихо. В голове отчетливо встала картина из моего… сна? А было ли это сном? Я же вроде как умерла? Или нет? Так что тогда со мной?

— Это просто отлично, что вы проснулись, — вывел меня из задумчивости чей-то мягкий голос. — Можете открыть глаза, я задернул шторы.

Я осторожно открыла глаза и увидела перед собой довольно приятного, коротковолосого (что само по себе странно) эльфа. Он стоял, склонившись надо мной, и улыбался.

— Кто ты? — прошелестела я, обращаясь к нему на «ты» Мне сейчас только приличия осталось соблюдать. — И почему у тебя короткие волосы?

— Я лекарь, меня зовут Авалон. А волосы у меня короткие, потому что так практичнее. — И он снова улыбнулся, сверкнув зелеными глазами. Черты лица у него были довольно приятными и мягкими, как у девушки. И голос высокий, чистый. Я поймала себя на мысли, что уже минуту беззастенчиво его рассматриваю.

— Олимпия, очень приятно, — проговорила я и попыталась протянуть ему руку для пожатия, но не тут-то было, грудь пронзила дикая боль, и я застонала.

— Аккуратней, госпожа Олимпия! Вам нельзя двигаться! — Я и сама это прекрасно понимала. Боль немного притупилась, но теперь рана на груди будто пульсировала, напоминая о себе.

— Я… во дворце? — едва слышно спросила я, но вместо ответа Авалон поднес к моим губам плошку со снадобьем, и мне пришлось выпить его. Я тут же поморщилась и закашлялась, таким горьким оно было. — Где Леголас? Я плохо помню…

— Господин Леголас принес вас на руках, вы истекали кровью… Мне не сообщили, что с вами случилось. Где господин Леголас я не знаю, по-моему, он с отцом…

— Давай на «ты»? — предложила я для того, чтобы продолжить разговор. Значит, Леголаса нет во дворце… Наверное. Я чувствовала, как силы покидают меня. Нужно поспать. Если что, меня разбудят.  
Примечание к части

Когда автор писал сцену в лесу, у него перед глазами стояла вот эта картинка: https://cs7064.vk.me/c540107/v540107324/f8ef/sS1OZHjn2Kw.jpg  
15

Спасибо всем, кто читал :))  
Изначально, когда я только бралась за перевод, я и не думала, что события развернуться именно так. Возможно, замучу крохотный эпилог или рассказ с этими героями.  
_____________________

Не знаю, сколько я проспала, но разбудил меня Авалон. Он раздвинул шторы, и солнечный свет ударил в лицо. Я поморщилась. Почему мне не дают спать? Грудь стягивала тугая повязка, дышалось тяжело, и Авалон запретил мне даже двигаться.

— К вам… тебе посетитель, — сказал Авалон, запнувшись, и я расцвела. Это точно Леголас, он пришел меня проведать! Улыбка сама появилась на лице, и я попросила Авалона позвать посетителя.

Но каково же было мое разочарование, когда в палату, улыбаясь, зашел Ангрод. Хорошее настроение как-то сразу пропало. Да, я была рада его видеть, но ждала-то я Леголаса.

— Привет, — сказал он и пожал руку Авалону. Я только вымученно улыбнулась краем губ, не сказав ни слова. Где он? Он обиделся на меня? За что? Испугался моего странного поведения? Не хочет тревожить? Почему его, балрог возьми, нет со мной? Почему?! Я была близка к тому, чтобы разрыдаться. Он не может так поступить со мной! — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Авалон ушёл к себе в каморку.

— Все хорошо, — прошептала я, а в горле невольно встал комок. — Как ты сам? — Можно спросить у него, где Леголас. Вряд ли он знает, ведь Ангрод простой стражник, и ему не докладывают о местоположении принца.

— Аха, ты же не знаешь. Для Его Величества ты героиня, — он засмеялся и выразительно повел бровями. Заметив мой удивленный взгляд, он объяснил: — Вернула его сына в приличный вид. — Меня немного покоробило слово «приличный», но я смолчала. — Когда они вернуться из Эребора, он хочет с тобой встретиться.

— Они? Леголас в Эреборе?

— Да, с какой-то дипломатической поездкой… Владыка не смог отказаться. — Мне сразу стало легче. Леголас не бросил меня, он просто занят. — Кстати, принц заходил к тебе, пока ты была без сознания. — Я старалась не показывать своего счастья, но улыбка сама собой расплывалась на лице.

— А откуда ты знаешь? — хрипло и практически не слышно спросила я.

— Мой пост как раз возле лазарета, и я вижу всех, кто заходит сюда и выходит. Ну что, я смог поднять тебе настроение?

— Да, — совершенно искренне ответила я, и по щеке скатилась слезинка. Я слизала ее языком и крепко зажмурилась, — спасибо тебе.

***

Выздоравливала я быстро. Мне еще не дозволялось вставать, но я уже могла садиться и сама есть. Грудь все еще саднила. А временами было так больно, что я едва не загибалась. После того, как Ангрод сообщил мне, что Леголаса нет в королевстве, прошла неделя.

Я скучала. Пора бы им уже вернуться. Хотя что я мелю? Когда это дипломатические поездки длились меньше полумесяца? Если в Ривенделл приезжала делегация, они задерживались как минимум на две недели, а как максимум — на месяц, и то это не самый долгий срок. Я любила смотреть на чужеземцев.

За эту неделю я много передумала. Все-таки чем еще заниматься лежа в больнице? Первое место в моих мыслях занимал отец и его письмо. Я помнила его наизусть.

Дорогая дочка,  
Мне очень жаль, правда, я не должен был тебя бросать. Когда умерла мама, я…  
Пожалуйста, не ищи меня. Наша семья уже никогда не станет прежней, не стоит и пытаться. Возможно, когда ты прочитаешь это письмо, меня уже не будет в живых. Передавай привет Уиллу.  
Я любил Арнес больше жизни.  
Прости. Люблю тебя.  
Отец.

Сколько раз я прошептала эти строки? Я сильно пожалела, что разорвала письмо там, в лесу.

Авалон дал мне очередную порцию какой-то невероятно горькой настойки. Я вертела в руках кубок и все никак не могла решиться отхлебнуть из него.

— Давай, Олимпия, — сказал Авалон и улыбнулся. — Это всего лишь настойка, чтобы облегчить боли.

— Но она жутко неприятная, — немного плаксиво возразила я. — У меня от нее потом жжет горло, а во рту неприятный привкус! — Мне хотелось поныть. Я уже засиделась в палатах врачевания, а Авалон был таким терпеливым… Я не могла отказать себе в удовольствии.

— Когда тебя будут мучить ужасные боли, — Авалон сделал страшные глаза, — ты еще вспомнишь, что я тебе говорил. И пожалеешь! Потому что настойки я больше тебе не дам. Так пей и не хнычь.

Я захныкала и притворно вытерла глаза, но настойку выпила. Горькая жидкость обожгла горло, и я закашлялась. Авалон подал мне кубок с водой, и я отпила из него. Стало немного легче, но я все равно хотела, чтобы это гадкое зелье вышло из меня обратно.

— Ну вот, — сказал Авалон. — А теперь поспи. Тебе нужно набраться сил.

— А перевязка? — спросила я и откинулась на подушку, подкладывая руку под щеку. — Ты уже давно не менял бинты…

— Позже, Олимпия, позже, — сказал Авалон, но я уже не слышала его. Я провалилась в сон.

***

А на следующий день случилось ужасное. Я сидела на кровати и читала — точнее, пыталась читать — книгу, то и дело морщась. Грудь разболелась, а Авалон отказался давать мне ту горькую настойку (о! Сейчас я бы отдала все на свете, чтобы облегчить боль).

Дверь в лазарет распахнулась, и на пороге появился запыхавшийся Ангрод и еще один эльф. Они тащили какого-то воина, одетого в костюм рядового стражника. Лицо у бедняги было бледнее простыни, волосы слиплись от крови, а из живота торчал кинжал.

Я испуганно поджала ноги и изо всех сил сжала пальцы в кулак. Меня замутило. Ангрод сгрузил эльфа на койку — тот тихо застонал — и побежал за Авалоном. Я словно закаменела. Я во все глаза смотрела на бледное лицо раненого и не могла отвести взгляда. Почему-то мне почудилось, что на месте незнакомого мне эльфа, лежит Леголас. Слезы сами покатились по щекам.

— Олимпия, отвернись! — воскликнул Авалон, выбегая из своей каморки. Вместе с ним была какая-то эльфийка. — Ты, — он указал на Ангрода, — поставь ширму. Живо! Шевелись! — он закричал. Я никогда не видела его таким сердитым. — Она не должна этого видеть! Лучше выведи ее.

— Олимпия, пойдем, — сказал Ангрод, поставив ширму и осторожно беря меня под локоть. Я до сих пор была в странном состоянии. Не могла двигаться и внятно соображать. А перед глазами о сих пор стоял бледный и — о Валар — мертвый Леголас. — Давай, здесь тебе не место. Пойдем прогуляемся. Вот так, осторожно, — шептал Ангрод, аккуратно помогая мне встать и выводя из палаты. Я до сих пор была слаба и буквально висела на его руках.

Я не могла оторвать взгляда от ширмы, за которой была видна тень Авалона. Мне хотелось закричать, и я всхлипнула. Резко отвернувшись, я сама толкнула дверь. Чуть было не упала, но Ангрод поддержал меня. Едва мы вышли из лазарета, я тяжело прислонилась к двери и зарыдала.

Мертвые. Все мертвые. Я окружена мертвецами. Перед глазами стоял мертвый Леголас. Мертвый Уилл. Мертвый отец. Мертвая мама. Мертвая бабушка. Все мертвые. Не могу. Я закусила губу, чтобы не заскулить. Я и так выглядела довольно жалко. Ненавижу себя. Слабачка.

— Что случилось, Олимпия? — ошарашенно бормотал Ангрод. — Пойдем выйдем на балкон. Давай, поднимайся. — Видя, что я не воспринимаю его слова, он взял меня на руки и понес на открытый балкон. Там он усадил меня на скамейку и прижал к себе. Я обняла его в ответ и заплакала. Уже тише. Чужое присутствие успокаивало. Мне было все равно, что я не знаю этого эльфа. Исходившее от него тепло притупляло боль, и скоро я начала успокаиваться. Вначале ушли слезы, после — всхлипы. Я только мелко-мелко дрожала. Я положила голову ему на колени.

— М-можно я так… полежу? — спросила, давясь всхлипами. Он только погладил меня по волосам.

***

Авалон спас того эльфа, и сейчас он лежал на соседней с моей койкой.

После истерики прошла еще неделя. Меня выписали. Я даже не пререкалась с Авалоном. Почти все время я спала. Меня мучили кошмары, и я пила снотворное. Литрами. За неделю я выпила чуть меньше половины запасов лекаря. И мне не было стыдно. Если он не давал мне его, я принималась плакать и скулить. Тогда эльф сдавался, и я забывалась тяжелым снов без сновидений. Я поняла только одно: мне жизненно необходимо увидеть Леголаса. Как можно скорее. Сейчас.

— Скоро? — спрашивала я каждый день, и всегда получала один и тот же ответ:

— Скоро. Ты только жди.

И я ждала. Кусая губы и проваливаясь в сон.

***

Он появился через несколько дней, после моей выписки. Я сидела в своей комнате и пыталась читать. Это удавалось мне плохо. Я не могла сосредоточиться. Буквы расплывались перед моими глазами, а смысл ускользал. Я, как обычно, кусала губу.

И тут дверь открылась. Я даже не повернулась, поглощенная своими мыслями.

— Олимпия? — тихо позвал он. Книга выпала из моих ослабевших пальцев, и я радостно вздохнула. Вот он. Стоит передо мной. Из плоти и крови. От него ощутимо разило, но меня это не волновало. Я вскочила на ноги и бросилась ему на шею.

— Леголас… — А затем поцеловала. Жадно, как будто впервые. Губы у него, как и у меня, были сухие и обкусанные. И это мне жутко нравилось. Я провела руками по его волосам, по вороту камзола, огладила бока. Он обнял меня за талию и гладил по спине.

Когда мы оторвались друг от друга, по моим щекам уже текли слезы.

— Я так скучала, — едва слышно прошептала я. — Ты не попрощался.

— Я тоже скучал, Олимпия, — прошептал Леголас. — Ты была без сознания. Я часами сидел в лазарете. Я чуть не умер со страху. Тогда ты убежала от меня… Я чуть с ума не сошел, пока искал тебя. А потом увидел окровавленную, с мечом торчащим из груди… И орки… Я чуть там не ушел в Чертоги Мандоса. Скажи мне, зачем ты это сделала? Что было в той записке?

— Отец, — я всхлипнула, и Леголас крепче меня обнял. Я обвила руки вокруг его талии и уткнулась носом в его плечо. — Он написал мне, что погиб. По собственному желанию. Получается, мы зря искали его… Все эти надежды были зря… — Я снова всхлипнула. — Я ничего не понимала. Бежала, куда глаза глядят. А после наткнулась на орков. Ничего не соображала. Они приставили мне меч к груди, а я сама на него и напоролась. Дура.

— Ты могла погибнуть, — сказал Леголас.

— Могла.

Мы замолчали. Не знаю, сколько мы просидели молча, но первой тишину нарушила я:

— А как у тебя дела с отцом?

— Нормально, — Леголас пожал плечами. — После того, как я… хм… исцелился, у нас произошел разговор, а после он обнял меня. И, кажется, заплакал… Правда, я не знаю, можно ли это назвать слезами, — он тихо усмехнулся. — А потом мы вместе отправились в Эребор. Я видел Гимли. Он неплохо там устроился. Гномам все-таки удалось договориться с людьми из той деревеньки, где я жил, о взаимовыгодной торговле. — Он замолчал. — Я не хотел тебя бросать. Мне пришлось.

— О, я не сержусь, — улыбнулась я. — Я так рада, что ты вернулся, что мы вместе. Ты ведь не бросишь меня больше? Никогда-никогда?

— Никогда-никогда, — заверил меня Леголас. — Вместе.

— Навсегда, — закончила я.

И стало так тепло на сердце. Он снова поцеловал меня. И мне верилось, что все у нас будет хорошо.

Всегда.


End file.
